Something New
by WheezlyGirl
Summary: Harry and Ginny become friends after Sirius has died. The question is, is Sirius really dead? And what is this about second prophecy! They don't know who to trust and where to go, all they have to do is find comfort in each other. Takes place during HBP.
1. Chapter 1

**The story takes place after book five. This is New, Chapter One.**

**Review in the end. WheezlyGirl**

**---**

Harry Potter sat gloomily by his window staring out at the mysterious fog filled streets of Private Drive. Tonight was much like the night when Harry saw Sirius for the first time in his animagus form. It was much like the summer of Harry's third year. Except, this year, Harry was grieving over the loss of his friend, companion, and only father-like figure he'd ever had in his life. Sirius was dead. It was so hard to believe. He didn't want to believe it, yet he knew it was true. His mind kept repeating the words Luna had said to him before they left school. _Oh, come on. You heard them, just behind the veil, didn't you? In that room with the archway. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them._

'He's dead. He's gone.' Harry said, his voice cracking slightly because he had yelled at Vernon Dursley until he went hoarse. They had been arguing about Sirius being dead. Harry refused to believe it as his uncle taunted him about not being able to threaten them with that 'bloody mass murderer around anymore.' To Uncle Vernon, he was just one more freak gone in the world. Harry's blood boiled knowing that what he said was true; Sirius was gone. And there was nothing, and no one to help him.

Suddenly, Harry saw a snowy white owl flying back. Harry quickly opened the window, ignoring the rush of papers that landed on the ground because of mid-summer's light breeze. Hedwig came in and cooed softly.

'Hey, girl. What do you have for me?' Harry asked her in a hoarsewhisper, hoping to not wake his volatile relatives.

The beautiful owl stuck out her left leg. On it, was a few small packages, all containing unique letters from the sender. Harry almost forgot that today was his birthday. The fight with Uncle Vernon, the tears, and the guilt made him foget.

Harry silently undid the brown bow ties on the first square shaped gift. He pulled out the letter first.

He could see the untidy scrawl of Hogwart's gamekeeper's handwriting.

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I think you will enjoy this. I know it's not the usual type of gift you would get, but enjoy it. I received itespecially for what you might need.Use this right. Stay safe._

_Hagrid._

Harry opened the remaining paper to see, surprisingly, a book. Harry rubbed his hand over the glossy cover to feel the bumpy letters on top. The title was 'The Mysteries, and Their Secrets'. Harry was surprised that Hagrid would get him a book. It was more Hermione-ish. His heart clenched as he read the back cover. It was all about the Department of Mysteries and their secrets. He threw the book under his pillow, having the feeling he would never read the it.

He grabbed the next gift. It was from Hermione.

_Hi Harry!_

_I'm wishing you a happy birthday. I plan on going to the Weasleys next weekend, so maybe you could come too! How come you aren't answering my letters? I'm getting a little concerned. All I've gotten from you is that you arrived at the Dursley's. I hope you are okay. Can't wait to see you. Love from, Hermione._

Hermione's gift was an intricate wand holder. It was deep red with gold sparkles in it. There was a carving on the outside of it. It looked like something written in latin.

The next one was from Ron. He could see his sloppy handwriting on the outside.

_Harry,_

_You have to come over next weekend... Hermione is coming too! Mate, I hope you are doing okay. Mum and Dad are slightly worried that we haven't gotten much reply from you. Is Dobby intercepting the letters again? If so, Dobby give this to Harry! Anyways, We can't wait to see you soon, send a message back for your answer. Oh, and Happy Birthday!_

_Your Friend, Ron._

Ron got Harry a Chudley Cannons hat, quite like the one he had gotten for Christmas from Harry two years ago. Harry set it aside by the wand holder.

Harry was surprised to see that Hedwig had one more letter tied onto her leg. She was patiently waiting for him to take it, and hooted softly to get his attention.

'Sorry girl.' Harry said and he grabbed the letter. Hedwig immediately went up to her perch, and retrieved an owl treat from the cage.

The letter read,

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all, you probably are wondering why I am sending you a letter, seeing as this is the first time I've done it. I am not going to write a bunch of concerned letters asking how you are and what you are doing, and how you are doing it... because I would feel the same way if I were you... annoyed. I know you aer hurting, and I know you are probably moping in your room right now, but I won't say I understand your pain, because there is no way I do. All I want to do is talk. I am going to be straight forward and tell you why I want to do this, I want you to open up and stop penting up all that stored energy. You can tell people what is going on, and not keep it just to yourself. Think of this as a... quill pal... I guess. And, just try and stay openminded. I don't want long emotional letters... but a few short ones, I wouldn't mind. If you don't want to try it, I won't push you, but think of how it might help you. I hope you say yes. Happy Birthday Harry. -Ginny Weasley-_

This by far, was Harry's best letter he got for his birthday. He hated when Ron and Hermione sent questioning letters about if he was feeling okay. Of course he wasn't. He missed Sirius. He missed his godfather. Ginny seemed understanding. He decided to write her back.

_Ginny,_

_I am open to what you suggested. Tell Ron thanks for the gift and that I will see you guys next weekend. Thank you. Harry._

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, and she took off in the night. It was short and sweet. Nothing special.

---

When Ginny saw the snowy owl come to her bedroom window that morning, she was relatively surprised Harry had answered to her letter. Maybe he wasn't doing so bad after all. She ripped it open excitedly.

After she read the small, cramped writing, she thought of something to write back. She scribbled it down quickly and then went down for breakfast to inform Ron that Harry would stay with them in a week.

---

Their letters continued for the next six days. Harry's were becoming increasingly longer, and more deep. Ron was beginning to wonder why Harry's owl kept appearing each morning, but no letters were coming for him.

---

'Ahem...' Harry cleared his throat in the living room of the Dursley's. Petunia turned her head towards him with a disgusted look on her face. She grunted. Vernon made no move to even acknowledge Harry in the room.

'Can I use your fireplace?' He asked awkwardly.

'Why? So you burn down our house?' Aunt Petunia snapped wickedly.

'No, I need to leave... I need to go to my friend's house. They set up your fireplace to the floo network, and I've got the powder, all I need is your permission.' Harry said in an irritated way, but trying to be somewhat polite all the same.

'Well, let me close the drapes... as long as you don't come back for the rest of the year.' Aunt Petunia snarled in a bad mood. Vernon looked at her, in awe that she was actually letting him. She looked him right in the eyes, 'What? He'll be leaving four weeks earlier than he was supposed to!' She told him snappishly.

'See you.' Harry mumbled quietly. He got into the the fireplace. 'THE BURROW!' He shouted, then throwing th powder the the floor, he was gone.

---

When Harry arrived at the time he was scheduled to, he was bombarded with hugs and slaps on the backs from the Weasley's. Ginny shyly stepped forward and murmured a hello. She couldn't believe what Harry looked like. He looked starved and tired.

Harry, not wanting anything to be awkward, but felt, weirdly,compelled to do so, hugged Ginny tightly. He was soon attacked by Hermione's run and jump hugs and had to let go of Ginny, as to not kill her. He let go blushing.

'Harry! Mate, mum is going to fatten you up the for the next month!' Fred called out with a chuckle.

'Harry, what do you say for a game of Quidditch?' Ron called out to him next. Harry, George, Fred, and Charlie, who was staying for the summer, all decided to play together.

Ginny backed away, knowing that this was a boy thing, but before she did anything else, she felt a hand on her shoulder. 'Come on Ginny.' Harry called out, smiling. Ginny smiled back to him, and she ran out with them, dragging Hermione along with her.

---

'Harry, Mate, why did you convince Ginny to tag along at Quidditch. Now, she won't leave us alone all summer!' Ron said to him, looking at his friend as if he were crazy to suggest it.

'Ginny's cool... we just got to give her a chance.' Harry stood up for his newfound friendship. They got along great while they were playing Quidditch.

---

**That is chapter one, I hope you liked it. Make sure to review**

**WheezlyGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS... YOU FOUR GRACIOUS PEOPLE... COME ON, LETS GET MORE!**

**Here is chapter two. Enjoy. Review in the end.**

**WheezlyGirl**

**---**

'Sirius! Sirius! No!' Harry's hand was reaching outwards in his bed. He tried to pull him out of the veil. He was so close. He just couldn't figure out how to do it yet. These stupiddreams were haunting him everynight now.

This time, he woke up with a thin sheet of sweat beads along his hairline. He got up for the usual routine. 'Bloody dreams.' He whispered as to not wake up Ron. Harry walked down the many stairs of the Burrow, and jumped the last three steps, knowing that they creaked.

When he got into the kitchen to grab some water, he was surprised to see Ginny sitting at the kitchen table staring off into space. She had her head propped up on her hand.

'Hey.' Harry said awkwardly. It awoke Ginny from her revere and she looked at Harry.

'I knew you would come here.' She whispered excitedly, her eyes getting wider.

'Huh?' Harry asked dumbly.

'Come on Harry, I know my house backwards and forwards. I hear you come down here everynight and turn on the sink. It's pretty obvious you can't sleep.' Ginny said wisely. She smiled at Harry sweetly, making his heart give an unfamiliar jolt.

'I just get some bad dreams every once and a while. It's really nothing. Usually I wake up and get some water, then go back up.' Harry told her frowning. The dreams weren't just 'bad' dreams. They were some of the worst he ever had.

'They're about him aren't they?' Ginny asked him softly, knowing that Harry dreamed of Sirius' death so many times.

'Yes. But, I don't know why I'm dreaming of him dying. It's really hard. I can't control them. They repeat around the same time each night. I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking for.' Harry said to her in a low whisper. He couldn't believe that she had this power over him that made him spill his life story. He felt comfortable knowing that she can keep secrets.

'We... we could work on it together. I wish I had a pensieve.' Ginny mumbled, more to herself than to Harry.

'Yeah.' Harry heard what she said. He knew what she was thinking.

'Is it... is it just of his death? Are you.. or is there more that really never happened?' Ginny asked him painfully, knowing that it was a hard question for him. He was very touchy about Sirius' death in the letters that they wrote to each other.

'It's just like the time he died. He just fell through the veil. Nothing more. Nothing less.' Harry told her, taking a deep breath.

'I'm... I'm sorry Harry.' Ginny said, feeling bad for making Harry feel bad.

'No.. no, you are only trying to help. Don't make yourself feel down.' Harry told her quickly, knowing that she really was only trying to help.

'Well, I'm glad I figured out the mystery of why you come down here. It was driving me mad to not know. Goodnight Harry.' Ginny called out, before lingering up the staircases to get to her own room. She waved goodbye.

Harry smiled to himself in the moonlight, suddenly, the dreams didn't feel as bad as they did before.

---

For the rest of the nights when Harry had a bad dream, Ginny met him down in the kitchen to calm him down. She usually put on a pot of tea for them to drink, while Harry relived the dream again, and again. She didn't know why she asked him to tell her about it... but it seemed to help him, even if they were the same each time. They were becoming increasingly closer every night. Instead of sitting across from Ginny at the table, Harry sat next to her. He felt the urge a few times to hold her hand, but he refrained from doing so. He couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was in the moonlight.

Harry in turn, was beginning to look better and better each day. His hair, which was getting even more unruly than ever, was eventually trimmed by Mrs. Weasley, and he soon lost his waxy and sunk in face, to a more healthy and happier face. He also began feeling surges of protection for Ginny whenever Ron, or any other brothers for that matter, left her out, or made fun of her. Every time she smiled, he felt a jolt in his stomach, and a clench in his heart.

'Ginny, want to play some chess?' Harry asked her one afternoon. Ron chuckled at them as Ginny's side was mercilessly beating Harry. There was something with those Weasley's and their chess abilities.

'Hey look our Hogwarts letters, and your O.W.L. results!' Ginny said, jumping up from her seat and handing one to each of the other teens.

Hermione eagerly ripped open her envelope and shrieked loudly, 'Yes! Eleven O.W.L.s! How did you two do?' She asked Ron and Harry excitedly, her eyes getting wide.

'Seven O.W.L.s!' They both said simulataneously. They both chuckled. Ginny gave Harry a big hug and a congratulations. Harry's stomach gave a double-take when she did so, and he looked towards the ceiling. She definitely had some sort of power of him.

'Harry! Look!' Ron shouted over the celebration that Mrs. Weasley just joined in on.

'What?' Harry asked confused.

Ron was pointed towards Harry's envelope, which he had not noticed, still had more stuff in it. He just noticed how considerably thicker it was than usual. 'I've been made Quidditch Captain!' He said excitedly, when he pulled out a badge that had a gold 'Q' on it. Ron was looking at it with awe.

'Brilliant!' He said clapping him on the back.

'Oh my gosh! Great job Harry!' Ginny shriekedhappilywhen she saw the badge. She gave him yet another hug.

'You're my captain now Harry... that is if you let me on the team...' Ron said, chuckling a little nervously.

'Yeah it will be fun to have you, me, and Ginny all on the same team.' Harry said, agreeing with Ron.

'Ginny?' Ron asked confused, and a little shocked that Harry said that.

'Yeah... she's the best Chaser I've seen!' Harry said enthusiastically, keeping a light voice, even though the prospect of playing Quidditch with Ginny seemed... exhilarating... to him.

'You mean it!' Ginny asked excitedly. She was overjoyed that Harry really thought that about her. He was being so nice... almost as if he... ... no... he can't.

'Of course.' Harry said to her smiling even wider that what he said made Ginny really happy.

Ron smiled too, happy that Harry made his sister happy. He was getting more and more used to the idea that he could possibly try and set his sister and best friend up... but it might just happen without his help.

'Hogwart's letters came pretty late this year.' Charlie commented when he came down the stairs to see what all the racket was about.

'Yeah, I can't believe that the train leaves in two days.' Hermione said, frowning. She wondered why they came so late too.

'Nice one Harry!' Charlie said happily when he saw the Quidditch badge in his hand. His reaction was almost the same as Ron's.

'Thanks Charlie.' Harry said to him.

Molly Weasley was bustling about gathering all their school lists. She planned on going to Diagon Alley to pick everything up tomorrow. She gave Harry a large hug when she saw his new, shiny badge. She even insisted on getting him some broom polish for his Firebolt as a congratulatory gift on making Captain. Harry felt his face heat up, knowing that the Weasley's were spending money on him.

---

The next day passed slowly. Everybody was packing up the last of their things to get ready to leave the next morning. There was a lot of hustle and bustle trying to find spare quills and parchment, and looking for the pair to their sock.

That night, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley hosted a large feast for all the kids there. Charlie was planning on going with his mum to see everyone off at the train station in the morning. They also had to have Tonks and Mooney go because they needed guards too.

Harry woke up late again, sweating because of the dream. It had been more horrible than they usually are. It felt more real. He walked downstairs to see Ginny sitting at the table waiting for him, like she usually did.

'Hey.' He said to her, smiling. She was really pretty even in the dark.

'Hey Harry.' She could tell this one was a bad one. He was looking very pale.

'Why do you do this?' He blurted out what had been on his mind for the last few weeks.

'Do what?' She asked confused.

'Come down in the middle of night, each night just for my stupid nightmares.' Harry said, realizing how childish it felt.

'They aren't stupid... and I don't know... maybe 'cause it makes you feel better. Or because I can't sleep myself... maybe it's because I care for you, and how you feel. I'm concerned, and I miss him too.' Ginny mumbled quietly. She turned beet red.

'Oh.' Harry said trying to rid the silence and awkwardness.

'Thanks.' He said to her, before givingher a quick kisson the cheek, and then grabbing a cup of water, and rushing upstairs. Once he got at the top landing, he couldn't believe what he just did.

---

'UP! RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, GET UP!' Mrs. Weasley screeched to her son, who didn't seem able to push himself out of bed. Harry, who was already awake, was lugging his trunk down the stairs. The shouting startled him, and he surprisingly let go of the trunk, which fell quickly down the steps, and then promptly knocked Ginny to the floor.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry!' Harry said, pulling Ginny up on her feet again, and then went back to picking up his trunk.

'It's fine.' Ginny said simply, dusting off her skirt that she had on. Harry moved into the kitchen area and he picked up a spare piece of toast that was on the table. He then trudged with his trunk out in the front yard, where two ministry cars were waiting.

The cool morning breeze hit his face and whipped about. Harry never felt more awake. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. He thought of the possibility of maybe asking Ginny to go to Hogsmeade with him. He had a small plan forming in his mind.

Finally, he decided that he better get inside or Mrs. Weasley might skin him alive for being outside, alone, in the wee morning hours.

---

'Do you all have your books? Clothes? Supplies? Wands?' Mrs. Weasley began asking a million questions before they left.

'My wand!' Ginny shrieked, then ran upstairs to go retrieve it.

'Is that all?' Mrs. Weasley asked before they all piled into the ministry cars. Lupin was in the same car as Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. He didn't look good. He looked like Harry did, before Mrs. Weasley got to him.

Tonks was with Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, and the twins.

'Hey Mooney!' Harry said, trying to be energetic.

'Harry.' Remus answered sadly, before getting into the front seat. Ginny shot Harry a look that clearly said not to worry, and then sat down next to him, smiling. He smiled back at her.

---

'Goodbye! We will miss you! And be safe!' Molly shouted as the train went racing by. She and Charlie waved happily, yet somewhat sadly to them. They were sad to see them leave.

'Well, me and Hermione are going to go to the Prefect compartment. We will be back as soon as we can...' Ron told Harry aggravatedly. He couldn't stand the stupid Prefect meetings.

Harry, thinking that him and Ginny could keep each other company said it was fine, and to not rush it.

Ron and Hermione went off to find the other sixth year prefects, while Harry stood with Ginny, walking down a line of kids looking for a compartment.

'Ginny... I found one!' He said when he saw one empty.

'Oh... Harry... I'm sorry, I told Dean I would meet him on the train... You... you can come if you want. Sorry.' Ginny said embarrassedly, but not near as embarrassed as Harry was. He completely forgot that Ginny had a boyfriend.

'Oh,' Harry's eyes looked down, and his stomach dropped a considerable amount. 'No.. no that's fine, you go on... I just look for someone to sit with then.' He said, before rushing off. He left so quickly, that Ginny didn't even get to say goodbye.

SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND! Harry wanted to yell, and possibly break a few things. Harry felt like he was plunged into cold water. He couldn't believe he actually thought he had a chance, and meanwhile he sitting there flirting with her all summer, and she has a boyfriend. She didn't mention him at all while he was there. He even kissed her on the cheek the night before... he couldn't believe how he made a complete fool of himself. There goes all plans of asking her to the first Hogsmeade date.

Finally, Harry found another empty compartment, and he took it to save for himself, Ron, and Hermione when they came. He figured that if Ginny wanted to join them, then she would, but until then, she would be with Dean.

After about two hours, Harry felt like he was about to doze off. Hermione and Ron were taking forever to get back from their meeting, and he was still sitting in a compartment alone. His head started to bob up and down, and he could feel the drowsiness coming upon him, that was until Ron barged into his compartment, complaining loudly of the Prefect meeting.

'God, I can't believe they would keep us that long. Cho Chang wouldn't shut up about how to make this school a better place... I wanted to hex her after the first half an hour.' Ron said. He then put on a very high, girlish voice, 'And like, I feel that, like Hogwarts could, like, do better.' He said with a girly giggle, giving his best impression of Cho Chang.

Harry immediately awoke from his slumber when he heard Ron. 'She doesn't talk like that Ron. That's Parvati and Lavender you are thinking of.' Hermione corrected, though she would admit that Cho had become quite the prep. She was glad that Harry and her were over.

'Oh yeah I forgot about Parvati and Lavender.' Ron said, chuckling at the thought of it.

'Hey, where's Ginny? I thought you two were going to find a compartment together?' Hermione said, wondering where her friend was.

'She... er... had to go find Dean.' Harry mumbled, trying to control the disappointment in his voice, but it shown through quite clear to Hermione.

'Oh.' Hermione said, looking at Harry sadly. Of course he liked her... it was so obvious... and Ginny completely loved him, no matter how much she denied it. Their little late night meetings didn't go unheard of... Hermione knew about them. She also knew that Harry and Ginny had become considerably closer over the past summer. Harry always stuck up for Ginny when her brothers teased her... and, well, it was pretty clear that he talked to her about personal things that he would rather not tell her or Ron. Ginny also never shut up about Harry, when her and Hermione had their one-on-one girl talk.

'Did the trolley-lady come by yet?' Ron asked Harry, while he was digging in his pockets for some money.

'No... Or, I don't think so.' Harry said unsure... if she did, he neither listened, nor cared at the time. He suddenly realized how hungry he was.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened. 'Oh! Harry, how are you! It's so great to see you. You... you look really good!' Cho Chang was standing outside the door. She was heavily flirting with Harry, and kept batting her eyelashes.

'That's nice.' Harry said, quite harshly. He only had eyes for Ginny now... Cho was such... such an immature girl, compared to Ginny. He looked the other way.

'Uh!' Cho said, obviously disgusted that Harry didn't feel like things might possibly get back together for them two. She slammed the door shut, and strutted down the hall.

'I saw thetrolley-ladypass already during the prefect meeting.' Hermione said, trying to stifle a giggle. Cho clearly wanted Harry back. She knew that Harry didn't know if the trolley-lady came or not.

'Ok, Harry do you want to come up front so we can get something?' Ron asked Harry.

'Sure.' Harry told him. 'Wait here Hermione, we'll be back soon.'

'Alright.' She said, giving him a smile.

On the way up the aisle of the train, Harry noticed many people inside the compartments. Cho Chang, mind you, Head Girl, and Roger Davies were kissing fiercly in one. Cho's eyes looked at Harry through the glasspanes of the compartment. Her eyebrows raised up and down, shoving it all in Harry's face. Shethen closed her eyes, and put her hands in Davies' hair.Luna and Neville were sitting in a compartment, and Luna looked excited and was talking a lot, while Neville looked utterly terrified. Harry passed them up, and saw Malfoy looking gloating. He could hear their conversation because their door was open just a crack.

'...But I'm going on to bigger and better things...' Malfor said to his cronies. His head was in Parkinson's lap, and she looked adoringly at him.

'...Yeah right, like the Dark Lord would want you, a sixth year, not even an of age wizard...' Someone else said loudly inside. Malfoy soon noticed Harry watching and listening in. He smiled wickedly.

'Don't worry Potter, you didn't hear anything that we care about.' He said smuggly, then closing the door tight, he raised his eyebrows up and down evilly, in a Malfoy-ish manner.

The last compartment Harry saw was Ginny talking amiably with Dean, most likely informing him all about her summer. He had his arm around her waist, which made Harry's insides squirm with jealousy. Seamus was also in there with them. He had Parvati Patil all over him. Ginny soon noticed Harry glancing at her, and she waved excitedly. Harry gave her a very weak smile, and he saw out of the corner of his eye, Dean tighten his grip around Ginny by a considerable amount. Harry's eyes scrunched up and he moved on, not believing how possessive Dean was.

'Come on Harry!' Ron said to him, dragging him down to where the cart lady was.

'Erm... Two Pumpkin Pasties, one Licorice Wand, and five Chocolate Frogs.' Ron said, looking the cart over.

'That will be one Galleon and three Sickles.' She said to him.

'Oh... er... then just make that one of each.' Ron said, embarassedly.

'Don't worry Ron, I'll get it.' Harry said to him.

'Oh no.. you don't...' Ron mumbled, turning red.

'Shut up, I know I don't need to, I want some too. We can share.' Harry said, pushing Ron away, and ordering ten of everything.

'Six Galleons and seven sickles.' The lady chanted out. She collected Harry's money, and gave him the candy.

'Come on.' Harry said, and he and Ron made their way back to the compartment, where Hermione was waiting patiently, reading their new D.A.D.A. book. She was already changed into her robes.

They all ate the candy together, and by the time they were done, they were nearing Hogwarts. Hermione shut her book, and left the compartment so the boys could change into their school robes.

'Come on... maybe we can all get a carriage together.' Hermione said once she had met back up with the boys.

'Yeah.' Ron agreed. They all ran together to reach some of the first ones. When they climbed in, they noticed that they got one with Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender. They were about to go and get another one, because there might not've been enough room, but Ginny insisted they stay.

'No, we can all fit.' She said to them.

'Alright.' Ron shrugged and he sat down next to Lavender, and Hermione sat next to him. Lavender scowled at Hermione, yet batted her eyes at Ron, who looked in turn, confused. Harry sat next to Ginny, and he could tell that Dean tensed up, because Ginny looked at him. Seamus and Parvati sat across from each other, and never broke eye contact, but stared into each other's eyes. It was getting kind-of scary.

'Come on!' Hermione said, grabbing Ron (ignoring Lavender's death glare) and Harry's hands. They ran inside, because it began raining, and they all sat together at the Gryfindor table, patiently awaiting the Sorting Hat to begin it's song.

---

**That is chapter two. I hope you liked it. Please Review.**

**WheezlyGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**EVERYBODY SING! SING SING SING! Why you ask? HIGHSCHOOL ENTRANCE EXAMS ARE OVER! YES! I have been spending all my time studying, studying, and studying... and now, I can finally begin writing again! ... Now all you guys have to do, is pray for me, so that I'll be accepted. Thanks loyal reviewers, I dedicate this chapter to those who've already reviewed. **

**Here is chapter three. Enjoy. Review in the end.**

**Wheezlygirl **

---

While sitting at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron, Harry was still in complete and utter shock. He couldn't believe he forgot about Dean and Ginny's relationship. He wasn't even listening to McGonagall call out the names of the first years being sorted. He aimlessly clapped when he noticed that the other Gryffindor's were clapping too. After a while, Harry began to feel someone's eyes on him. He looked up from staring downwards, and noticed Ginny looking at him, in a somewhat concerned way. Harry was acting too far and away for her liking. He was ignoring her.

'Now that concludes our Sorting Ceremony. I will not bore you with an old man's speech, so to business, let the feast begin!' Dumbledore told them all with a smile... complete with twinkling eye and all.

Harry didn't feel like eating. He didn't feel like talking with the other students. All he felt like doing was going to sleep in the cozy beds that he knew were already being made by the house-elves. But, even sleeping had lost it's appeal. With all his nightmares coming and going, it was like reliving the worst day of his life. It was as if some sort of spell had been put on him to dream these dreams.

'Harry! Aren't you hungry at all mate?' Ron asked Harry, looking at him strangely. Harry hadn't touched a thing around him, usually they were both filling their stomachs to the brim and getting their hands on everything they could. He put a hand to Harry's head, to see if he felt alright.

'Ye... - No... I had too much on the train. I just want to go back and sleep. Stomach ache, you know.' Harry told Ron. He wasn't exactly lying to him, he was beginning to get a stomach ache.

'Alright... But you must try this new brownie fudge. It's got raspberry filling in it!' Ron said excitedly, taking a bite out of the fudge. 'Mmmmh... Honestly Harry, go on, try it!' Ron said smiling, and motioning towards the mound of gooey brown desert.

Ron wasn't the only one who noticed Harry not eating. Ginny did too. _I wonder what's wrong today? We were fine until we met up again after the train... maybe he dozed off and had another dream..._ Ginny's mind was spinning, and she was beginning to get very concerned for Harry. They were so close now that she felt horrible when he felt horrible. She even ignored Dean when he offered her a bite of his chicken... off his own fork! Eugh! Ginny turned him down politely, even though it sounded disgusting to eat off of the same thing he just slobbered over.

'Harry!... Oi Harry! Are you okay?' Hermione asked him. She began waving a hand infront of Harry's entranced eyes. He jumped when he finally noticed what she was doing. She raised her eyebrows.

'It's nothing.' He murmured softly. To please everyone, he picked up his fork and began eating some roast beef, and had a little bit of the raspberry filled brownie that Ron kept raving about.

'If you insist.' Hermione said to him, vowing she would get it out of him sometime, sooner or later.

After about a half an hour, the plates eventually cleared and Dumbledore rose from his seat. He raised both of his hands up, revealing a black, dead looking arm. Many people gasped and broke out in whispers. They wondered why his arm was so... shriveled.

'Silence! Please, calm down... Now I have a few start of term notices, I wish to announce. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is as the name says, forbidden. There is quite a list that can be found in Mr. Filch's office, that pertain to banned substances and magical items throughout the corridors. You may see the caretaker for any questions. And also, a new curfew will be set up. First through third years must be back in their common rooms by seven thirty. No exceptions. Fourth and fifth years are allowed until eight. And finally, sixth and seventh years are allowed until nine. The only exceptions are that prefects and the heads are allowed until ten, only for their duties. Lights out at eleven in all dormitories. I know, this is new to you all. But, certain precautions must be made, and I will not allow danger to creep it's way into our school. If all cooperates well, we may be able to lighten the curfew. But please, follow the rules for your own safety.' Dumbledore finished his speech, but let his eyes linger on the Gryffindor table a little longer than the others.

'Oh! Quiet down everyone, please quiet down! I've forgotten to announce, Professor Horace Slughorn,' Dumbledore motioned to a thick, beefy man that was smiling jovially. 'Is our new potions teacher.' Dumbledore led his misty eyes over everyone.

'And... Professor Snape, is now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck professors!' Dumbledore said to them. He wasn't smiling, but more like scrutinizing the crowd.

Everyone broke out, in yet another big whisper as to why they had new curfews. It usually wasn't this strict. Also, there was big outbreak because Snape had finally achieved what he was sent out to do... Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry, feeling even more sick, began walking back to the common room alone, seeing as Ron and Hermione had to help with the first years.

'The password is hinkypunk!' Hermione whispered to him before he left.

'Thanks.' He murmured to her before leaving the table. He wanted to get up to the common room before Ginny found him. He knew she was trying to catch his eye all during dinner.

Harry was out of luck though, because before he even got to the fat lady's portrait, Ginny snuck up behind him.

'Boo!' She said, in a none scary tone, but just to let him know she was there.

'Hey.' Harry said shyly. He just found out how taller he was than her, because he was going to look down at the ground, but realized that he would be looking straight into her eyes. So instead, he looked forward.

'What's wrong Harry? Are you alright.. you seemed out of it tonight?' She asked him concerned.

'It's nothing.' He mumbled.

'Hinkypunk.' He said to the fat lady. She swung open, and Harry went through the door... not without Ginny following.

'Harry tell me... please. I thought you would confide in me. You can trust me!' Ginny told Harry passionately, then grabbing his hand to get his attention. He immediately pulled away, knowing that it didn't feel right to hold his crush's hand, while she already had a boyfriend.

Ginny took this motion the wrong way, and thought Harry was mad at her. 'What did I do, Harry?' She asked in a calming tone, with wide eyes. She was surprised he was acting this way.

'Nothing. You didn't do anything... I've got to go, I'll see you around.' He went upstairs to the boy's dormitory quickly and then pulled the curtain hangings around his bed so that the others knew he was either sleeping, or not in the mood to talk.

Ginny, confused, just went upstairs too, not even saying goodnight to Dean, who was waiting for her by the girl's stairwell. She had the feeling that she did something wrong to make Harry angry.

Later that night, Harry had another nightmare. He woke up when he felt himself reaching upwards trying to pull Sirius out of the veil. Tears were now coming out of his eyes and he then woke up, tangled in his sheets.

He almost had the feeling like he should go down to the common room and sit there like he did at the Burrow, but he also had the feeling he shouldn't. Instead he just got out of bed and drank a glass of water. He didn't know that Ginny was down in the common room, waiting for him to come and talk to her about it. Thick tears were now coming down her own face.

Early in the morning, Hermione found Ginny curled up on the couch with a tear stained face. She gently woke her up, and told her to come upstairs with her. They went into Hermione's dorm.

'Come on... shhs!' Hermione whispered, walking to her bed. They got in and shut the door hangings, and performed a silencing charm.

'Ok, tell me what happened.' Hermione said, knowing that Ginny had a bad night.

Ginny began crying again. 'He didn't come... he stopped coming. I waited and waited... but he never came.' She said to her friend.

'Maybe he didn't have a dream this time Gin.' Hermione said, trying to be comforting... but she knew the answer.

'Hermione, Harry always has the dreams. They always come at twelve midnight. It's a routine... it's our routine!' Ginny told her, biting her lip... maybe he didn't have a dream.

'Maybe he didn't want to break the rules... you know, lights out at eleven.' Hermione said to her friend, knowing fully well that Harry wouldn't give a care about the rules, and he would come down anyways, if it's what Ginny wanted.

'Hermione... the lights were out.. we can talk in the dark.' Ginny said to her.

'Yeah, you're right.' Hermione agreed.

'What did I do that made him so mad?' Ginny asked more to herself than to Hermione.

It suddenly dawned on Hermione why Harry was so upset... she decided to not tell Ginny, because it could just cause controversy.

'Ginny, even you aren't that thick.' Hermione said, before taking off the silencing charm, and opening the hangings of her bed. Ginny just gave her a confused look and walked out and into her own room.

---

'I can't believe you Harry Potter!' Hermione said angrily to her friend.

'What did I do?' Harry asked grumpily. He didn't get anymore sleep last night after the nightmare.

'You... you... Ginny... argh! She waited for you, you dolt! She waited, and you didn't come down! She thinks you're mad at her.' Hermione said to him. She was frustrated with him and Ginny, both.

'Well, I'm not mad.' Harry said simply, picking up his bag, he began walking to his first class, Herbology.

'Harry!' Hermione said in a dangerously low voice.

'Hermione... you aren't dumb, so don't play dumb... you know why I'm upset, and you know why I didn't come down to the common room last night... so why are you acting like you need to get information out of me?' Harry asked her angrily.

'So you do like her... admit it! Admit it Harry Potter!' Hermione said to him in an irritated tone.

'Fine... I like Ginny Weasley. There are you happy?' Harry asked her sourly, knowing that Hermione already knew, so why pretend.

'Yes as a matter of fact, now that we sorted that out. But why are you acting so cruel to her... she thinks that she did something wrong and now you're angry.' Hermione told him.

'Hermione... I thought I told you to not play dumb... Ginny already has a boyfriend. Dean will kill me if I start hugging and kissing his girlfriend in public... do I need to spell it out for you?' Harry said sarcastically.

'No... but... True... but...' Hermione began. She was beginning to fight with herself.

'No buts Hermione... this conversation is over.' Harry snapped. 'Oh, and Ginny... she hears nothing of what I just told you.' Harry added.

'But... wait. Promise me one thing.' Hermione said solemnly.

'What is it?' Harry asked her dully.

'If you have the nightmare, go down to the common room and talk it out with Ginny. Please?' Hermione asked him.

'We'll see.' Harry replied curtly, before going into greenhouse two, where they were working today.

'It's a start.' Hermione whispered to herself... now she had to work on Ginny.

---

'I just don't understand why he's ignoring me.' Ginny said to Hermione while they were at dinner. The two girls sat secluded by themselves. Ginny refused Dean's offer to sit next to him, and she could tell he was annoyed.

'Ginny...' Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

'Fine, I know what I'll do, I will ignore him, because he obviously is mad at me for some reason, so I'll do what he wants me to do and leave him alone... for good!' She added. Despite what Ginny said, Hermione still knew that this task would be impossible for Ginny.

'If you think that's the right thing to do, then do it.' Hermione said, wishing that Ginny and Harry could just sort this out and get it over with.

'You said that you talked to him, right? Ginny asked Hermione, after taking a sip of her soup.

'Yes I did, why do you ask?' Hermione said to her.

'Well... did he mention anything about the dreams?' She asked cautiously.

'Actually... he did. He is still having them.' Hermione said simply. She went back to her turkey.

'What! ... I'm so confused... we got along great over summer. He confided in me. We had this... this cool relationship going. And, it was so easy to talk to him. I feel empty without him by my side... his funny jokes...' Ginny said. She began ranting on about how cool, funny, cute, and nice Harry was. Hermione just nodded and agreed, like a best friend should do.

'Ginny, follow your heart.' Hermione said to the red head. She understood how Harry felt now. He thought that him and Ginny were perfect for each other over summer... he even was going to ask her out, but she has a boyfriend! Finally, she got up and walked away. She planned on attempting her potions essay, and arithmancy charts. They weren't due for awhile, but homework kept her mind off of things.

Ginny sighed dramatically. She would just stick to her plan, and ignore Harry for a few weeks... he would come around.

---

It had been a week since the day Ginny made her vow to ignore Harry.

'Ron! Tryouts are in five minutes... you have to get up!' Harry was shouting at Ron, who at the moment was still half-asleep in his bed. He must have forgotten that this morning was the morning of Quidditch tryouts.

'Whaaa... Harry why didn't you wake me up sooner!' Ron said, hurriedly getting dressed. Harry let out a hollow laugh... he did try to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge from the sleeping position.

'Come on!' Harry said, dragging Ron out of the common room, who in turn, was beginning to look green.

They raced out to the pitch and saw many hopefuls all sitting near the entrance.

'Harry Potter! Pleasure to meet you. I'm Cormac, Cormac McLaggen.' Cormac strutted up to Harry and shook Harry's hand elaborately.

'Er... Hi.' Harry said to him.

'Gryffindor Keeper... at your service.' He said with a swagger.

'Right... well, we still have to do tryouts.' Harry said. He was beginning to look at this McLaggen kid weird because he possibly had an air of confidence in him. Harry glanced around and saw many more people than he expected. Some of them he didn't even know. He looked up and saw Hermione in the stands. She was waving energetically to him.

'Ok, Everyone, one lap around the pitch.' Harry said. They all had numbers on that were 1-40. 'Make sure that your number is pinned onto your shirt tightly, so that it doesn't fall off!' Harry shouted. He watched them all fly around the pitch a few times, and immediately cut the group in half.

'Numbers 2, 3, 7, 9, 10, 12, 14, 15, 16, 21, 23, 25, 26, 29, 33, 37, and 40. You are all in the second round. The others, head out, I'm sorry you didn't make it.' Harry said, but not feeling sorry at all because most of them were wimpy first years, or giggling, awestruck girls.

'Anyone not in Gryffindor, leave now!' Harry shouted. He watched numbers 3, 14, 25, and 40 all leave the pitch.

'Ok. Chasers first. If you want to tryout for something other than Chaser, come over here by me.' Harry shouted to them all loudly. He was beginning to notice how much the stadium was filling up to watch.

In the Chaser group there was Katie Bell, number 7, Ginny, number 9, a tall, blonde girl number 2, a girl named Demelza number 33, Seamus number 15, and Dean number 37.

Harry knew who the Chasers were immediately. Katie, Ginny, and the girl named Demelza all stood out from all, and flew better than the rest. They all took turns shooting, and they made the most out of the group.

'The Chasers for the Gryffindor Quidditch team are numbers 7, 9, and 33. That is Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, and... er... Demelza Robbins.' Harry called out to them all. Dean and Seamus didn't look happy. They both marched out the pitch angrily.

Ginny didn't seem to notice Dean trying to drag her away from the pitch, she was just happy that Harry didn't reject her from the team because they were ignoring each other. Finally she stomped him on the foot, and he limped away.

'Next... we are taking anyone who wants to try out for Beaters! So come here by me!' Harry said to them. He saw numbers 10, 16, 21, and 29 come out of the group nervously.

'Calm down guys,' He said because he didn't want one getting sick or anything. 'Just play around with the bludgers and hit them around. Call out your aim, and if you hit the spot, we'll be watching. Good luck.' He said. He handed each of them a bat and then went over and released the bludgers.

He walked over to his already chosen Chasers. 'You three are going to help me pick them.' He said easily.

'Really? Why would you do that?' Katie asked, surprised that they were allowed to help pick the team.

'I want team input... I'm not the whole team.' Harry said simply. Ginny smiled at him, and he shyly returned it.

With the help of the three girls, they decided on Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes.

'Numbers 10 and 29 are chosen for the Beaters. That is Coote and Peakes.' Harry called out to the four hopefuls.

The two chosen smiled and thanked Harry, they stayed to help choose Keeper, while the two others slowly walked away disappointed.

'Now the Keeper position. That leaves you guys, numbers 12, 23, and 26. Number 26, go to the posts, we are going to have our three Chasers shoot at you. Make as many as you can out of five.' Harry called out. McLaggen, number 26, went up and saved 4 out of 5 shots... all were good except the last one he looked really confused and went completely out of direction.

'Ok, number 12!' Harry yelled over the noisy crowd. Ron got up, who was green, and he went up to the goal posts.

'Good luck!' Someone shouted from the stands. Harry turned around to see Lavender Brown ducking behind Parvati. He expected to see Hermione.

Ron saved all five of his shots, thankfully, and he went back down to the pitch to sit next to McLaggen, who was fuming.

'Number 23!' Harry called. A brunette girl came up, she wasn't anyone Harry knew... and she was an awful Keeper. She only blocked 1 of the 5 shots.

'Ok, majority vote, Number 12 is Keeper, that is Ron Weasley.' Harry said, finally ending the tryouts.

'His wench of a sister took it easy on him!' McLaggen said angrily. He was mad at Harry, and was mumbling something under his breath.

'There's no way in hell that she did... if anything, she worked on him harder! He saved all shots... you didn't! So leave the pitch! I wouldn't choose you for Keeper anyhow... you need to fix your attitude.' Harry told him angrily and firmly, pointing to the exit. No one would call Ginny names.

He was grumbling on his way out. By now, many people left the stands and were getting ready for a refreshing day. Harry made the team stay behind.

'Great job guys. First practice is a week from now, we will get on a regular schedule after I talk to McGonagall. I will inform you when. See you guys around.' He told them all. He, Ron, and Ginny all left the pitch together. It was kind of awkward, seeing as Harry and Ginny hadn't talked for about a week. They tried to loosen up a little, but it was only making the tension increase.

'... Potions... essay. I've got to go...' Harry said hurriedly, before running up the boys dormitory, leaving Ginny behind.

'I'm going to fix this.' Ginny whispered to herself. She blushed when she thought of Harry sticking up for her at the tryouts.

---

'Sirius! Don't leave me... I don't know how! I don't know what you want me to do!' Harry was shouting in his sleep. It was midnight... the usual time for his nightmare to arrive. Ron finally woke him.

'Harry, mate... sorry but please stop shouting.' He said, before he was back to sleep again.

Harry got up and got a glass of water... he stopped midway, and thought he would finally take some of Hermione's advice. He crept slowly and as quietly as he could down the steps of the boy's dormitories.

He gasped when he saw Ginny sleeping on the couch. He went over to sit in a squishy armchair, and was staring at her for a long time.

'You know... you could stop staring after about ten minutes, Harry. It's getting kind of creepy.' Ginny said in a dead whisper. She was awake the entire time.

Harry jumped when Ginny talked. 'You're awake! You scared me!' He said, his heart beating a million miles a minute.

'I woke up when I heard you screaming his name.' Ginny said to him lightly. She sat up and looked at him. The burning embers in the fireplace gave some light, so she could almost see his palely lit face.

'Oh.' Harry said awkwardly.

'Thanks for making me Chaser... you know I wanted it.' Ginny said, smiling widely.

'No problem, you're the best one out there.' He blurted out before he could stop it.

'Thanks.' She said to him.

'No problem.' He murmured.

'Harry...' She began.

'Ginny...' They both began speaking at the same time.

'You go first.' They said simulataneously.

'I'll go first.' Ginny said to him, still smiling.

'Ok.' Harry said to her, smiling like she was.

'... Why were you ignoring me? I thought everything was cool, and then we just stopped talking. I expected you to come down and talk to me about the things you used to when we were at the Burrow...' Ginny said sadly. She bit her lip... here it comes, his answer.

'Ginny, I can take care of myself.' He answered gruffly. 'And besides... you have other... I don't know... people... You have a life besides my stupid nightmares!' Harry said softly to her. His eyes were reverted to the ground.

'Harry... please don't do this... don't shut me out. And by people... you don't mean... no you can't... that's just stupid... a life... is it Dean?' She asked suddenly, revelation dawning on her.

Harry didn't answer the question, because he knew that Ginny already knew the answer. 'Harry...' She whispered to him.

'What?' He said, a little more harsh than he meant to sound.

'This is really awkward.' She mumbled.

'You bet.' Harry agreed.

'Well... you shouldn't think that way. You're my friend too now, you know.' She put a hand to his cheek and traced his jawline. 'Goodnight Harry... sweet dreams.' She said to him softly. She floated back up to her dormitory.

---

**That is the end of chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. Review.**

**Wheezlygirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey everyone. Here is chapter four. enjoy. review in the end.**

**wheezlygirl**

**---**

Harry didn't go to sleep for the rest of the night. He just stayed in the armchair looking deep into the fire that was burning away. He felt many different emotions. Embarassed, sad, angry, and a little lonely.

'Mate, come on... breakfast!' Ron said, shaking Harry out of his revere.

'Right... I'll be down. Just let me get changed... go on, I'll meet you there.' Harry told him, before running up to the boy's dormitories, and getting dressed for a normal weekend.

'What's going on?' Harry asked as he met Ron in the Great Hall. A lot of people were dressed in their clothes, and had money bags.

'Apparently, a sign went up in all common room's that there is a Hogsmeade visit today... they just put them up yesterday... people saw them this morning. Come on, let's go get our money.' Ron said to Harry excitedly.

After they ran back up the boy's dormitory, and back down to the Great Hall, many people were still leaving on short notice. 'Brilliant, I needed to stock up on Fillibuster's Fireworks.' Fred told his twin. Suddenly, something dawned on Harry.

'Guys... didn't you like, leave school last year?' He asked, remembering the awesome day, where the twins revolted against Umbridge, and fled from the school.

'That... yeah! But, Dumbledore convinced us that we should come back one more year. I think mum begged him over summer. But anyways, he told us the pros of having full schooling for businesses, rather than having only six years. Nice man Dumbledore... he even gave us a few... erm... secrets for the joke shop.' George was explaining to him.

'Ahh... Harry, my friend! You're allowed to hear what our secrets are, your our finacier. Now about that... secret... don't worry, we'll talk about it later.' Fred told Harry, giving him a clap on the back, and a wink to go with it.

'See-'

'-You-'

'-Around-'

'-Harry!' The twins called out.

'Come on Harry! Look, they're taking even longer because Filch has to... use that... proby type of thing.' Ron said, trying to get to the front of the line of students.

After about twenty minutes of waiting for Filch to get through all the kids, they were finally in Hogsmeade. Harry turned a brilliant shade of red when he saw Ginny fighting with Dean over something. She screamed at a high voice.

'Dean! You idiot... I don't... Stay away from me! My god... You can't accept anything! Argh... whatever...' Ginny yelled loudly. She must have said something under her breath, because a second later Dean, pushed Ginny up against a wall, and was yelling at her loudly in the face. Ginny was squinting under the pressure. She turned her head to see Harry and Ron.

'GET OFF MY SISTER!' Ron yelled at Dean, before punching him in the face.

'Are you okay?' Harry said, helping Ginny up from the ground. Harry eventually had to restrain Ron from kicking Dean.

'Don't touch her, you piece of scum! If you come near my sister again, I'll murder you!' Ron said, yelling at Dean.

'Yeah I'm fine Harry... thanks.' Ginny said, before dragging Ron away.

'What did he do Ginny?' Ron asked her right away.

'I'm not talking about it here... later.' Ginny said to him.

'No... tell me now!' Ron said to her, grabbing his sister's arm. 'What did he do to make you mad?' Ron asked protectively.

'We just got into a stupid fight over who I hang out with... that's all.' Ginny said to him... knowing this would all lead to even more questions.

Harry's eyes widened at what Ginny said... who she hangs out with... that had to be him. Dean always got defensive with Ginny, when he saw her talking with another guy, or even looking at another guy.

'It's nothing guys... come on, there's Honeyduke's.' Ginny said, trying not to get them to worry.

'Alright... if he tries a stunt like that again... tell me. Me, Fred, George, and Harry will work him over!' Ron said gruffly.

Ginny smiled at what Ron said, 'Oh! My heroes... I've got my own 'beat-up-my-boyfriend' team...' She said with fake excitement.

Harry laughed at what Ginny said. He knew she was touchy about her brothers being overly protective.

'I need to get some sugar quills, licorice wands, bertie botts, and pasties.' Ron said to the other two. He rummaged through his money sack, trying to find the right amount of coins.

'Ron... You hate sugar quills.' Harry said, wondering why Ron would get them.

Ron turned an amazing shade of red, and mumbled something.

'Sorry I didn't quite catch that.' Ginny said, looking at her brother.

'Hermione likes them.' He said again, ducking his head low so that none would see his scarlet face.

'By the way, where is Hermione?' Harry said to them.

Ginny shook her head furiously at Harry, trying to nonverbally tell him not to bring up the subject. He looked at her questioningly. Ron caught on. 'Yeah, where is Hermione, Ginny.' He asked slyly.

'Er... She... she had to send a letter.' Ginny said as quiet as she could.

Ron passed this off without any worries, but Harry's eyes widened. He looked at Ginny and mouthed 'Krum?' And she nodded her head. Her eyebrows were raised into her hairline.

'Anything you two want?' Ron asked them, changing the subject.

'Er... I'm just going to get a pack of chocolate frogs... that's all... or maybe I'll get their finest chocolate... Lupin got me hooked on it.' Harry said to Ron. They went around the sweet shop looking.

'I think I'll get some Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.' Ginny said. She went up to the old lady at the counter and asked for a large box. Harry and Ron soon met up with her, and they paid for their candy.

'Ready?' Ron asked them. They decided to go to Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeer. They found Hermione smacking her head on the table, where she was sitting with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

'Hermione!' Ron said excitedly when he saw her.

'Slow down Hermione... are you alright.' Ginny asked her laughing.

'I'm fine, but let's get a table.' Hermione said, dragging Ron with her, who was for the current time, entranced by Lavender's flirty act, and her simply peachy personality. Lavender, once again, glared angrily at Hermione, and her and Parvati began talking in fast, gossipy voices.

'Thank you... you all saved me. I was about to just leave them and go back to Hogwarts.' Hermione said in a relieved voice.

'Why were you with them anyways?' Harry asked, after smacking Ron to pay attention to the conversation.

'Well, you guys left before I could come with you, and they were the only Gryffindor girls there to go with, and besides they were going to force me if I didn't say yes. They wouldn't shut up about getting me a new wardrobe... my god. I was about to die. But, again, thanks for saving me.' Hermione said to them, smiling.

Suddenly, Hermione's smile disappeared and turned into a hurt frown, when she saw Ron get up and give Lavender the sugar quills. All three, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were watching Ron with dumbstruck looks. He bent down and whispered something in his ear, and she gave him a huge hug. Over his shoulder, Lavender shot Hermione a smirk, and she raised her eyebrows up and down.

When Ron came back Harry was just staring at him. 'What? I just asked her to be my girlfriend!' He asked dumbly.

Harry whispered into Ron's ear, so the girls couldn't hear, 'I thought those were for Hermione.' He said.

'No, I never said they were for her, I said she liked them.' Ron said to Harry.

'You idiot!' Ginny snapped at Ron, as Hermione left the room, unable to keep her tears in.

'What did I do!' Ron asked insistantly.

'Ron...' Harry growled angrily... he couldn't believe Ron's stupidity.

'Go hang with your girlfriend.' Harry told him. He left Ron hanging, and went out to comfort Hermione.

'Maybe I will.' Ron said to him frustrated.

'Good.' Harry said, before slamming a galleon down on the table for their drinks and following Hermione, and Ginny out the door.

When they were out of the Three Broomsticks, Harry saw Hermione and Ginny sitting on an old log that was infront of the Shrieking Shack.

'Hey.' Harry said to them softly.

Hermione tried to wipe away the tears as best as she could. 'He always gets me sugar quills.' She said shrugging. 'Why... am I acting so stupid over a boy... and some candy... this is not like me...' Hermione mumbled.

'Hermione why are we sitting here?' Ginny asked.. There was a special thing about the log they were sitting on... Harry didn't know.

'Because I'm sitting where I got my first kiss.' Hermione said dully, knowing that this would be a big surprise for Harry, but it was time he found out.

'Wait... Who kissed...Ron kissed you... here! Infront of the Shrieking Shack!' Harry said surprised.

'Yes. We were sitting on this _stupid_ log.' Hermione said bitterly.

Harry immediately stood up, that was Ron's spot.

'And you thought we were arguing over a stupid cat and rat.' She mumbled.

'So... so you weren't mad at each other because of Crookshanks and the rat! Then why were you arguing?' Harry said, even more surprised. He was beginning to think that nothing would make him speechless... this did.

'We were mad about that... but it was mainly this... Because Ron said that I ... that I...' She sighed heavily.'In the end, we solved it by saying it was a mistake.' Hermione said to him, frowning and shaking her head.

'Did you know this?' Harry asked Ginny. She nodded yes.

'I can talk to him...' Harry said to her, hoping to make her feel better.

'No... he's got _Lavender.' _She spat out the girl's name.

'Oh.' Was all Harry could say.

'So, you two solved your problems?' Hermione asked, changing the subject towards Ginny and Harry.

Harry and Ginny's eyes widened because of how blunt Hermione was when she mentioned it. 'We're fine.' Harry answered quickly.

'Good.' Hermione said, before straightening her shoulders, and grabbing Ginny's arm.

'Let's go back to Hogwarts.' She proposed. They walked back hand in hand to Hogwarts.

---

'Look at him! It's disgusting!' Ginny said, watching Ron kiss Lavender.

'He obviously isn't hungry.' Hermione commented sadly.

'Harry! What is that!' Hermione said, absolutely disgusted at the book Harry was holding. He lifted the cover for her to read.

'Advanced Potions... Harry, I thought you weren't taking potions anymore.' Ginny said to him.

'Slughorn, the new teacher will accept me in his class. I needed a book, so I borrowed one from the class. It's all written over... I should've asked for another one.' Harry said, browsing through the book, looking for any none-written on pages.

'Half-Blood Prince...' Harry murmured, intrigued by the book.

'Well, you can sit next to me, and we can just share my book.' Hermione said briskly, trying to ignore the noisy sounds of the couple not far away from them... she was scandalized, it was in the Great Hall... during dinner!

'Ok...' Harry said gratefully that he wouldn't have to use this gratified copy... it was hard to read in between the lines.

'Now that classes are finally settling in, we should all get back on schedule. Harry, have you asked McGonagall about Quidditch?' Ginny asked her Quidditch captain. He looked up from the vandalized book.

'Oh yeah I did... we have our first practice Saturday, and from then on we have them Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights.' Harry informed her. He thought the team would look good this year.

'Great.' Ginny said smiling. Her and Harry were... considerably better... but not back to where they were. He seemed to be hiding something.

'So we start practicing on a regular basis next week?' She questioned.

Harry nodded his head silently.

'Why do you two have your noses stuck in that book!' Ginny asked. Harry and Hermione both had their potions book right up to their faces.

Harry lowered his... 'I have to do an essay that is due soon, and I think Hermione is trying to block out the sight of Ron and Lavender right now.' He said, smiling to Ginny, but feeling bad for Hermione all the same.

'Oh.' Ginny said, grimacing when she looked over her shoulder at Ron right now.

'He's such an idiot.' Hermione grumbled.

'He'll come around Hermione.' Harry said... but he couldn't help but silently adding on _hopefully_ to the end of that sentence.

'I'm going to go up to the common room... I can't handle this.' Hermione said frustrated. She got up and left the table.

'See you around...' Ginny said weakly, even though Hermione had already left.

'Come on, let's go to the common room and do this, we're finished eating anyways.' Harry told Ginny. She looked up from the parchment she was writing on.

'Er... I'll be up soon, go on.' She said to him smiling.

'Who are you writing to anyways?' Harry asked her.

'Fred and George have this girl named Verity working at their shop for the time being. I'm writing out an order form of U-KNO-POO to give to Ron, maybe Lavender will think constipation is unattractive... also I need to stock up for pranks. Would you mind signing right here? They always say that you get everything free... and I want to get as much as possible... they like charging me extra.' Ginny said smiling shyly. Harry signed the order form for her, so that she wouldn't have to pay for anything... Harry Potter gets everything free is a good idea.

---

Harry's nightmares continued for the past two months. Every night, he and Ginny met down at the common room. Sometimes, they didn't even talk... they just sat there. Ginny was still with Dean, but she was secretly planning on breaking up with him. She was sick of going on with a relationship that obviously wasn't working. ... And... for other reasons, like her sudden attraction to Harry. The Gryffindor Quidditch team wasn't doing so bad. They hadn't lost yet... but many were sick of Ron inviting Lavender to watch their practices. She would squeal everytime he went into a spectacular dive, and then run over immediately and make sure he is alright... always ending in a snogging session. Harry also deciphered the Half-Blood Prince's writing, and he was using his help every potions class. Hermione thought that the book was absurd, and of course, dangerous.

One day, Harry was walking down the corridor. It was after a Quidditch practice, and he decided to go through a shortcut and he barged through a tapestry. He wasn't in a good mood because of Ron's little game... You know, the 'I'm gonna go kiss my girlfriend, but Harry Potter is my friend, so I'm still on the team, even if I skip practice.' That game... The next scene he saw didn't improve his mood... if anything it lowered it.

There was Dean Thomas sucking the lips off of Ginny... his ultimate crush. 'Oh my god...' Harry mumbled, before turning back around and planning on leaving the room... to give them.. yeah...

'Harry! Wait!... Get off me Dean.' Ginny said exasperately, pushing Dean away, and running after Harry. Finally she caught up to him.

'Harry! Wait up...' Ginny said breathlessly.. Harry didn't know if it was from kissing or running to get him.

'That wasn't what it looked like...' Ginny began.

'Then what was it Ginny? Because it looked a whole... of a lot like snogging to me.' Harry said calmly, yet sadly at the same time, trying to hold in the disappointment.

'No... no... you don't understand. I was... I was breaking up with him!' Ginny said defensively.

'And, that's what you do when you break up?' Harry asked sarcastically rolling his eyes to stop them from stinging.

'Harry. Please listen to me... Dean heard you coming down the corridor, and he just... just... well you saw! He like jumped on me right before you came in!' Ginny said, flabbergasted.

'He did?' Harry said, feeling... maybe a tad better that Ginny hadn't initiated the action that he saw.

'Yeah... I was pushing him away when you came... he's just... he's... jealous of you... if anything.' She said quietly. She was frowning.

This was the last thing Harry expected to hear... Dean jealous of him... 'Why would he be jealous of me?' Harry asked confused. He was the one with the girl that Harry had wanted.

'Because... because... I told him I was no longer... interested in him... and I like you now.' She said softly. She looked down towards the ground because she was embarassed. She couldn't believe she just said that.

'I like you a lot too Ginny.' Harry whispered. He took a hand and lifted Ginny's face up. She stood on her tippy-toes and lightly kissed him on the lips. Ron happened to burst in at the wrong moment, to find his best mate, and little sister kissing each other. He had Lavender tagging along behind him.

'Harry! What are you doing!' He said urgently. Harry's face went from red to pale in a matter of seconds.

'The question is Ron... what are _you_ doing... I've been looking for you all over! We had practice today! It's Monday! You didn't even attempt to show up... Do you know what... I've had enough from you, I'm tired of watching you run off from practice to go kiss Lavender, not having any care in the world at what Hermione might think... what are you... sick! Because she's sitting right next to you during breakfast, having a civil conversation... and what do you do? You set Lavender in your lap and get it on... anymore missed practices, and you're off the team... You don't deserve to even have Hermione as you're friend! You kiss her, then tell her it's a mistake... when she's liked you all along... You're an idiot.' Harry snarled to him.

'Harry don't talk about things you don't understand.' Ron snapped, wondering how Harry found out about their kiss.

'Oh, I understand clearly... or perhaps you didn't know that I go to the library and listen to her cry because you're too busy flailing about in the common room every afternoon. You need to think about the feelings of the people around you, before you show your emotions to the world... even if you do love Lavender... ' Harry said to him, his voice rising above a normal conversation level. Lavender, who happened to be in the room too, was cowering behind Ron, every once and a while letting out an annoying giggle.

Ron looked ashamed of himself. 'She's seriously mad?' He asked.

'If you stopped kissing Lavender for a few seconds, you would be able to tell for yourself. She thought that you and her would get along good on the Hogsmeade trip, but instead, you asked Lavender out.' Harry said, calming down more. Ginny was holding his hand, and he realized he was squeezing it pretty tightly... so he immediately stopped, and apologized.

'What's going on between you two?' Ron asked in a dull tone.

'I dumped Dean today.' Ginny answered.

'Oh... Then I guess that gives you the right to go after Harry then...' Ron said in the same tone of voice.

'Actually... I went after her.' Harry said honestly.

'So... you two are going out...' Lavender said, in a gossipy voice, her eyes got wider as both Harry and Ginny nodded their heads in agreement.

'Brilliant!' She whispered excitedly.

'Leave Lavender.' Ron whispered in a low voice.

'What!' She said, sounding scandalized.

'Yes... I'm sorry, I don't like you anymore... we just... we aren't meant to be.' Ron said in a disappointed voice... he was upset with himself for hurting the one girl that he truly loved. He only wanted to make her jealous... he heard what Ginny said at Hogsmeade about her sending a letter... it was obviously to Krum.

Lavender quickly and quietly left the room. She stomped the rest of the way back to the common room angrily... probably to go and glare at Hermione more.

'Now that that is settled, me and Harry will be on our way.' Ginny told Ron. She grabbed Harry by the hand and they were making their way back to the common room... but not without running into Dean first.

'Ginny! I've been looking for you.' Dean said. His eyes were traveling from Harry and Ginny's clasped hands, and Ginny's face... then back to Harry.

'Oh... Ok.' Ginny said awkwardly.

'Well... come on.' He said, grabbing her hand, and trying to tug her from Harry's grip... but Harry remained firm, and wouldn't let go.

'Ahem... Potter... do you mind letting go of my girlfriend's hand?' Dean asked in an annoyed voice.

'Dean... I told you. I want to break up... I'm sorry, but I just don't feel anything when I'm with you.' Ginny said softly, but taking Dean's hand off her hip, and untangling his other hand out of hers. Instead, she leaned into Harry.

'Oh.. I see... so this is how it is, huh? Potter, I saw you sucking up to her brothers... you even put her on the Quidditch team... I even know about your late night wanderings down in the common room... I'm not stupid. I'd watch it if I were you.' Dean said angrily.

Dean walked away, and Harry was still standing where he was, trying to find out if that was an empty threat.

'No worries Harry. Dean won't touch you.' Ginny said confidently

'If your sure.' Harry said to her. They ran back to the common room to play a game of chess.

When they got there, Ron was sitting in a comfy armchair, staring deeply into the fire. Hermione was studying at the round table. When she noticed the other two come in, she dropped her books and sat by them.

'Well, he seems to be missing half a body... or no, Lavender isn't all over him!' Hermione said gleefully.

'We talked some sense into him.' Ginny said smirking.

'Did you do it Gin?' Hermione whispered, knowing that today was the day that Ginny planned on breaking up with Dean.

'Yep, and I got someone else along the way.' Ginny whispered back.

'Who?' Hermione said happily.

'You're sitting right next to him.' Ginny pointed out.

Hermione hugged Harry and said 'Congratulations.'

'Goodnight you guys... I'm going to bed for now.' Hermione proclaimed... this was too good of a day, she didn't want to stay up any longer, for fear of ruining the perfect moment.

When Ron noticed Hermione get up and going he stood up quickly. 'Goodnight Hermione.' He said with a weak smile. These was the first time he truly spoke to her in about two months.

'Goodnight Ronald.' She said softly and sweetly, giving him a true smile.

'This day couldn't be any better.' Hermione whispered on her way up to the sixth year, girl's dorm rooms.

She didn't know that Lavender had a plot worked all out...

---

**Chapter four, complete! Thanks for your reviews. Review again!**

**Wheezlygirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone. this is chapter five. enjoy. review in the end.**

**wheezlygirl **

**diclaimer: ahhhh boo... I'm not jo.**

**---**

'Parvati! Parvati!' Lavender Brown was furiously shaking her friend to wake up. She was sleeping in her bed, and it was around 10 in the morning. All the other girls went down for breakfast.

'Are you stupid Lav?... come on, it's 10 o'clock... I need my beauty sleep!' Parvati complained. She told this girl a million times, not to wake her up on weekends this early. She must have short term memory loss or something.

'No, it's not a weekend today Parvati... we've got classes in like... like now! Get up. Yesterday was Sunday... today is Monday, Transfiguration is awaiting our presence!' Lavender said elaborately. She threw an arm up in the air and breathed in the scent of morning.

'Get up Parvati... morning is calling our names! And besides, I have an awesome plan that you will love... Ron will be mine by... well soon enough!' Lavender said enthusiatically. She opened the drapes of the room and let the sun rayes flow through.

'Now, come on, we must go or McGonagall will have our heads on a platter.' Lavender finished. She put her hands on her hips and finally pushed Parvati out of bed, laughing at her best friend.

'Lavender Brown, I hate you!' Parvati yelled out to her with a frustrated growl.

'I love you too Par.' Lavender said walking out of the room with a backwards wave.

Ten minutes later, and an angry Professor McGonagall, the two girls finally arrived in Transfiguration, complete with giggling and flirting the whole way.

'Miss Patil, Miss Brown, we are so glad that you made it to class, take a seat.' McGonagall said in a fake cheery voice.

'See I told you we wouldn't get in trouble...' Parvati murmured to Lavender with a saintly smile.

'Oh... and you two will have detention this Thursday with me.' McGongall said, dropping the flitty voice, and giving them a stern look.

Parvati groaned, but passed the information by... detention wasn't that bad.

'Oh, Professor.. no please, that's Quidditch practice day!' Lavender whined childishly.

'Miss Brown... you aren't on the team.' McGonagall said confused as to why she would care when Quidditch practice was.

'Oh, I know... I just wanted to support Ron, my boyfriend.' Lavender said with a sweet smile, pointed mainly towards Ron, who was watching the whole ordeal with wide eyes. Hermione was watching too. She just bit her lip and looked downward, trying not to get another one of the famous Lavender smirks.

---

'What was that all about?' Harry asked Ron after their class. They had a free time, while Hermione raced off to Ancient Runes.

'She... she... she thinks we're still together... Lavender is a... stalker!' Ron choked out. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching or following him. Nobody was there.

'Just ditch her mate... tell her it's over.' Harry said easily, smiling at Ron.

'It's not that easy!' Ron proclaimed out loud.

'Right mate... but you know that this sure won't help the Hermione issue that we have at hand.' Harry told him, clapping a hand on his best mate's back.

'Yeah... yeah I know. But I mean come on... I'm allowed to at least be interested in other girls right... I'm not just tied down to Hermione... I'm not... am I?' Ron asked him suddenly.

'No, you aren't. But, are you trying to tell me that you're still interested in Lavender Brown?' Harry asked laughing.

'Of course not.' Ron said quickly.

'I thought so.' Harry said, receiving a glare from Ron.

'Come on mate... free time. We might as well get started on that essay from McGonagall... two feet... is she trying to torture us?' Ron said to him loudly.

'Suppose so.' Harry told him, rolling his eyes.

---

'So what's this 'Oh-So-Brilliant-Plan' you're talking about?' Parvati asked Lavender.

'Ok... It's pretty much a definite that Gryffindor will win it's next match, right? Well, I'm going to start with the celebration party...' Lavender said, telling her best friend all about the plan to win Ron over.

'You're right... it is brilliant.' Parvati said, putting on a fake smile. Sure, she loved her best friend enough to support her in a time like this... but she had to admit, all that her and Ron's relationship was, was physical, and it was quite annoying. Even the plan included physical, rather than spiritual, and all that. Parvati agreed with Lavender, but couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling of sadness for Hermione.

'Thanks girl, so you'll help me with it?' She asked wickedly.

'Oh of course Lav, what are friends for?' Parvati said, she gave her a high five, and she went to get her divination chart to work on.

---

'Dean, will you stop cornering me?' Ginny said, giving out a frustrated sigh. This kid was getting annoying.

'Ginny... Harry was talking about you last night, I heard him.' Dean said, trying his last effort to try and get Ginny angry at Harry... he was getting desperate.

'I was with Harry last night, Dean. Drop it. I don't want to hear it anymore.' Ginny said, rubbing her temple.

'Don't do this, Gin... please. Don't get rid of what we had.' Dean said grabbing ahold of her arm and forcing her to look at him.

'I have class.' Ginny said, trying to pull away. He didn't budge.

'I have class and I've got to go... if you don't let go of me now, you will seriously regret it.' Ginny said dangerously.

'Gin-' Dean began again.

'Mr. Thomas, unhand Miss Weasley immediately!' McGonagall said as she was coming around the corner. She heard everything the young man had said to Ginny. Dean let go obediantly, and gave Ginny a lasting look.

'Thanks professor.' Ginny said gratefully, smiling at her.

'Is there anything that we should discuss Miss Weasley about Mr. Thomas... or anyone else for that matter, you know that your head of houses are always open for discussion.' Professor McGonagall said to her, smiling back.

'I'll remember that.' Ginny said to her.

'Now off to... potions, I believe.' McGonagall said to her, motioning towards the corridor to her left.

'See you around Professor.' Ginny told her.

---

'Sirius! Sirius! Why... why... No... I can't... reach!' Harry was saying in his sleep. His arm hurt from holding it out so long... but he had to get to Sirius. He finally woke up, even though he wanted to stay in them, so that he could find out what the answer was.

He tip-toed down the stairs to find Ginny waiting for him by the fire smiling. He sat down on the couch and weakly smiled at her. She wanted to kiss him, but could tell that right now was not the appropriate time. Instead, she put her smaller hand into his.

'What happened Harry.' She whispered into his ear.

'I... I... might know why I'm getting these dreams.' Harry whispered, finally coming to a conclusion.

Ginny perked up a little. 'Why do you think you're getting them?' She asked, laying down on his chest.

'He's trying to tell me something... Sirius. He's sending me some type of message. But, it's not a direct message. He - he's in the veil, but I have no idea how to get him out... and he's definitely not dead. The dreams are the same one everytime... but I've begun studying them, and if you look closely, you can somewhat just... look for things out of the ordinary. Like... how he is looking directly at me when he fell through.' Harry told her, then sighing heavily.

'That's deep.' She said to him quietly.

'I know... but it's the truth.' He said, biting his lip.

'We'll figure it out Harry. I promise... What if we... we possibly used the room of requirement?.. It could lend us a pensieve, and books on the Department of Mysteries.' She said to him, trying to think of other ways that she could help him.

'Oh! I forgot...' Harry said, smiling.

'What?' Ginny asked excitedly.

'Hagrid... Hagrid gave me a book on the Department of Mysteries. I thought it was strange.. he usually gives me something dangerous for my birthday. But... but this year was different.' Harry said, wondering why he didn't think of this before.

'We'll solve this mystery... We... we... might be able to get a little more out of it too.' Ginny said, praying that they could... somehow... save Sirius.

'I know what you mean.' Harry said to her.

'Goodnight Harry. I... I love you.' Ginny said, before closing her eyes and giving him a long kiss.

Harry was caught by surprise, she usually just said goodnight... 'I love you too.' He whispered lightly, kissing her back. Ginny leaned her head on his forhead and closed her eyes. They stayed like this for a while, but eventually went their seperate ways up to bed.

---

**just wanted to let you guys know... I had so much fun writing the evil Lavender and Parvati part... you might see some more of it later on in the story. **

**that's the end of chapter five. hope you liked it. **

**wheezlygirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**here is chapter six guys, enjoy it! make sure to review in the end. thanks for all the support... **

**-wheezlygirl-**

**---**

'Potter... let me show the class the correct way to perform a non-verbal defense spell.' Snape sneered, his teeth baring. His smiled was wider than ever.

He raised his wand ready to strike Harry with a spell. Harry, prepared shouted, 'Protego!' Snape's spell was blocked, and he currently looked ready to burst with anger.

'Potter... what are we working on?' He asked quickly.

'Non-verbal spells.' Harry mumbled, trying to contain his own anger and frustration.

'Did you do a non-verbal spell, Potter?' Snape said to him, his smile getting wider.

'No.' Harry murmured, not lowering his eyes from his professor's.

'Inappropriate response to a professor, Potter. Detention.' Snape said evilly.

'What?' Harry protested angrily.

'Yes Potter, first you insist on incorrectly performing what you are supposed to be learning, and second, I thought I told you last year, to call me _sir_ everytime you acknowledge me.' Snape told him spitefully.

'Professor... You didn't warn...' Hermione began speaking in Harry's defense.

'Hold your tongue Miss Granger. It is not your job to give and take detentions in my class.' Snape said strictly and wickedly.

'But I was just pointing out that...' Hermione started again.

'You were just pointing out that you can join Mr. Potter if you open your mouth to talk again.' Snape yelled at her, cutting into her sentence again.

Hermione glared at her worst professor. He simply raised his eyebrows at her, daring her to speak again.

'She was just trying to expl-' Ron began in a loud voice, mad that his professor back talked Hermione.

'Weasley, detention with Potter, tomorrow.' Snape said to them, and then turning his back on all of them.

'Homework, practice non-verbal spells. Three foot essay on the essentials in the spell and why none of you correctly performed it today.' Snape told them, narrowing his black, beady eyes. 'Due tomorrow.' He finished, pointing his wand to the door, which magically opened, signally that class was dismissed.

'Hermione performed a non-verbal spell today...' Neville murmured as he walked out of the door.

'Professor...' Harry went up to Snape before he left. Ron followed him.

'What is it now Potter...' Snape asked in an annoyed voice.

'Professor Dumbledore is asking me to meet him in his office tomorrow night, I can't make the detention that you assigned. Is there another date I could make it up... _sir_?' Harry asked his professor, making sure to put an emphasis on 'sir'.

'I will talk to the Headmaster about it, but for now, your detention is reassigned for Thursday, the day after.' Snape said menacingly.

'That doesn't mean you get off too Weasley, leave my sight.' He snarled.

Harry and Ron left the room in bad moods, but were in high spirits to hear that they had a free time at this time, so they decided to get to work straight away on the potions essay so that they wouldn't get backed up with too much homework.

'What was I doing wrong today Harry?' Ron asked confused... he knew more about D.A.D.A. than Ron, himself did.

'You weren't focusing, you have to concentrate on the task at hand... like focus of the moving of rays of the beam that will come from your wand. Think of all the molecules moving one by one, piece by piece. You have to think of the beam one place, and then straight before you.' Hermione answered for him in deep explanation... which nobody understood.

Ron looked dumbstruck... 'Oh yeah, I forgot to think about _molecules_ with Snape breathing down my neck.' He said sarcastically.

'Well, it's what I did, and it seemed to work.' Hermione said shrugging. She slammed her potions book shut and rolled up the long piece of parchment.

'You're done!' Ron asked enviously.

'Yes.' Hermione answered, pulling out her Runes book and studying for their quiz tomorrow.

'It was three feet!' He proclaimed surprised.

'So?' Hermione said, passing the information by.

'You cease to amaze me, Hermione Granger.' Ron said, smiling proudly at his best friend.

Hermione blushed, 'Alright, hand me your essay.' She said, snapping her book shut. She began correcting it and the scratching of quills shown that Ron had made a few mistakes.

'Thanks Hermione.' He said gratefully, rubbing his temple.

'Er... Ron, well, Professor Slughorn, he... he has this Christmas party that I'm invited to. I was... well... I was wondering if you would possibly want to go with me?' Hermione asked quite nervously. Her hand shook on top of the word she was supposed to be crossing out.

'Par - party?' Ron asked, turning red... this would be a perfect time to ditch Lavender...

'Yeah... Christmas party.' She repeated, lowering her eyes, so as to not look into his own.

'Well, I suppose it would be cool to...' Ron smiled his awarding winning smile, and he began to talk, but was cut off by a shrill scream and someone jumping on him.

'Won-Won! ... It's me!' Lavender said squealing loudly. She began force-making out with Ron, who could do nothing, for he was pinned onto the couch.

Hermione watched in horror, seeing Ron... in her point of view... graciously accepting the snog that Lavender had offered.

She quickly dropped his essay and went up to her dorm to cry... she thought he would enjoy going to the party with her... and possibly as something more than friends... but instead he seemed open to Lavender and her antics.

---

'Won-Won?' Harry asked Ron after Lavender left the room.

'Hey... it can't be _that_ bad can it!' Ron exclaimed... his face was red from finally accepting the fact that Lavender was there to kiss, so he eventually began kissing her back. His smile got wider and wider.

'Ron... You're an idiot. A complete idiot. Do you remember what I told you when you caught me and Ginny... yeah, well, there... you did it again!' Harry told him angrily. Ron was such a jerk... he didn't know anything about womanly feelings.

'How! What did I do wrong this time?' Ron said loudly, he was too confused.

'You were in the freakin' middle of a conversation Ron! Dolt. Hermione was asking if you wanted to go to Slughorn's party with her... and there you go again, snogging Lavender, right before her eyes! You have no respect for Hermione, or her feelings...' Harry told him bitterly. He sat, and watched Ron do it again...

'I'm allowed to snog whomever I want Harry. There's not a rule against it!' Ron proclaimed.

'Yeah I know you are allowed to snog whoever, whenever, and wherever you want... but that doesn't mean that you have to flail around and enjoy it, infront of another girl who wishes it was her!' Harry said, getting to his feet. He was yelling now.

Hermione could even hear him up in her dorm.

'Harry... you wouldn't understand... it's complicated.' Ron told him.

'You're only just saying that so I'll stop yelling at you for the time being ... 'yeah Harry, it's too complictated, don't get involved.' ... but right now Ron, I just pointed out a primary example... besides the fact that a few days ago, you were complaining about Lavender being all over you. Do me a favor... and save it... I don't want to hear it!' Harry told him, angrily stomping out of the common room... he didn't know where he was going, or what he was doing... but he just kept walking... he knew he had classes in a little bit, but they could wait. He needed to let his anger steam off.

Finally, Harry stopped walking and looked around where he was. 'The Room of Requirement.' He whispered, seeing the blank wall before him. He noticed the painting opposite of the room, and smiled... this room brought back good memories.

'I need a place to relax and find out what I need to know.' Harry whispered. He repeated it and walked back and forth three times infront of the door. When he looked up, he saw a door with a large doorknob standing still.

He walked in and saw a large comfy looking couch opposite of a big bookcase filled with large volumes. In the center was a pensieve. He sat down, and laid back on the couch, and closed his eyes to feel the anger ooze away.

After a while, he began to doze off, knowing that he would pay for it later because he didn't show up in class. Soon, Harry began feeling a light breeze of air, and a warm touch on his face. He opened his eyes sleepily, and saw Ginny sitting on his lap smiling.

'Good nap?' She asked sweetly.

'Yeah... I was just angry at Ron... I found this place and decided to relax a little.' Harry answered, sitting up, and putting Ginny in a more comfortable position. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

'So that's why Dobby went and got me.' She said thoughtfully.

'Dobby got you?' Harry asked her.

'Yeah. He told me that you would like to see me.' She told him, raising her eyebrows.

'Oh... well that's nice. Wait! You have classes, you shouldn't be here!' Harry said, jumping up, and startling Ginny.

'Well, I do have classes, but from what Dobby said, Dumbledore told him that I was allowed to skip them... Snape was pissed as ever.' She said laughing at the memory of her potions class, with Dobby interrupting.

'I wonder why Dumbledore let you come.' Harry said wondering about his headmaster.

'Well, I was wondering something like that... how did he even know that you sort of needed me?' Ginny asked him, frowning.

'Dumbledore can make himself invisible... he's probably in this room right now.' Harry said looking around.

'Good job Harry.' Dumbledore said, appearing before both Harry and Ginny's eyes.

'Oh my god, Professor!' Ginny said, jumping off Harry's lap.

Dumbledore smiled, 'I saw nothing Miss Weasley.' He said slyly.

'Great.' Ginny muttered, turning red.

'I'm glad you two came up with a solution to those nightmares.' Dumbledore told them both, sitting on another couch that had just appeared.

'How did you..' Ginny began.

'I happen to like visiting the Gryffindor common room every once and a while. Brings back good memories. I don't, however, enjoy revealing myself often.' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Ginny and Harry both didn't meet Dumbledore's eyes.

'Now, I'm here to help you Harry... and you too Ginny, if you, and I'm sure you will, insist.' Dumbledore told them both.

'Oh I insist.' Ginny said, smiling.

'Good. Now, seeing as you have a pensieve here, then that will make matters simpler. Now, I will be beginning to call both of you out of class in order to study with me, what you must learn. This is essential.' Dumbledore said, getting stern.

'Alright.' Harry told him, agreeing.

'Now, Come, we must go into the pensieve.' He said to them. He pulled out a tiny bottle full of a swishing memory.

Eventually, they came back out... Ginny was serious looking, and Harry looked uncertain.

'Do you understand that memory?' Dumbledore asked them gravely.

'Explain it again professor. I still am not sure... please ex-' Ginny began to Dumbledore.

'Ok, let me begin again. The man, Gaunt. He is the heir of Slytherin, hating his daughter, whom he thought was a squib... a serious wrongdoing in a strictly pure-blood enviroment. She was in love... with a muggle.' The old man told them, squinting his eyes, trying to get them to understand.

'The muggle was Tom Riddle Senior, Ginny.' Harry told his girlfriend. She looked scared, she hated Tom Riddle... Harry grabbed her hand reassuringly.

'And... and Merope... she was Junior's mother?' Ginny said, getting the facts straight.

'I'm glad both of you are catching on quick.' Dumbledore told them, and then smiling for the first time since they came out of the pensieve.

'And... and his father left him when his mother stopped the love potion, and... then she died during childbirth. And... and... that's all?' Harry spluttered to his professor, who was in deep thinking.

'There will be more Harry, but now, I think that this is enough for tonight.' Dumbledore told him slowly and very carefully, as to not give too much information away at the current time.

'And... this will help us, how?' Ginny asked him.

'It will help win the war, that is all I can say now... but... eventually... we will reveal...' Dumbledore started murmuring to an extent, that neither Harry nor Ginny could hear him anymore.

'I must go. You two, may want to get down for dinner... it is late. I will inform all your professors that you were excused from all classes today... Oh and Harry, this is what I wanted to go over with you in my personal lesson with you, but seeing as we already did it today, then that won't be necessary. I will talk to professor Snape and tell him that you can make the detention tomorrow night.' Dumbledore told them mystically, before leaving the Room of Requirement.

'Well... that was... interesting.' Ginny said simply.

'Yes it was... and are you alright?' Harry asked comfortingly, knowing that Ginny was a little weary about anything to do with Tom Riddle, the man who possessed her four years ago.

'I'm fine... now, would you like to go to dinner, or study up on the Department of Mysteries? We have a whole library on the subject... and the pensieve.' Ginny suggested to Harry.

'Let's go to dinner. We can always come back to do this... besides I have a book on it in my trunk... we can look it up tonight.' Harry told her, after grabbing her hand and walking out of the Requirement Room.

'I'm never going to be comfortable in the common room again, now that I know that Dumbledore comes waltzing in whenever he feels like it.' Ginny said to him, shivering at the thought of Dumbledore watching their... ahem... few snog sessions.

'Yeah that kinda freaked me too.' Harry said, frowning slightly.

'Come on, dinner...' Ginny said, now racing down the corridor to the Great Hall. Harry was following her.

---

'Goodnight.' Harry whispered lightly, and then kissing Ginny on the cheek. He waved to Hermione and was about to go up the stairs... before he did, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, Ron reading... 1, 2, 3 repeat... Ron _reading!_ Harry was about to go and ask him what the book was, but decided against it and thought he would rather stay mad at him for a little longer. He shook his head confused, and was interrupted yet again, by Ginny.

'Harry...' She went up to whisper in his ear.

'Are you sure that you don't just want to stay down here... instead of going up and reliving your dream... again?' She asked him curiously.

'I need to see him one more time, I'll be down around midnight. Thanks for your concern.' He told her easily. She took a deep breath as she watched him go up the spiral stairway to the boy dormitories.

'Goodnight Harry... sweet dreams.' She whispered to herself under her breath.

She, like Harry, saw Ron reading the book in the corner of the room. She, unlike Harry, was more eager to know what was so intriguing that it even got Ron reading. She scrunched up her eyes, and walked over to him.

'If you've come to scream, and or critisise me, then leave... I've heard enough.' Ron told her sourly, his eyes staying reverted on the book.

'No... I was just wondering what was so important that's got you reading... for pleasure.' She said smiling bitterly... she still thought he was a git.

'It's called poetry.' Ron told her, still not looking up, or anything else for that matter.

'Ron... you... poetry?' Ginny asked, a little dumbstruck.

'What's the matter with that!' Ron snapped, finally looking at his sister.

'Nothing... I just didn't expect it from you.' She said to him, wanting to make a rude comment, but decided against it.

'Well... there's more to me than what meets the eye.' Ron told her eloquently.

Her eyes widened crazily, 'Alright then Ronald, care to explain.' She told him, sitting down on the chair opposite him.

He shut the book with a quick snapping motion. 'I'd rather not, seeing as you and Harry are getting pretty cozy and all, you'll go straight to him, and he can blow up on me.. again.' Ron told her angrily.

'No... you see, Harry and I... we feel bad for Hermione. You aren't the one who has to listen to her cry at night... and morning... and afternoon for that matter. She thought that you would want to go to theparty with her was all.' She said to him sadly.

'I understand what you are trying to say... I'm working on it. I don't know where my feelings lie... I like Lavender... but... but...' Ron said confused.

'But you also have some un-rested feelings for Hermione too.' Ginny finished for him.

'Yeah. But, don't get me wrong, Lavender isn't... bad... she's just emotional, and she shows her emotions... physically. And, Hermione... all we do is fight, fight, and fight. We aren't anything alike... and Lavender... she's just, she... likes me.' Ron told Ginny.

'Hermione likes you too. But... Think of the things you and Hermione are alike in, and then make your decision. Follow your heart Ron.' Ginny said softly.

'Thanks Ginny... for listening.' Ron said smiling for the first time in a long time.

'I always have time for my brothers, Ron.' Ginny said sweetly.

'Oh, and I have a question.' She added.

'What?' Ron asked her.

'Where did you get the poetry?' She asked him curiously.

'Hermione lent it to me ages ago, but I just forgot about it... Tonight just felt like a good night to read it...' He said shrugging.

'Goodnight Ron.' Ginny said to him. She went up to her dorm to get a few hours of sleep, before waking up at her usual time around twelve, to help out Harry.

---

**And that is the end. Hope you liked it.**

**REview.**

**W.G.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi everyone. here is chapter seven. enjoy it. review.**

**wheezlygirl.**

**MAKE SURE TO REVIEW IN THE END PLEASE!**

---

'So, re-read that passage, and try to concentrate on the nightmare Harry... you have to concentrate on the matter at hand.' Ginny told Harry strictly. It was around one at night, and they were sitting in the common room after hours. They were studying Harry's dream, and reading the book that Hagrid had given him.

'Ok, "_The Dept. of Mysteries, contains the most powerful, yet said to be dangerous, room(s). Most of the secrets confined in the rooms aren't even visible to a naked eye. Some say that even Unspeakables know nothing of the room of Death... the room which perhaps is most mysterious. All that is currently known is that Merlin, himself, put a powerful charm on the veil, to which all evil is persecuted_... "' Harry recited to her.

'Wait... wait for it...' Ginny's face was in deep thought, and Harry felt an enormous surge of love for the girl who was trying her hardest to help him in need. 'Ok, we know that all the rooms are dangerous... we learned that last year. But, perhaps, the death room is the most dangerous_...which all evil is persecuted_... Harry... that... might be what we're looking for.' She told him biting her lip.

'Do you mean... something like, the charm that Merlin put on the room doesn't apply to Sirius because... he wasn't evil?' Harry said, trying to work out all the puzzles. He now knew why this was called the Department of Mysteries.

'That's exactly what I'm getting at. The charm was meant to kill all those whom are evil that pass through it, but seeing as, Sirius wasn't evil in the first place, he might be... just trapped... it the veil... It's like a loophole in the charm.' She finished, and looked up at him.

'The question is...' Ginny began.

'How do we save him.' Harry said to her groaning.

'What... what's the problem?' She asked him concerned.

'Saving-people-thing.' He mumbled.

'Ahhh... is that thing Hermione said to you last year still haunting you?' She asked smiling. She hugged him and kissed him sweetly.

'Yes... but why are you smiling... it's what led us all to doom.' He said, as he sighed because of frustration.

'Your so called 'saving-people-thing' saved me in my first year... what's so bad about rescuing an innocent girl from the evil wizard?' She asked him, chuckling. She got what she wanted... Harry finally cracked a smile.

'See?' She said with a smirk.

'You're too smart for your own good... you know that right?' Harry said to her jokingly.

'You know I do.' She murmured.

Harry chuckled and went back to reading other excerpts from the the book on the Department of Mysteries. Ginny closed her eyes in concentration and took three deep breaths before opening them again, and preparing herself for some more cracking of the clues.

---

'Harry!' Ron whispered furiously. 'Harry!' He said again urgently, shaking his friend awake.

'What?' Harry said angrily and in a frustrated mood.

'Listen to me... come on mate, I'll try... I hate talking to people. Come on? Try and be my friend.' He told him at about four in the morning. Harry had already went to bed from his and Ginny's 'nightmare solution'... what they dubbed it, and he was dead tired... even if he wasn't asleep in the first place.

'Fine... talk.' Harry said stiffly to Ron.

'I'll stop doing it infront of Hermione... but I'm allowed to snog Lavender all I want... but I won't do it infront of Hermione... who knows... I might even get so frustrated with Lavender, and... well... break it off.' Ron told him.

'I'm sorry.' He finished off.

Harry accepted the apology. 'Look mate, I don't care what you do, just as long as my other friend doesn't get hurt too. And.. honestly, you were complaining about Lavender just the other day... I can't take the complaining, and then back to snogging every few minutes... it can drive a man crazy.' Harry told him, glad that him and Ron solved the problem, but even happier that Ron is taking into consideration about Hermione's feelings... for once.

'Thanks, I couldn't get to sleep thinking about it. I woke up when I heard Sirius' name... then when you went down to the common room... I followed you down, but as soon as I saw Ginny, I decided I didn't want to interrupt your snog session...' Ron told him, relaxing a little.

'It isn't a snog session... we... I can't talk about it now.' Harry said to him. He felt obligated to tell his other friends about his and Ginny's plan, but he just didn't feel ready to indulge in it all.

'That's cool mate, goodnight Harry... and thanks... again.' Ron said, giving a true smile.

'G'night Ron... detention tomorrow...' Harry mumbled sleepily, trying to close his stubborn eyes, but seeing defeat immediately... it was useless to try and go to sleep... even though he was getting drowsier and drowsier.

'Yeah... can't wait!' Ron said sarcastically.

---

'Potter, read your essay... aloud.' Snape said quickly with a smirk. He must've noticed Harry nodding off during class... because it definitely caught him by surprise. He looked at him crazily.

'My - my essay? We never do this...' Harry said confused.

'Yes Potter, your essay that was due... today.' He told him, while lazily picking at his fingernails.

'Oh... erm... yea. The essential to non-verbal magic are that you must focus of the molecular...' Harry began. After about five minutes he was finished. He looked up into his professor's hateful eyes.

'Well, I'm glad that Miss Granger can explain Defense Against the Dark Arts to Mr. Potter here. If I here of any more cheating in the Gryffindor common room, then I will not hesistate to go straight to the headmaster.' Snape told him baring his teeth.

'Hermione didn't help me prof-' Harry told Snape, midway a yawn.

'Don't lie to me Potter.' Snape told him. 'Twenty points from Gryffindor.' He said quickly.

Harry scoffed, and sat back down in his seat. He put his head in his arms... and eventually began dozing off to sleep, ignoring his protesting conscience telling him that he would definitely pay for doing this.

'Harry. You can do it. I know you can. But keep working. I know, I know, this is different from the usual dream... but I know you can do it Harry. Help me... and hurry, please.' Sirius told Harry during the dream... it was after his regular one, the one where he watched him fall through the veil... Sirius had never 'come' to him during one of the dreams...

That was the last thing he remembered, until he realized he was screaming loudly, all the while infront of professor Snape, who was mumbling charms under his breath, trying to wake him up.

'ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!' He couldn't seem to shut up... or stop moving around for that matter. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ARGGGGHHHHHH!' He screamed.

'Hermione, go get Ginny.' Ron told his friend quickly. His face was pale from all of Harry's jerking movements and spasms. Hermione obeyed immediately, and ran out of their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and raced over to the Transfiguration classroom across the hall. She went over to professor McGongall and whispered into her ear.

'Professor, I need to see Ginny Weasley, it's urgent.' She told her, with round, wide eyes.

'What is the problem Miss Granger?' McGonagall asked, scrutinizing Hermione, looking for an answer.

'No time to explain professor, please?' Hermione cried hurriedly.

'Well if you must, go on.' She said quite sternly.

Ginny, who was listening in, was already by Hermione's side in a second. 'Come on.' She said, as she dragged her friend out of the room.

'What happened Hermione?' She asked quickly, concerned.

'It's Harry... he's... he's screaming and shaking, and won't wake up in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.' Hermione said to her, biting her lip.

When they ran into the classroom, they noticed that Harry stopped screaming, for he was under Snape's silencing charm, but he looked as if he were screaming, but nothing coming out. He was still writhing around.

'Move it!' Ginny snarled to Snape, who obliged quietly, not sure what to do, for the boy was, as he thought 'insane'.

'Harry... Harry, it's alright... it's me. Open your eyes for me, please Harry.' Ginny whispered in his ear.

Harry could hear Ginny's soft voice, and felt a tad better already. He slowly and painstakenly opened his fear filled eyes, and saw Ginny. He tried talking but the silencing charm was preventing him from doing so. Hermione performed the countercurse, and Harry began speaking.

'Sir - i - us.' He croaked out quickly.

'Come on, we must go... professor, I have to see professor Dumbledore, can I take Harry please?' Ginny pleaded to Snape.

'Absolutely not Weasley... you think you can march in here and just take a stud-' Snape began talking evilly.

'Shut the hell up, and let me take him to the hospital wing at the least.' She shrieked in her professor's face. Tears were coarsing down her face, but it was just as blazing as ever.

Snape, who looked completely appalled to be spoken that way by a student, simply slapped Ginny, cold, across the face. 'Professor!' Hermione protested angrily, yet at the same time frightened.

'Miss Granger hold your tongue, I'm not in the mood to be back-talked by another child.' He hissed lightly.

'You... B-' Harry began yelling words that made Hermione gasp, and even made Ron feel childish.

Without further ado, Dumbledore felt it was time to show himself, for he was invisible the entire time, just wanted to be a mere bystander for once. 'Severus!' He shouted sternly. Harry stopped croaking out cuss words.

Snape turned red to white within seconds. 'Headmaster... Potter and Weasley are disturbing my -' He began, but was yet again, cut off.

'I was here watching all along, you could've called for me, if you saw problem in Mr. Potter's sanity during class... as for Miss Weasley, it was wise of her brother, and Miss Granger to go get her... seeing as she was the only one who could wake him from the trance!' Dumbledore boomed out loudly to the lanky, greasy git... who was cowering in his own form.

Harry, hurriedly, ran out of the room, and into the boys restroom to, promptly throw up in the toilet... only to be followed by Ron, who was in there making sure he was alright.

Hermione, meanwhile was beaming at Dumbledore, glad that he was finally standing up to the cruel Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

'You have absolutely no right to touch another student, while he or she is trying to help the well being of another... as you so selfishly did. We will talk about this further.' Dumbledore said in a disappointed, yet angry voice.

'Class dismissed.' Dumbledore finished, his eyes flashing. 'Miss Weasley, Transfiguration is over now, and that is your last class of the day. Inform your brother and Harry that their detentions are not required anymore.' He told her. She nodded, with wide brown eyes, clearly intimidated.

'Good day children... Now! Severus, follow me.' He said to them in the same booming voice.

'Come on.' Hermione mumbled to Ginny. They both ran to the boys bathroom to wait outside for Harry and Ron.

'That was interesting.' Ginny said, taking a deep breath.

'Sure was.' Hermione told her quietly.

Ten Minutes Later.

'What is taking them so long?' She said, after ten minutes.

'I don't know... but I'm sure I heard Ron say that he was taking Harry to the bathroom.' Hermione said.

'I'm going in.' Ginny said, making up her mind.

When she went in, she saw Harry and Ron both on the floor, looking wiped out.

'Come on... we need privacy, and we all need to talk.' Ginny said, helping Harry up off the floor to hug him tightly. She felt safer in his arms.

'Room of Requirement.' Hermione and Ron said simultaneously. They both blushed at the same time too.

All four, soon were trying to get to the Room of Requirement as soon as they could...

'Ok, sit down.' Ginny said, taking a seat on one the fuzzy couches. She sat next to Harry, and leaned against his chest and snuggled up against him. Hermione and Ron sat, quite uncomfortably on the other couch.

'Now... to business.' Hermione said in a... business-like... tone.

---

**Mwahh ha ha ha! Cliff Hanger! Sorry... needed to do it. Did you like it?... WHAT WILL DUMBLEDORE DO TO SNAPE! REVIEW!**

**!WheezlyGirl!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOME MAJOR REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE:)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Readers, here is Chapter 8. Enjoy, and make sure to Review!.**

**Thanks, Wheezlygirl.**

**---**

They all sat down on the couches that were all located in the Room of Requirement.

'What happened Harry!' Ginny asked immediately. She was deeply concerned about what he saw that made him freak out like he did.

'I saw Sirius... he was talking to me. Like, personally talking to me... not anything like it usually was. He... he spoke to me, Ginny.' Harry said, scared, but yet at the same time, excited that they got further in the mystery.

'What are you two getting at?' Ron asked confused... Harry saw Sirius, who was dead... and he... talked to him?...

'Harry... shall we tell them?' Ginny asked her boyfriend, who was looking uncertain. He eventually nodded his head. 'Well, Harry has been having these... nightmares. They are all about Sirius, and the night he died. They were just repeating themselves over and over again. We finally came to the conclusion that he was sending a message. I mean, why would Harry be dreaming about that... and all the things are pointing the right way?' Ginny told them knowledgebly.

'So that's why you always say Sirius' name at night.' Ron told him, the thoughts dawning on him. Hermione looked surprised Ron said that.

'I don't know, that was the Death Room... and that's where they persecute people.' Hermione said disbelieving.

'Hermione, we have a book on the Department of Mysteries... particularly about the Death Room. It states that only evil is persectued. Merlin put a charm on it while he was alive... those rooms have been there for eternity... not just our lifetime. When, Merlin put the charm on it, he made it so that all evil that passed through the veil, would die... but that's it? Don't you get it?' Ginny told her, so logically, it's like they both switched bodies.

'You mean, that Sirius wasn't evil, therefore he didn't die when he fell through the veil?' Hermione asked them, smiling at their studious efforts.

'Yes... he's just trapped.' Harry told them, his eyes watering. Ginny tensed, and he tightened his grip around her.

'But how would we save him?' Ron asked, thinking hard.

'That's what we're working on... Now, apparently, this is the first time Sirius ever talked to Harry in the dream... that might've been an illusion, I'm not sure... I'm trying to think.' Ginny said, biting her lip.

'Man, is Snape a greasy bat or what?' Hermione said disapprovingly. It was one of the few times she disgraced a teacher... but this was bad... he slapped Ginny! She wondered if Dumbledore would fire him, or insist that he stay.

'I've never seen Dumbledore that angry before.' Ginny said quietly and softly. Her face still tingled a bit. Snape may look weak, but he could slap someone pretty hard.

Harry lifted her chin to look at her cheek. It was a gleamy red color from Snape slapping her. 'The idiot... I can't believe he hit you.' Harry said malicously. His finger lingered longer on her tender cheek than was necessary.

'I know... I was surprised. It doesn't hurt much, but I wouldn't mind him being sacked for it.' Ginnylied tohim, smiling widely. It did hurt, she just didn't want Harry to be anymore mad.

'If he isn't I'll fight the whole way down' Ron said protectively.

'Same here... I can't wait to see his sour face when he's packing to leave for good.' Harry told them, now putting on a smile, even though he was still quite peaky from the nightmare.

'Don't go biting off more than you can chew.' Hermione told the boys reapprovingly.

'Hermione... talk about spoiling the mood.' Ron told her, looking put-out.

'I'm just trying to make sure that you don't get into trou-' Hermione began.

'We won't get into trouble by sticking up for my sister... who was hit by a professor!' Ron told her firmly.

'Alright, alright.' Hermione sighed in a defeated sort of way. She could never win either way with Ron, either she was caring for him, and he didn't want to be cared for, or she disapproved of him, while he wanted to be approved of.

Lucky for Ron, Harry didn't notice Hermione look sad by Ron's tone of voice, or he honestly would have heard it.

'Well, back to subject. Harry and I are taking lessons with Dumbledore... he - he probably wouldn't mind if we tell you. Well, we are learning about Tom Riddle's past... to help with the future.' Ginny told them solemnly.

'Really? That's so interesting. You must tell us all about it after each lesson.' Hermione said perking up.

'We will, no worries.' Harry told her happily.

'Amazing.' Ron murmured, in awe.

'Yeah, come on... let's go to the common room.' Ginny suggested.

---

'Severus, that was completely out of line!' Professor Dumbledore whispered furiously, through clenched teeth, to the lanky man before him, who looked rattled.

'I - explain ... It's just ... Albus, I will not allow them to back talk me dur-' Snape began, but he was cut off.

'Back talking! Is that what you call they did! They wanted to help Harry get to me, or at the least to the hospital wing. He was obviously under deep stress and couldn't control his own body. Clearly you saw that!' Dumbledore reprimanded to Snape for the first time in years.

'Well, he was, in my opinion, flailing about and screaming at the top of his bloody lungs. Surely you don't believe something is seriously the matter with him?' Snape said in rage, because Dumbledore was taking a student's side.

'Just because I don't confide _everything_ with you, Severus, doesn't mean that Harry and I have our _own _business to attend to.' Dumbledore told him sternly. He straightened his back from leaning up on his desk, and talking in Snape's face.

Snape messed up and showed a flicker of interest cross his countenance.

'Find that interesting, do you Severus... Find that interesting that Harry and I are having private lessons?' Dumbledore asked slyly, catching the look.

'I - uh.. I mean to say is that, I'm surprised that you didn't come to me again for Occlumency... I know you had your concerns last year.' Snape made up quickly for his blunder.

'You and I both know that I wasn't insinuating that Harry and I are having Occlumency lessons, Severus. I cannot have you manhandle a student like you did today. If the board of gov-' Dumbledore began, but for once in his life, Snape cut him off sharply.

'The board of governors will not find out. I will not be sacked!' Snape said, growing redder and redder.

'How can you be so sure? I could just aseasily sack a professor myself!Getting offhand tips from them, I presume... I pray that you have not left the -' Dumbledore flared up accusingly.

'You _dare_ assume that I have left the light side? _You dare_! I would...' Snape said loudly and agrily. He took a breath and lowered his tone, composing himself. 'I would never go back to the treacherous and cruel Dark Lord.' He told Dumbledore, scrunching up his eyebrows.

'Then say his name.' Dumbledore proclaimed loudly, jutting out his chin.

'Headmaster... I cannot possibly...' Snape said, looking utterly horrified.

'You know you can do it Severus. Even if you know his power, and you know his evil... you can say it.' Dumbledore shouted strongly.

Snape licked his lips nervously, and took yet another deep breath before talking in a low and steely voice. 'You are taking too much for granted Albus. If I were you, I wouldn't underestimate the prophecies-' He began, his eyes looking around, anxiously.

Neither Dumbledore, nor Snape, knew that Hagrid was outside the door, accidentally listening in on the last parts of the conversation. He was about to tip toe away quietly, so as to not go into this fierce arguement.

He then heard Snape say something that made Dumbledore sharply gasp. 'Maybe... ahem... maybe, I just... I don't want to do it anymore.' Snape said, quite cowardly and in a defeatist sort of way.

'You... you can't back out now Severus... it has only just begun. You cannot!' Dumbledore said triumphantly.

Hagrid thought it would be best to just leave now. He walked away, whistling, trying his best to look as innocent as possible... and not as though he just walked in on an extremely intense talk that Snape and Dumbledore were having.

He however, didn't hear the last part. 'I can't perform the Unbreakable Vow.' Snape whispered.

'And why is that? You swore to it! You swore to it for our side! You are backing out of your duty, and it will be OUR downfall!' Dumbledore proclaimed.

'Because... because of the prophecy about _them_.' He whispered, looking shiftily around.

'Severus... What prophecy? About who?' Dumbledore asked perplexed.

Snape stiffened, and went up to Dumbledore's ear to whisper. His mouth dropped when he heard the name of the person for whom it was made.

'I must hear this.' Dumbledore told him, motioning toward his pensieve.

---

'Now, this next memory, is of the young Tom Riddle. This... may be hard for you, Miss Weasley... I would not advise you to come into the pensieve... seeing as what happened to you in the Chamber of Secrets.' Dumbledore said to both Harry and Ginny.

They were on their second lesson together, and were in the Room of Requirement. The past weeks had past with quite a few mishaps... including Katie Bell being cursed by a a necklace of opals. Somehow she had got ahold of it, and is now transported to St. Mungo's. Harry and Ginny had begun thinking that it was all Draco Malfoy's doing... Harry filled Ginny in about what he heard on the Hogwart's Express... Malfoy gloating about 'bigger and better things'.

'I'm going in the pensieve.' Ginny said firmly, although her eyes gave away that she clearly was weary about it.

'Are you sure? You don't have to do this.' Harry told her concerned.

'I'll be fine.' Ginny said, smiling widely.

Mid-way through the memory, Harry could feel Ginny's hand tensing up. Then he heard one of the most chilling set of words that Tom could possibly have said. It made his skin crawl. '... I can make them hurt when I want to...' Harry felt Ginny go deep into his chest, burrying her face from view of the young Voldemort. He could feel her shaking from fright.

'Harry, you stay, I will be back.' Dumbledore told Harry.

'Professor... I can g-' Harry began.

'No, you must see the rest. I will be back. Stay.' Dumbledore told him forcefully.

Harry began protesting more, but Ginny and Dumbledore had already left the memory.

Finally, what seemed like an hour, but really was only five minutes, Dumbledore returned. They watched the memory in silence, until it was finished, when they left it together.

'Ginny!' Harry said to her. She was sitting on the couch.

'Are you alright?' He whispered when he hugged her.

'I'm fine.' She said, but her face was still tear-stained.

'Harry, you need to know the importance of this memory. Remember, Tom Riddle liked trophies, or precious items. They are important for later. I suggest that you both leave now.' Dumbledore told them seriously.

'Professor, your arm...' Ginny began, stifling a hiccough.

'Miss Weasley, a later story. I will get there. Goodnight.' Dumbledore said wearily. The kids left, while he was alone in the Room of Requirement, trying to unravel this second prophecy.

---

**That is chapter eight. There is more of a mystery added in it... how was it! Please tell me what you think in a review. Thanks guys.**

**Wheezlygirl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Come on you guys, 164 hits and only 4 reviews? You can do better than that! All I need is a few comments and I'm good. Please bring up the review number on this story!**

**ANYWAYS... here is chapter nine. i know it's short, but I suggest you read it a couple of times... this is one of the most important chapters out of all of them put together. Take my advice. -wink, wink-**

**enjoy. w.g.**

---

Harry walked out of his potions class feeling great. Not only had the Prince, as he started calling it, helped him ace his potions homework that was assigned, it also assisted him in winning the lucky potion, Felix Felicis.

Hermione had huffed and puffed about angriliy, because Harry so-called 'cheated' while doing his work.

'He was only being guided with different directions, Hermione.' Ron protested to her.

'Of course you would take his side... why even argue with you two. You listen to nothing I have to advise.' She snapped to Harry and Ron, before stomping away to the girls' dormitories, quite haughtily.

'What's up her butt?' Ginny said brightly, coming into the common room and looking at Harry's amused face and Ron's dumbstruck, yet confused one.

'She's just a little upset that Harry followed the Prince's guidelines to win this lucky potion... twenty-four hours of luck!' Ron boasted, yet looking shiftily and darkly at the corner where the girls' dorms were.

'Lucky potion?' Ginny asked Harry interested.

'Yeah... the Prince sure helped on this one.' Harry said happily. He didn't notice Ginny's darkened expression.

'Don't take this the wrong way Harry... but this Prince... he - he sounds a tad dodgey to me... don't you think?' Ginny asked cautiously... knowing Harry could get quite defensive sometimes.

Harry, feeling a little frustrated, yet tried to stay calm with Ginny, replied, 'It's nothing Ginny... it's not a bad book.'

'Ok, fine, if I have to spell it out for you, I will... it's like deja vue in my first year.' She said, taking a breath.

'Wha - oh... no... this book isn't speaking to me like Tom did.' Harry said clearly, now realizing why Ginny was concerned.

'Are you positive?' She asked, not quite trusting this book yet.

'I'm for sure.' Harry said to her truthfully.

'Ok... I believe you. But if you start going all strange on me... I'm stabbing the book with a knife.' She said seriously. Harry chuckled, then stopped when he realized that she was serious.

'Oh.' Was all he said.

'Now, we do have a Quidditch match tomorrow right?' She asked, getting off the topic of the Half-Blood Prince.

'Yeah, I can't wait!' Ron said, pumped.

'Good. I'm going to go to bed early tonight. It's been a long day.' Ginny said, sounding exhausted. Which was true... today she was requested out of Defense Against the Dark Arts and had to go and visit Dumbledore. Their meeting was top secret.

'Alright. Goodnight.' Harry said, giving Ginny and kiss.

Ginny smiled and walked up the spiral staircase, dropping the 'I'm fine act' and shaking her head wearily. The thoughts of what Dumbledore told her were spinning her mind too fast to even think .

_The true love will not show until the Chosen One will see the light.__  
_

_For when he knows his power, and her power too,  
_

_The man who makes him cower with fright.  
_

_He cannot die, or else nothing matters.  
_

_For she will not have her power.  
_

_The red is glaring, and the gray showing, with the One they will fight together.  
_

_The fourth will have to sacrifice all, in order to win.  
_

_Without each other, the others are nothing. She will play a part of gold, __for she is his power, to hisunknown._

_The true love will not show until the Chosen One will see light..._

Ginny's back tingled as she remembered the prophecy that Dumbledore showed her. He hadn't worked it out yet, but he said he was getting someplace. She jumped into her bed, and closed the hangings tightly, trying to push the string of thoughts away, and go to sleep.

---

'Hello everybody, and welcome to the sixth Quidditch game of the season! I'm Fred Weasley-'

'And I'm George Weasley-'

'Looking upon the stellar-'

'Completely awesome-'

'Unbelieveably speedy-'

'And unbeatable Gryffindor team-'

'We are proud to say that we have the feeling of a win for our house!' Fred shouted through the loud speaker for the Quidditch match.

'Weasleys!' McGonagall shouted warningly, hoping that they didn't sound too biased.

'Sorry Professor!' They chanted together.

'I thought I got rid of Lee Jordan last year.' Professor McGonagall mumbled.

'Ahhh, but it's best to keep him in our spirits, eh Professor!' George said enthusiastically.

Down at the pitch, Ginny and Harry were laughing at the comments of the Weasley twins.

'The Ravenclaw team is no match for Gryffindor's finely tuned team, captained by... HARRRRRRRRRRY POTTTTTTTER!' Fred shouted in the microphone.

'Followed by his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley... We're watching you Harry!... Katie Bell, and the new, Demelza Robbins!' They shouted simulatenously.

'Next, there is Ron Wealsey, Keeper... and topped off with Coote and Peakes! ... Oh and congratulations of filling the spot for Fred and I... you make us proud!' George said through the microphone.

McGonagall rolled her eyes, knowing it was stupid to even try convincing them out of their own commentary.

'The game starts out with a score for Gryffindor chaser, Demelza Robbins! Ravenclaw Keeper, tragically misses, yet the ball is zoomed back up to the Gryffindor end. Weasley One saves it, and passes it to the legendary KATIE BELL!' Fred said loudly. He nodded to his twin, and they both approached the microphone.

'WE LOVE YOU KATIE!' They shouted together when she made the score. It was twenty-zero, Gryffindor.

Katie did an extravagant bow when she scored, not without blowing a kiss to the commentary stand where Fred and George were. McGongall huffed, but none-the-less clapped respectfully... it was a good shot afterall.

After about twenty more minutes of play, the score was sixty-twenty, Gryffindor, and Harry finally spotted the Snitch. It was circling Ron's center pole, and he raced to get it. Harry beat Cho Chang by a mile to the Snitch. Gryffindor won the game.

'GRYFFINDOR WINS!' The twins yelled into the microphone. 'PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM!' Fred added loudly... all the scarlet and gold fans cheered over his voice.

---

'Hey, Ron. Would you like a butterbeer?' Lavender asked sweetly to Ron, who was still in his uniform, celebrating with the rest of the team.

Ron, thinking that Lavender would offer him a drink harmlessly, would be fine, accepted. He took a big gulp, and then had another bite out of his licorice wand. His eyes suddenly, opened wide, and he looked at Lavender with adoration.

'You look truly beautiful you know... Lav-Lav.' He said in a deep, impressive voice.

'Why thank you Won-Won.' Lavender said huskily, and she pounced on him, going into a full out snog session in the middle of the common room. Hermione knew that this would be the end of the celebrations for her, and left the common room as quickly as she could. She found the nearest, open classroom and went inside quietly. There was no use pretending... Ron would _never_ get over Lavender.

---

**I hope you read the words of wisdom at the beginning of this... it's quite important! Review.**

**W.G.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: All Jo Rowlings. Boo Hoo!**

**Enjoy. W.G.**

**---**

'Hermione?' Harry asked tentatively. He and Ginny walked into the unlocked classroom cautiously, knowing Hermione might be about to explode... but to their surprise, she looked quite normal and calm... yet a little strange with tiny birds floating around her head.

'Hi Harry, Ginny.' Hermione said, her voice squeaky.

'I suppose it's no use wondering why you're here...' She said, her head bowing low, and the twittering birds following.

'We wanted to see if you're alright.' Ginny said, giving an encouraging smile.

'Me? I'm fine... Ron seemed quite happy though, don't you think?' She asked, giving them a pathetic shrug and a weak smile. She thought that Ron was doing good the last week.

'Yeah, he - he didn't like Lavender yesterday... it's driving me nuts.' Harry confessed wearily.

'It's like... like she's got some control over him.' Ginny said thoughtfully.

'Control... like love-potion control?' Hermione said, suddenly interested.

'Yeah, I mean, one second he hates her and thinks she's a pyscho stalker, and the next he's... well... he's all over her.' Harry said, agreeing with them.

Hermione's eyes got unfocused, deep in thought. _If Lavender is using a love-potion on Ron... I could bust her flirty butt out of here, and possibly, get Ron along the way... it can't be too difficult._ She smiled, happy with her new way of thinking.

Just then, to Ginny and Harry's complete horror, Ron walked into the room, closely followed by a giggly Lavender.

'Hey! Sweetie, you go outside... I'll be right out.' Ron said, giving Lavender a huge and deep kiss goodbye. She walked out of the room, and Ron gave out a sheepish smile. He sighed heavily.

'Love is so... so cool.' He said dramatically, and very unlike Ron. It was so strange to hear those words come out of his normally sarcastic mouth.

Hermione's heart clenched as she watched Ron dig his face into Lavenders... but she remained cool, and calmly got off the desk she was sitting on.

'You might want to go now..._ Lav-Lav _is waiting.' She said with disgust and sadness. She walked away, but not without shrieking 'Oppungo!' and leaving Ron to be pecked by a billion birds.

'Let's go.' Ginny said, running after Hermione. Harry left Ron stranded too... too sickened by the thought of Ron professing his love to Lavender.

'Ron is definitely under some potion... there is no way he would act like that! I mean, honestly, 'Love is so cool'... what the hell!' Ginny proclaimed as soon as she got out of the room, and far away from Lavender. They soon caught up with Hermione, who was wiping away her silent tears.

'It wouldn't be a very well made love-potion either... It's probably a very weak one from Fred and George... who've taken up to making them now... or a home made one.' Hermione said smartly to them.

'Why do you think it's weak?' Harry asked her.

'Because if it was strong, he would be killing us all for getting in the way of kissing her, and he wouldn't shut the frick up about her... that's why. He obviously just is in awe with her... wonderous beauty... that he is thinking he is in love with her.' Hermione snapped to him.

'Oh.' Harry said quickly.

'Well, what do you propose we do?' Ginny said, now worried for her brother... who was quite clearly being fed a love-potion now.

'Go to professor Slughorn.' Hermione said simply and frustratedly, before saying, 'Ditty Birds.' The new password to the Gryffindor common room, where there was still celebrations occuring from the game.

'Professor Slughorn?' Ginny said confused, sitting next to Harry on a vacant couch.

'He will have an antidote... I will take Ron before class tomorrow... Hermione said that his potion can't be too strong, or he would be pining for her... it shouldn't be too bad.' Harry said thoughtfully.

'Alright. I better go to bed. Goodnight Harry, and good game. I'll see you soon.' Ginny said, before kissing him, and receiving quite a few cat calls from the corner of the room, 'Go Potter!', and a death glare from Dean.

Ginny smirked and walked up the girls' dormitory stairs. Harry went to bed too, knowing that he would soon be going to meet Ginny in the common room in about four hours.

---

'Ron, come on... Potions.' Harry said aggravatedly to a certain Ron, who was kissing Lavender, rather than eating breakfast at the current time. Hermione was briskly ignoring them, knowing that Lavender would soon get what she deserved... Harry filled her in on the entire plan, and she knew that Dumbledore wouldn't be pleased to find a student used a love-potion in school.

Harry, meanwhile, was taking a liking to saying nonsense things to Ron, seeing as he wasn't paying attention. Ginny was laughing at him.

'Ron, I see Voldemort walking in the school.' Harry said, but Ron did nothing, for he was too absorbed into Lavender's face. 'Ron... I... It was an accident, but... I got Ginny pregnant two nights ago.' Harry said in a serious tone. Ginny stopped laughing and turned red... Hermione smirked, yet looked darkly at Ron. 'RON! Hermione's going out with Cormac McLaggen!' Harry said quickly and furiously. A sound of a plunger coming out of a toilet came from Ron's direction.

'What?' He asked dumbly. Lavender looked appalled that Ron suddenly stopped snogging.

'Won-Won... ahemmm...' She said pointing at herself. Ron immediately got a dreamy expression on his face, and went back to fiercly snogging Lavender... in the middle of the Great Hall.

'That's strange.' Hermione murmured more to herself than to anyone else.

Harry noticed it too, usually when under a love-potion, people show no interest in anyone but to whom they... 'love'. But, Ron definitely paid attention when he heard that Hermione was going out with McLaggen.

'Ok Ron, come on.' Harry said, now dragging Ron away from the girl exhaustily. Not only had Harry had another nightmare at night that kept him up, but he also had to endure Ron whispering Lavender's name in pitch black darkness.

'I'm coming... I love you Lavender...' Ron said, blowing kisses to her. Hermione's were reverted to her eggs on her plate.

'Harry... where are we going... why did you take me away from Lav-Lav?' Ron asked, in a heart-broken, dreamy matter.

'We are going to Potions.' Harry said, continuing to drag Ron out of the Great Hall, who was somewhat resisting.

'But... but Potions isn't for another half hour... I want to see Lavender.' Ron said confused.

'I know... Lavender will be in Slughorn's office.' Harry lied quickly.

'Are you sure? Because she's still sitting at the breakfast table right now, Harry... please I want to say goodbye to her.' Ron said to him.

'I'm positive that you will see her in Slughorn's office Ron!' Harry said persistantly, and finally getting Ron out of the sight of Lavender.

'Lavender better be in there.' Ron said somewhat frustrated.

'I miss her already.' He kept repeating. Harry was getting more and more aggravated.

What seemed like hours to both Ron and Harry, they got to Slughorn's office. Harry fervently knocked on the door.

To their surprise, Dumbledore opened it. 'Ah Harry, and Ronald... Want to speak to Professor Slughorn I presume? Yes, well I'm on my way.' Dumbledore said to them, merrily smiling.

He left the door open to them, and Harry walked in silently, Ron giggling, and looking madly around for Lavender.

'Harry! My goodness, you've come early for class? No... Well what is it you need?' Slughorn said jovially and happily.

'Professor, I think Ron has been fed a weak love-potion... or possibly a home made one. I was wondering if you could give him an antidote.' Harry said explaining the whole situation to his professor.

'Yes, yes of course, I should've known you would be here about potions, I suppose you spotted the fake love immediately off the bat, yes?. One antidote for a love-potion, coming up!' Slughorn said impressively. He bustled around his desk to a large cabinent marked 'Antidotes' and pulled out a tiny flask of liquid.

'Drink up Weasley.' He said, tipping the flask into Ron's mouth, which was protesting.

'Where's Lavender?' He asked quickly, before gulping down the junk that Slughorn gave him.

'Definitely a love-potion... incoherently speaking of a girl, not answering.' Slughorn mumbled thoughtfully.

Harry nodded quickly, agreeing.

'Sit down, sit down... how about you have a drink... some Butterbeer will warm you up. Ahhh I was supposed to give this to Dumbledore, must've forgot... oh he'll never know.' Slughorn said joyously. He tottered around and found a bottle of amber liquid.

'Here you go my boy.' He said, handing Ron a glass, who looked utterly confused. He swigged the butterbeer in one gulp, and smiled, feeling slightly better. Harry was about to take his drink, but the look on Ron's face made him stop.

'Ron?' He asked uncertainly. Ron was clutching his throat, and growing steadily bluer.

Harry, thinking of the first antidote to much poisons was a bezoar, something he just used in the previous Potions classes, found one underneathe an assortment of papers on Slughorn's desk. He picked it up and shoved it down Ron's throat feverishly.

Ron promptly passed out.

'Oh dear, my boy... I'll go get the Headmaster! Oh my boy...' Slughorn said, concerned. He ran out of the room, leaving Harry with an unconscience Ron.

---

Ginny's face was tear-stained and she looked as if someone died... which almost happened. She was sitting alone on the chair which was next to Ron's bedside, in the hospital wing.

'I hear he's got a girl... Lavender.' Fred said weakly. Hermione blanched at what he said.

'She's the reason Ron's here.' Hermione mumbled.

'How?' George asked confused.

'She fed him a love-potion, the skank... and when Harry took him to get the antidote, he was accidently fed some poisoned butterbeer.' Hermione said furiously. Her hands were clutched on her face, and she looked angry.

'Oh.' George said uncomfortably.

At this time, the rest of the Weasleys, excluding Bill, came running into the hospital wing. There was quite a lot of comotion and chaos, so Hermione and Harry quietly slipped out, leaving it to their family.

They accidently ran into Hagrid who seemed to be on his way to the hospital wing. 'Oh there you are, I was jus' wonderin' wha' happened with Ron. Is he alrigh'? I hear he's in the hospita'.' Hagrid said concerned.

'He's fine Hagrid, just unstabilized. Madame Pomphrey wants him in for a little longer than a week.' Harry said wearily.

'I hope he's alrigh'.' Hagrid said, running a hand absentmindedly through his beard.

Hermione just nodded her head sadly, and just walked away, planning to find refuge in the library.

'Well, Dumbledore'll be in a righ' state.' Hagrid said shaking his head. 'Hi Ginny.' He said to her, as she walked out of the hospital wing.

'Why'd you leave?' She asked Harry.

He shrugged. 'And why will Dumbledore be in a right state Hagrid?' Ginny asked interested.

Hagrid shuffled his feet, knowing he probably shouldn't say. 'With all these attacks, Dumbledore's gettin' antsy... same with Snape. They... they had a rough conversatio' when I heard 'em... righ' they did.' Hagrid mumbled, hoping not to give too much away.

'Dumbledore and Snape got into an argument?' Ginny asked horrified. _Snape and Dumbledore were probably arguing over the second prophecy!_ Ginny's mind was screaming. Harry looked at her curiously.

'It's nothin' you'll shoul'be concerned with.' Hagrid said gruffly.

'Tell us Hagrid.' Harry persisted.

'It's nothin'... jus' Snape thinkin' Dumbledore's taken too much for granted... a load of old tosh wha' I say. Dumbledore, done nothin' wron' in my book!' Hagrid said puffing up his chest.

Harry must've looked skeptical because Hagrid said, 'Now don' go thinkin' too much into this!' He said hurriedly, before shuffling off to someplace else, abandoning the idea of visiting Ron.

'I wonder what that was all about.' Ginny said, but her mind was telling her that it was all about the second prophecy.

'Yeah... I do too.' Harry murmured, having the feeling that Ginny was keeping something from him.

'Is... is there anything you want to tell me?' Harry asked suspiciously.

Ginny's eyes widened slightly, but then narrowed. She swore that for a second that she couldn't breathe. She swallowed heavily and collected herself. 'No... why do you think that...' She mumbled looking towards the ground, feeling extremely guiltry.

'Why won't you tell me the secret you're keeping?' Harry whispered softly and kindly, yet his voice gave away that he was feeling hurt that Ginny wasn't telling him her secrets. He put a hand on Ginny's chin, and lifted her head up, so that she was looking in his eyes. So, instead, she reverted them to the painting that was eyeing the couple closely.

'I - Nothing is... wrong Harry. It's just... I can't tell you... yet. Please don't be angry with me. I will tell you as soon as Dumbledore -' Ginny began, but was sharply cut off by Harry.

'So this is something Dumbledore's cooked up is it? You know I don't like when this happens Ginny... Why can't you just tell me? Is anything wrong?' Harry pleaded insistantly, getting frustrated.

'Harry... I can't, not right now, please... just... I - later!' Ginny said, before rushing away from Harry's grasp, and quickly going to the common room, to hide in the girls' dormitories.

----

**NOTE: The next chapter will be up on December the 15, or possibly earlier.**

**Thats chapter Ten. Hope you liked it.**

**WHEEZLYGIRL**

_**REVIEW!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I promisedyou the fifteenth, Here is chapter 11. ENJOY! ****W.G.**

**Tomorrow was my birthday, so give me the best present ever and review!**

**---**

Harry wasn't exactly angry with Ginny for keeping secrets from him, he was more concerned for her well being. Now that he realized something was going on, he can recall times where she didn't really look interested in anything.

'Where's Ginny?' Hermione asked as she walked into the common room. She saw Harry sitting on one of the couches, and surprising Ginny wasn't with him.

'She's somewhere... she ran off.' Harry said wearily. He rubbed his temples and looked excessively aggravated.

'Did you get into some kind-of fight, or something?' Hermione asked, trying to get her mind off of Ron for once... she suddenly realized that she and Harry never really talked one-on-one with each other anymore.

'She's keeping something from me... and I guess I just want her to talk to me. I mean, she's helped me with the nightmares, how come I can't help with this problem?' Harry said to Hermione.

'It might be personal... or a girl thing. You never know.' Hermione said thoughtfully, thinking she would ask Ginny about it later.

'Yeah... you don't think it's you know... Tom Riddle?' Harry asked concerned.

'I doubt it. She's learned a lot from that experience. Harry... I don't know if Ginny's ever told you, but... you're not the only one who has nightmares.' She said cautiously and lightly. Ginny _always_ has nightmares about Tom Riddle.

'You mean...' Harry began, but Hermione had already ran up to the girls' dorms.

'How come she's never told me about this.' Harry whispered to himself.

'Potter?' Lavender Brown came up to Harry and looked at him stiffly. She handed him a scroll of parchment and sniffed away.

'What's up your arse?' Harry mumbled more to himself, but Lavender lashed out at him.

'I'll tell you what's wrong! You had to go and tell Slughorn I force fed him a love potion, and now I've got detention from Dumbledore... for five weekends!... Dumbledore, who by the way isn't pleased! I have to missWickedly FashionnextSaturday, and I was going to be the model... tuh! So much for all the auditions I went through, andall the months of hard work...And, not to mention the fact that I try to visit my boyfriend, only to be insulted by his mother, and taunted by his twin brothers. He was asleep when I went to see him, so I went up there for no reason... at all! I heard Hermione Granger talked to him as soon as he got poisoned... what's that about? I mean, he's my _boyfriend_!' Lavender said angrily, and waspishly.

'Well, you did give a love potion to your so-called _boyfriend_. Tell me Lavender, was it his evil twin brothers that you got it from, or was it homemade?' Harry said back to her, not in a good mood to be snapped at by the prep.

'You wouldn't know what true love is if it danced naked in front of your face... or is Ginny Weasley helping you out in that area?' Lavender snarled wickedly.

'Shut the hell up Lavender... True love, right...' Harry said, trying to calm down, even though Lavender just insulted his girlfriend. She sniffed away haughtily, looking at Harry evilly.

He unrolled the parchment that was clutched in his hand, and read,

_Harry, you and Miss Weasley are to meet me in the RoR this evening, seven o'clock. Please don't be late, we need all the time we can get._

_Yours Sincerely, Prof. Dumbledore._

'Amazing.' Harry mumbled sarcastically. He decided to wait down in the common room for Ginny to come down from her room. He waited for possibly four hours for Ginny to come down, but she seemed too want to stay in her room for the rest of the night. Nobody was in the common room, for they all went down for dinner. It was six-thirty, and Harry was soon getting anxious.

'Come on Ginny... are you going to come down?' Harry mumbled, wishing that he could just get up the stairwell to the girls' dormitories.

'I can't walk up it... Can I yell up it?' He suggested to himself.

'GINNY!' He tried, but knew before he opened his mouth it wouldn't work.

'Invisibility cloak?' He thought desperately of all the things he owned that could help him...

'No... Oh I can fly up it! Firebolt! _Accio Firebolt!_' He said excitedly. He can't believe he never thought of flying up the dorm steps.

His broomstick came flying down from the opposite staircacses, and into his hand. He mounted it, and flew briskly up towards the girls' places. He cautiously went up, waiting for him to be pushed out by some unknown force, but to his relief, he easily slid up, and into the hallway. He found the door labled Fifth Years and knocked lightly. He heard a muffled noise.

'Come in!' Ginny said from inside. She was expecting one of her roommates, or Hermione to come in... but definitely not Harry.

'Harry?' She said as she opened the door.

Harry got off of his broom, but immediately regretted it, because the floor must have known their was an intruder. He slid down the hallway, broomstick in his hand, and down the newly formed slide.

'Harry!' Ginny called out. She slid down the ramp that was made, and found Harry in the common room, looking disgruntled.

'What's the matter?' Ginny asked shyly. She wasn't smiling, she looked sad that she couldn't tell Harry her secret.

'Dumbledore wants us in the Room of Requirement... like now.' Harry said breathlessly.

'Now?' She asked, not meeting his eyes.

'Yeah, now.' Harry said, grabbing her hand and running out of the common room.

---

'Ah, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter. I'm glad you could join me.' Dumbledore humbly greeted them outside of the formed door, the entrance to the Room of Requirement. They all walked in together and sat down on the couches. There was only one thing missing from the room this time; the pensieve.

'Are we not going to see a mem-' Harry began.

'No. This is much more important. Now, I must tell you that the consequences of anyone hearing of this from the dark side, are so cruel and ghastly, that it would be a living nightmare if someone heard it. You must promise me Harry, as Ginny has already promised me, that you won't tell anyone, not even Ronald or Hermione about what I'm about to say. It's not that I don't trust them, but if someone overheard...' Dumbledore shuddered.

'I understand.' Harry said quietly, still holding onto Ginny's hand. He gave it a reasurring squeeze to let her know that he wasn't mad for not telling him her secret, for he was about to hear it.

'There has been another prophecy.' Dumbledore whispered eerily. It was scary how much the tension was rising in the room.

'A - Another prophecy?' Harry asked in a shaking voice... he found to not trust prophecies last year.

'Yes. And, I think I've deciphered it. It is not complicated.' Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

'Well... who is it about?' Harry asked. Ginny had been wondering the same thing.

'Ginny, mainly.' Dumbledore said to him, lowering his voice to a whisper, that Harry could barely hear him.

'Ginny?' Harry asked, now even more frightened... Ginny already heard the prophecy. Was it bad? What was it about? Is that why she didn't tell him?

'_The true love will not show until the Chosen One will see the light._

_For when he knows his power, and her power too,_

_The man who makes him cower with fright._

_He cannot die, or else nothing matters._

_For she will not have her power._

_The red is glaring, and the gray showing, with the One they will fight together._

_The fourth will have to sacrifice all, in order to win._

_Without each other, the others are nothing. She will play a part of gold, _

_for she is his power, to his unknown. The true love will not show_

_until the Chosen One will see light...'_

Dumbledore finished saying the prophecy, and his eyes filled with sorrow and surprisingly, fright.

'But...' Harry began.

'Please, let me speak first.' Dumbledore said, holding a hand up to Harry and Ginny... who looked as if someone died.

'Now, the first part. The true love will not show until the Chosen One will see light... that is the easy part. You, Harry, are the Chosen One. Light... meaning your power. You know what your power is, do you not?' Dumbledore asked.

'Love.' Harry said simply, having gone through this before.

'True love.' Dumbledore said lightly and delicately.

Harry lifted his head and looked into Dumbledore's eyes, which were mixed with confusion, sorrow, and... pity?

'...For when he knows his power, her power too... Now, we can assume that 'his power' is your power, which we know is love. And 'he' is Voldemort, but we, alas, do not know what, or whome for that matter, 'her power' is.' Dumbledore said, yet again, thoughtfully.

Harry just nodded. 'The man who makes him cower with fright... I am the man who makes Voldemort cower with fright. He fears me... and you. But, again, you've not turned man yet, so we can only assume that it is me.' Dumbledore told him.

'...He cannot die, or else nothing matters, for she will not have her power... Seeing as in the line about, we were talking about me, thus, I cannot die, or else 'she' will not have her power.' Dumbledore said, his misty eyes not squinting, trying to see if Harry caught on yet, which he hadn't.

'...The red is glaring, and the gray showing, with the One they will fight together... Now, this is much more obvious. Red is glaring. That, of course, means Miss Weasley... the gray showing... that means me. With the One they will fight together. We will all have to fight in the end. This line is much more important that the others. We are now realizing how we are talking about Ginny. Do you see? And we can infer that she is the one they are talking about in, 'her power' and... again, I cannot die, or Ginny will not have her power.' Dumbledore said very slowly it was beginning to twist and mix up.

'So... I am the one they are talking about when they refer to 'her'.' Ginny asked Dumbledore.

'Yes. And now, ...The fourth will have to sacrifice all, in order to win. This, I am assuming, you will never guess who, is Severus Snape.' Dumbledore said to him nodding his head.

'But...' Harry began.

'No... I will explain as soon as I'm done. Without each other, the others are nothing. She will play a part of gold, for she is his power, to his unknown. The true love will not show until the Chosen One will see light... So, we can now get from this line, that without each of us three, Ginny, Harry, and me, we are nothing, we cannot win. She, Ginny, will play a part of gold, for she is his, Harry's, power, to his unknown.' Dumbledore finished quietly.

'Now, any questions?' Dumbledore asked humorously.

'Snape will have to sacrifice all... how did you get him?' Harry asked spitefully. He hated Snape.

'Severus made an unbreakable vow over summer... It cannot be broken, or else he will die.' Dumbledore said sorrowfully.

'What was it?' Harry asked curiously.

'To kill me.' Dumbledore said gravely.

'But... but... you can't be killed!' Ginny protested.

'I told you he was on the dark side!' Harry roared.

'I would willingly give up my life for Severus, but seeing as, this prophecy was made, it would take away your powers, which in turn, would kill man kind, since Harry is the only one who can kill Voldemort.' Dumbledore said calmy ingnoring Harry's outburst for it all making sense now.

'How would it take away our powers?' Harry asked, wondering how Dumbledore dying could take away true love.

'If I died Harry, what would you think?' Dumbledore asked.

After much thought, Harry answered. 'I would be tired of seeing the ones I care about die.' Harry said sadly.

'Exactly what I was looking for, and then what would you do?' Dumbledore asked.

'Well... I wouldn't want to... but I would probably break up with Ginny, in hopes that she wouldn't be killed, and then I would run away from Ron and Hermione.' Harry answered quite truthfully.

'So... If I die, you would break up with your girlfriend, your true love, and then kill your only powers for good, thus not allowing you to kill Voldemort, because you _need_ love to win this war.' Dumbledore said to him.

'What... what about my part of gold?' Ginny asked uncertainly.

'Miss Weasley... in a relationship, what is golden?' Dumbledore asked.

Ginny thought deeply of this, and finally came to a conclusion. She was utterly terrified by what she was about to say. 'Marriage?' She whispered so quietly, Harry barely heard her, but Dumbledore did. He smiled wisely and nodded slightly.

'We have to get married?' Harry spluttered.

---

**CLIFFHANGER! AHHH... How was it? PLEASE review!**

**Thanks. W.G.**

**Remember, give the best birthday gift ever... a REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12. ENJOY!**

**W.G.**

**PLease REview!**

**---**

'We have to get married?' Harry spluttered.

Dumbledore had just informed both he and Ginny that they are to be wed in order for this war to be won by the Light Side.

'That's crazy... utterly crazy!' Ginny mumbled inchoherently. Dumbledore still had that stupid grin on his face, watching their expressions.

'Insane.' Harry predicted. He suddenly let go of Ginny's hand, and ubruptly looked nervously in all the corners of the room.

'What? What's wrong?' Ginny asked, wondering why Harry just did that.

'Your brothers... they'll kill me... No.' Harry said firmly.

Ginny put a a frown and said, 'You don't want to get married?'

'You're only fifteen! I'm only sixteen! You're parents... they'll kill me!' Harry proclaimed loudly. How could Dumbledore just dump this on him, and then leave him hanging without any advice.

'My parents got married when they were eighteen... so what? They won't kill you, they like you!' Ginny said, now firing up. Dumbledore, who amusingly enough was watching from the sidelines of this borderline argument, was cringing at the sight of how much Ginny already looked like her mother.

'You're actually considering this?' Harry said in disbelief... he would love to get married... but they had only been dating for what? A month at the most.

'Of course.' Ginny said at once. She sat down and smoothed her skirt, now that she thought of it, what Harry said was right... they were a little young.

'Quiet. Please.' Dumbledore said, silencing the young couple.

'Now, I didn't say that you would be getting married right away, and I also, never said that the Weasley's would decline. But, there are more serious matters to talk about now. Including, the fact that Severus must not break the Unbreakable Vow, or else, I would die, causing you two to break up, taking away Harry's ultimate power, love, that will kill Voldemort, thus saving the world.' Dumbledore said quickly, with a smile.

'How can you smile at a time like this... I was just told that I was to be married!' Harry said loudly.

'Harry, true love. True love isn't in the form of marriage... marriage is just a way of bonding the two so that they are stronger together and can take anything together from now until eternity. True love, is true love, whether or not you are married.' Dumbledore said wisely.

'So we do or don't get married?' Ginny said, getting frustrated.

'You do... but not now. Your powers together are much, much stronger than your powers apart.' Dumbledore answered.

'We've been dating for a month... at the most.' Harry said weakly.

'Yet, you already know that you love each other... so what does it matter if it was a day, a month, a year... a lifetime? You love each other, and that is what counts...' Dumbledore said even more mistically and wisely.

'What about Sirius?' Ginny said, putting aside the marriage issue.

'I'm working on that still... I will arrange a day with both of you to go into the pensieve and watch Harry's dreams. We will decipher that mystery, I promise you.' Dumbledore said, before ushering them out of the Room of Requirement.

----

'That meeting was quite... interesting.' Ginny said to Harry. It was around midnight, their usual hour, and it had been full silence and tension. Harry had not said a word about his routine nightmare, and instead was imaging a wedding day full of pastel pinks, blues, and yellows.

'Sure was.' Harry murmured, not really looking at Ginny. They were sitting opposite of each other, which was quite unusual, seeing as they normally sat cuddled on the couch together.

Dumbledore decided to not come to the Gryffindor common room that night, and silently, invisibly watch the two sit in the quiet sounds of the night.

'Do you think Dumbledore's here today?' Ginny asked, looking around the room, and voicing her really only fear now.

'No... he wouldn't want to come in after the news he laid on us.' Harry mumbled quietly, not really getting why Ginny asked him that. He realized as soon as Ginny jumped into his chair, and began heavily snogging him, and caught him by surprise.

'What was that for?' Harry asked after a possible ten minutes.

'Can't a girl kiss her boyfriend?' Ginny asked, smiling calmly.

'Husband?' Harry said under his breath and to himself.

Ginny looked down when he said this. 'Is something wrong?' She asked him, feeling as if he dispised, even the idea of marrying her... was she that bad of a girlfriend? She thought so.

'No,' Harry said quickly. 'I want to marry you,' He whispered so softly she could hardly hear him. 'I wanted it to be much more special than Dumbledore telling us that it was our duty to get married though... that's not what you'd call a 'special' proposal is it? I'm tired of Voldemort ruling my life...' Harry said to her.

'No, but we could pretend Dumbledore didn't even say anything, and you could propose the way you want to.' Ginny suggested.

'Your brothers are going to kill me before Voldemort does.' Harry said wearily.

'Voldemort's not going to kill you, because he's going to have to kill me first.' Ginny said sweetly ignoring the comment about her brother. She leaned her head against his forheard and sighed, this was too much drama.

'Right.' Harry said sarcastically. He really didn't think he was going to be able to beat Voldemort, it seemed impossible.

'You need to think of your power.' Ginny said, revising Dumbledore's little speech a tad.

'Love... a lot of good it's done me.' Harry said, rolling his eyes.

'Yes, it has done you a lot. It got you me, and then I'm going to help you beat him.' Ginny said, trying to keep Harry's hopes high.

'I forgot to tell you, we've got a Quidditch match tomorrow.' Harry said to her.

'Again?' Ginny asked. They've had a lot of Quidditch matches in the past few weeks.

'Something about Slytherin rescheduling, and now we're playing Hufflepuff. Cormac McLaggen is playing Keeper. I had to recruit him... But, as long as you score as many points as possible, and I catch the Snitch... we will be good.' Harry said happily.

'Ok. I wish Ron could play... but too bad he's still in the hospital wing.' Ginny said thoughtfully.

'Yeah, I know. Hey, maybe Dumbledore'll have another nightmare meeting soon.' Harry said hopefully. He wanted to save Sirius, and soon.

'I hope so.' Ginny said.

'Me too.' Harry mumbled, and they went their seperate ways, and fell to sleep.

---

'And this is the... first game of the season I believe.. yes it is...' Came a dreamy voice on the loud speaker at the Quidditch match. Yes, Luna Lovegood was standing up on the podium, looking lovingly into the air. Funnily enough, Fred and George Weasley were standing up on either side of her.

'Actually Miss Lovegood, it is the ninth game of the season.' Fred said, laughing heartily.

'Ninth? That fast huh? Perhaps it's the hunkledinks in the sky today, I think I see one... look there!' Luna said excitedly.

George took this moment to heart. 'OH look Fred! A hunkledink is there... try and call it Fred... I want one...' He said sarcastically, while his twin was rolling on the floor laughing, if possibly, even harder.

'You can't tame a hunkledink Fred!' Luna said seriously.

'I'm George.' George clarified.

'No technically you're Fred... the Zing-Pings are telling me that you were lying.' She said even more seriously.

'Amazing. Bloody amazing... I wish I could talk to Zing-Pings...' Fred said between chuckles.

'Back to the game!' McGonagall bellowed.

'Oh my, looks as if the Keeper has got one of the Beater's bats.' Luna said dreamily.

'Harry's going to go and check it out.' Fred said curiously, wondering why McLaggen was giving Beater lessons during the middle of a Quidditch game.

'Harry, watch out for his...' George began to warn Harry in the loud speaker, but it was too late.

'Swing...' George finished, but before he could say it, there was a loud CRACK!

'Harry... get him!' Fred yelled in the microphone.

Down at the pitch, Ginny was sitting next to an unconscience Harry on the turf. She furiously got up and went over to McLaggen.

'McLaggen! You arsehole!' She preceded in punching him in the face so that his nose was thickly bleeding.

'Harry!' She shrieked, when she saw Dumbledore magically levitate him up to the castle.

---

Review. WG / Dani


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Everybody, I hope you are all having a wonderful Christmas/Holiday season. I know I am... I hope this is a nice present for you... (a review would be very nice too you know... wink,wink.) Also, I hope everyone read the large, red note on the home page of Fanfiction, for on Dec. 30 we will be slowed down and updating disabled. Yeah, I'm sad about it too. Anyways, that means we are going to try and cram as much as we can. Have a good holiday. As always, WheezlyGirl!**

**---**

'I can't believe him... He's so... argh... he's so stupid. Why would you decide to give Beater lessons during the middle of a game?' Hermione said frustratedly to Ron and Ginny, who were all in the hospital wing, looking at Harry, who was still asleep.

Ginny looked positively frightened out of her wits, not even listening to Hermione. While, Ron was hanging on every word she was saying. He nodded fervently. Ginny came up yesterday night in the wee hours in the morning to tell him all about what happened. He felt horrible for Hermione. She had to watch him grovel all over Lavender... when really, deep inside, he knew preferred her.

'Yeah... McLaggen is an arse. He should go live in a cave. Now, we've got a Seeker and a Keeper in the wing.' Ron said, agreeing with Hermione, who brightly beamed at her 'same-old Ron'.

'At least Ginny is a good Seeker.' Harry croaked out, finally sitting up. He awoken at last.

'Harry!' Ginny said, jumping up and giving him a large hug, yet being as gentle as she could be.

'What happened?' He asked stupidly.

Ron spoke up first. 'Stupid McLaggen hit you on the head.' He said roughly.

'I meant the match.' Harry said, looking at Ginny.

'We lost. As soon as you fell, the other team caught the Snitch. Nobody was really paying attention though.' Ginny said shrugging it off. She didn't care about a stupid Quidditch game.

'Oh.' Harry said dejectedly.

'You're awake! Out of my way... OUT! This boy needs rest and he needs to relax!' Madame Pomphrey shouted irritably at Ginny to move, and began undoing the thick bandages that were on Harry's head.

'Ouch!' Harry said, as she began dabbing the open wound on his scalp.

'That, my boy, is pain reliever. Do you feel anything?' Poppy asked him briskly.

'Only a bloody headache.' Harry mumbled irately.

Madame Pomphrey looked at him sternly.

'Sorry.' Harry murmured his apology for swearing.

'McLaggen should be suspended from Quidditch!' Ginny announced loudly and angrily. She couldn't believe the idiot.

Ron nodded quickly. 'Took out our Seeker, he did!' He proclaimed.

'As soon as I'm out, we'll be back to normal. We don't have many big matches coming up... but for now, we'll just have Ginny play Seeker.' Harry said, after he swallowed some, surprisingly good, medicine.

'No, you two won't be out for another five days!' Madame Pomphrey said strictly.

There was a bunch of protests at first but then someone shouted, 'NO!' Everyone turned to look at Ginny, who was looking frightening enough, like her mother at the current time.

'Why not?' Harry asked dumbly.

'You've got a cuncussion! And Ron, you were poisoned only yesterday! You'll be in here long enough to at least heal! Shut up Harry.' She said, as she saw he was about to give a retort.

'I agree with Ginny.' Hermione said, sounding somewhat bossy.

'Well, it's nice you two have some sensible women.' Madame Pomphrey said before haughtily walking away.

'Sensible women, my arse!' Ron proclaimed as soon as she left the room. Hermione glared at him, and he stopped ranting immediately.

'I'm going to ring McLaggen's neck!' Ginny burst out. She was getting angrier every time she thought about it.

'You can't kill him alone... I want to too!' Harry said seriously.

'You can't overexert yourself!' Ginny said motherly.

'You're sounding like Madame Pomphrey.' Harry said, but regretted it when he saw Ginny's face.

'I'm leaving. I have to finish up that Transfiguration work.' Hermione said, tired of hearing Ginny say the same thing over and over again... that she hated McLaggen so much, and how she wanted to kill him.

'Wait,' Ron said quickly to Hermione, 'You... you aren't going out with McLaggen... are you?' He asked awkwardly. He had this strange memory that someone told him that, and he wanted to see if it was true.

Hermione's expression softened. 'No. I'm not.' She sad, somewhat sadly, but also happy that Ron asked, or was concerned at the least.

'I'm going too. Wait up Hermione.' Ginny said, before giving Harry one last kiss and walking out of the hospital wing.

'Mate... ask her out. Go on, do it...' Harry mumbled to Ron, who was in the bed next to his.

'Now?' Ron whispered quickly.

'Yeah, now!' Harry said, hoping Ron would do it.

'Hermione! Wait!' Ron said, yet again. Hermione came back into the hospital wing, for she was going through the door just when she heard her name being called out by Ron.

'Yes?' She asked politely.

'Er...' Ron looked uncomfortable, and Harry cringed, for he thought he wouldn't do it. 'Will... would... would you like to be my... girlfriend?' He finally got out. He was so embarrassed, and he closed his eyes, waiting for an argument

Hermione smiled her first true smile in a long time. 'Of course, I really would like that Ron.' She said shyly, yet she couldn't hold back her million dollar smile. Ron opened his eyes and smiled back.

---

That night around six, Ginny brought some dessert up to Harry and Ron. She thought that treacle fudge might brighten their moods.

'Thanks!' Ron said as he began gorging himself. Harry was slightly uneasy. He wasn't looking forward to tonight, seeing as he was used to his and Ginny's midnight routine. She could tell her was shaky.

'Hey... I uh... I well, I saw this in your dormitory.' Ginny said cautiously. In her hand was two shattered pieces of a mirror. The mirror Sirius gave him. In the other hand was the note he left him.

'Oh.' Was all Harry said, for his throat was constricting.

There was quite a dead silence, and Ginny looked around guiltily. Ron kept busy with his fudge, trying his best not to listen in on the obviously, very personal conversation between his best mate and sister.

'I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea.' Ginny said, lifting her cloak to put the pieces of the mirror in her pocket.

Harry stopped her. 'No... no don't. I should just get over it. Here, let me see one.' Harry said sorry he made Ginny upset, but the mirror made him feel guilty for forgeting about it in their time of need.

'Are you sure?' Ginny asked uncertainly.

'Positive. Let me see one.' Harry said firmly. He then closed the curtains around his section in the hospital wing so that he and Ginny could have some privacy.

She handed his a piece gingerly so as to not cut his hand on the jagged edge.

He looked it over and took a deep breath. Ginny turned red, and reverted her eyes to her own mirror.

'Ginny.' Harry whispered into the mirror. He looked up at her and saw her eyes light up. On her own mirror was Harry's face staring right back at her, and hers into his.

'Cool.' She said, chuckling. 'Sirius is a genius.' She murmured.

'Now I can talk to you tonight.' Harry said happily. Perhaps the mirror was a good idea after all.

'Perfect.' Ginny said just as happy as Harry.

Suddenly, Harry turned really serious looking, and looked into Ginny's eyes. He took ahold of one of her hands and squinted in a concerned way. 'Why didn't you tell me about the nightmares of Tom Riddle?' He asked honestly, wondering why she didn't say anything.

Ginny looked shocked and let go of Harry's hand as if it burned her. 'How do you know about them?' She asked surprised, but not in a good way.

'Hermione told me.' Harry said truthfully.

'I - I have some nightmares occasionally.' Ginny said, trying to push the subject away.

'Occasionally?' Harry asked disbelieving.

'Fine. I have them every night. Sort-of like you do, just... mine are... are horrible.' She finished lamely.

'What are they about, Ginny?' Harry asked softly. He was trying to be... open.

Ginny looked even more uncomfortable at this question. 'Harry... please don't ask that.' She said rolling her eyes painfully.

'Come on... I tell you _everything_!' Harry said truthfully.

'You're not going to like what I'm going to tell you.' She said with a hollow laugh.

Harry looked concerned. 'What is so bad about them?' He asked.

'I dream about Tom Riddle... taking me into the Chamber.' Ginny said, telling him... part of the truth.

'That's all?' Harry asked, not believing her.

'What else?' He asked again.

'Fine... I'll tell you. You're going to be pissed though. I dream about when I was in the Chamber, and as soon as he came out of the diary...' She shivered, hating the memory, the crying and pleading him to stop. '... He kissed me as soon as he came out. And then... I fainted.' She said, finally looking into Harry's eyes, her own glistening with tears.

'He kissed you!' Harry asked incredulously. He felt like hurting Voldemort more than anything right now.

'A memory kissed me... yes. Voldemort kissed me.' Ginny said angrily, but not at Harry, more at the thought of how helpless she was at the time, and how strong she should've been.

'That's what you dream about?' Harry said in disbelief.

'I told you yes!' Ginny snapped. Harry looked somewhat hurt, he didn't mean to be annoying or rude, he was just in awe.

'Sorry.' Ginny said, rubbing her temple.

'Don't be sorry! Stop crying. Don't cry Ginny. Voldemort will pay, I promise you.' Harry said, opening his arms so that Ginny could slip in. He could feel more that hear her silent sobs.

'Don't worry.' Harry whispered over and over again into her ear, quietly and softly.

Finally she got up and wiped away the remaining tears. 'I'm not worrying, I'm with you.' She said, and giving him a deep kiss, she got up and straightened out her outfit, and took a deep breath.

'I'll talk to you through the mirror tonight. You need rest.' Ginny said, checking Harry's head, which was really sore.

'See you.' Harry said smiling warmly.

---

**If you didn't read the Auhors Note above, then here it is... Hello Everybody, I hope you are all having a wonderful Christmas/Holiday season. I know I am... I hope this is a nice present for you... (a review would be very nice too you know... wink,wink.) Also, I hope everyone read the large, red note on the home page of Fanfiction, for on Dec. 30 we will be slowed down and updating disabled. Yeah, I'm sad about it too. Anyways, that means we are going to try and cram as much as we can. Have a good holiday. As always, WheezlyGirl!**

**---Last chapter I only got 2 reviews... come on, I know you guys can do better than that! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is Chapter Fourteen. ENJOY! Please REVIEW!**

**HAPPY (EARLY) NEW YEAR!**

**-WG-**

**---**

After a few more days, Harry and Ron had gotten out of the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione's relationship was going steadily well, resulting in very few fights, ending in heavy snog sessions... which was a sight they all were beginning to get used to. Lavender was having a fit whenever she walked into the common room.

Dumbledore had invited Harry and Ginny to quite a few more lessons where they saw memories of Tom Riddle's past. They had learned all about the time when Riddle visited Hepzibah Smith and became enchanted by Salazar Slytherin's locket, and Helga Hufflepuff's cup. They really didn't know where Dumbledore was going showing him all these memories, but they decided it would be worth it in the end. Ginny had to sit out of the memories many times when Dumbledore advised Riddle would be there.

Draco Malfoy, not only becoming more and more suspicious, was now seemingly leaving Hogwarts. He wasn't found anywhere on the Marauder's Map quite a few times, and Ginny and Harry were increasingly interested in all of his movements. Hermione and Ron were unconvinced.

Dumbledore was working on the second prophecy, and now preparing Snape on what he had to do, but not letting his cover be blown. He also was thinking of many ways to somewhat explain to the Weasley's that their youngest daughter was to be wed to Harry Potter, most wanted wizard by Voldemort.

'I will write mum a letter!' Ginny said loudly to Dumbledore, who was sitting in his office, accompanied by Harry and Ginny.

'A letter? You want to explain it in a letter?' Harry said, yet actually, he was warming up to the idea of marrying Ginny.

'Do they even know we're dating?' Harry asked her in awe.

'Of course they do. I owled mum the day after you asked me out!' Ginny said happily and proudly with a smile.

'Harry will be staying at the Burrow for Christmas holidays as well. I believe if we inform your parents before then, and announce it to your closest family members only during Christmas. How does that sound?' Dumbledore suggested.

'Good.' Ginny said quickly. She wanted to get this done. She couldn't wait.

'Alright.' Harry said. He turned red in the face, unable to believe that he was discussing marriage already to his professor. He wished to almighty gods that Sirius was here so that he could at least discuss it with him. Now would be a good time to have a father-like figure. Suddenly, he had an idea.

'If you write your mum, then Icanwrite Lupin.' Harry said firmly.

'Deal.' Ginny said happily hugging Harry.

'Letters can be intercepted. But, I believe Fawkes would like a job sometime soon.' Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

'Alright.' Harry said simply.

---

_'Dear Remus, I have some important news to announce, but I have no idea what or how to do it..._ No, that won't work.' Harry sighed. He tried mentally writing this letter, but it just didn't seem to fit.

_'Dear Lupin, There has been another prophecy, see me pronto_.' Harry shook his head.

_'Mooney, According to another prophecy, Ginny and I are to be married and that is really the only way to stop this war._' Harry mumbled, knowing that it was so blunt it wouldn't work.

'Try writing it down on paper it works better.' Ginny said, walking into the boys' dormitories and looking at the pacing Harry. He looked extremely nervous and agitated. She chuckled lightly. She was excited about the news... she knew even when she was a young first year that she would be Harry Potter's wife. She didn't know how, or why she was so taken by him at such a young age, but it was her heart telling her.

'It's just difficult wording. I wish Sirius were here. He would make a joke out of it, and that would be a whole lot easier than just telling everyone so suddenly.' Harry said, finally sitting down on his bed and trying not to get stressed.

'Why are you being so tense? Yeah, we have to get married, but I mean, come on, it's another adventure! It'll be fun. Besides, I can't imagine a life with Dean, Michael, or anyone else for that matter.' Ginny said lightly.

'Aren't you nervous... at all?' Harry asked her.

'Honestly, I'm terrified. But what am I going to do about it? I'm excited at the same time. No woman is ever _unhappy_ to be getting married. You just need to calm down, and take it easy for once.' Ginny said truthfully.

'I'm trying.' Harry said, taking a deep breath.

'When do you want to get married?' She asked, changing to something more cheerful.

'Soon.' Was all Harry said. If this really was going to happen, he wanted to do it soon.

'Good. Me too. What colors?' She asked again, thinking this might get him pumped.

Harry shuddered. 'What?' Ginny asked suspiciously.

'I'm going to have to go through women screaming and picking out everything, all the way down to the pattern of lace you will have on the table cloths of the celebration!' Harry said, groaning in a sarcastic, agonizing way.

Ginny playfully punched him. 'It will be fun!' She said strictly.

'Hermione's going to flip!' Ginny said happily and excitedly. She let out a high pitched squeal. Harry raised his eyebrows.

'Sorry.' She apoligized, knowing he was preparing himself for a lot more girly squeals.

'She's going to be your Maid of Honour?' Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

'Of course. Is Ron going to be your Best Man?' Ginny asked.

'If he isn't angry with me for taking away his little sister. Who knows, maybe I won't even be at the ceremony, for all your brothers will be beating me to pulp.' Harry said, a frightened look getting on his face.

'They won't! I'll kill them before they do.' Ginny said laughing.

'I've got to write this letter.' Harry said, sitting up in his desk and pulling out a quill and parchment.

---

_Mooney,_

_It's Harry. Yeah, I know this is weird, and I know you're busy. But, I really need to get this out of my system right now, and I can't tell Ron, or I would have. Don't worry, you'll find out what I'm talking about soon. I know you and I haven't exactly been that close lately, but who can we blame, your best friend, and my... I guess you could say surrogate dad, died, and now neither of us have anyone to really talk to. That's why I'm writing. You might already know from Mrs. Weasley that me and Ginny are dating. And, also, Dumbledore has been having some lessons with her and I on certain subjects. He told us something that is huge. I can't really tell you in a letter, so please meet me as soon as you can at Hogwarts. It must be in person. Hope you are well. All the best, Harry Potter._

'What did he do?' Lupin asked himself, as he read the letter that had just come. Fawkes had flame-delivered it. He was still waiting on the perch that he conjured in the middle of his kitchen.

'Well, I guess you want me to flame back with you?' Remus asked Fawkes, who barely shook her head, and held out her tail feathers for him to grab on.

'Alright.' Lupid said, putting on his traveling cloak and taking ahold of the outstretched feathers.

Within seconds they were in Dumbledore's office, which surprisingly, Dumbledore, himself, was sitting in his chair, as if expecting him to come.

'Ahh, I knew you would be here. I just sent for Harry and Ginny.' Dumbledore said happily and merrily as he always is.

'He... he didn't get her pregnant did he?' Lupin asked quickly, getting the question that had been nagging him all along.

Dumbledore chuckled. 'Goodness knows if he did, it would be new news to me. Alas, no he didn't.' He said calmly. Lupin took a sigh of relief.

Soon enough, Ginny and Harry came walked into Dumbledore's office, holding hands.

'Hey Mooney.' Harry said, trying to lighten his mood.

'Harry.' Lupin said, eyeing their hands with a smirk.

'We have some news to tell you.' Ginny said excitedly. Lupin looked confused.

'Well, Dumbledore told us that -' Harry began to explain all about the prophecy, but he was cut off by an anxious Ginny.

'We're getting married!' She said happily, jumping up and down with wide eyes.

'What she said.' Harry said smiling, glad that he finally told someone.

Remus didn't know how to react, this was definitely not what he was expecting. He put on a genial smile, and said warmly, 'Congratulations.'

'Thanks!' Ginny squealed, hugging him.

'Am I the first one to know?' He asked surprised.

'Besides Professor Dumbledore, yes.' Harry said to him, smiling.

'Brilliant. But why so soon?' Lupin asked, wondering why they decided so quickly.

This was where Dumbledore came in. 'You see, Remus, there are certain circumstances. I know you're loyal to the order, so I shall explain it. There has been a second prophecy. It is a bunch of garble, until it states, more-or-less that Harry and Ginny are to be married for Lord Voldemort's defeat.' Dumbledore explained soberly. He gave a weak smile and looked upon Remus.

'Molly?' Was all Luping muttered.

'She will not be an obstacle. It's my brothers.' Ginny said, squeezing Harry's hand, knowing he was growing quite weary about that.

'A second prophecy?' Mooney asked.

'You and I will see it later.' Dumbledore answered, nodding his head.

'When do you need to get married?' Lupin asked, he had a ton of questions.

'As soon as we can.' Harry answered, smiling.

'I never thought my nephew, persay, would end up marrying before me...' Lupin commented.

'Neither did we.' Ginny said, laughing.

Lupin suddenly frowned, 'This is why you couldn't tell Ron?' He questioned.

Harry shuddered.

'I say, the wedding can take place in one month. Meanwhile, Remus, we also have a few things to discuss with Sirius. We believe that...well we believe he might still be alive.' Dumbledore said, waiting for a reaction.

Remus frowned. He didn't say anything, just looked stony-faced at the headmaster. 'Alive? Albus, I saw him fall through the veil... of death!' Remus said, defending his own sanity.

'Yet, the veil of death only kills people who pass through it that are evil... Sirius was not an evil man.' Dumbledore said calmly.

'A month!' Ginny protested. Only a month to plan a wedding.

'I will be speaking to your mother momentarily. Harry, I assume that you do not wish the Dursley's to come?' Dumbledore asked, yet he already knew the automatic answer.

'No.' Harry said coldly.

Ginny looked at him, but he firmly repeated, 'No.'

'Alright.' Dumbledore said, but he would have to inform them no matter what. They needed to know that their nephew was to be getting married.

'I suggest you both go back to your dormitories. I will be working on the Sirius issue with Remus here. Good bye.' Dumbledore said, as he escorted Ginny and Harry out of the room. He then turned to Remus.

---

**CHAPTER 14 OVER!**

**HOW WAS IT?**

**REVIEW!**

**WG**


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO EVERYBODY! So sorry about not updating for awhile, it's just that this story is VERY tedious to write when you are following HBP. Don't worry, I'm catching up with myself, and we will get on a regular basis, BUT after my mid-term exams. PLEASE REVIEW! I know you've all been waiting patiently! WG**

**---**

As Ginny and Harry walked back to their dormitories, Dumbledore and Remus Lupin were in deep discussion.

'Dumbledore, what's this all about? Sirius is dead.' Remus said looking at Dumbledore with confusion and fear.

'Harry has been having dreams of the day Sirius died.' Dumbledore began.

'Well thats understandable, Harrys gone through too many traumatic things in his life. Losing Sirius was the hardest for him, I think. I know it was for me. I got over Lily and James' death through seeing Harry live. Sirius was Harry's father, he can't be alive Dumbledore. I'm trying to let myself believe it... but it's almost impossible. I don't want to be disappointed. I don't want to go through this, and find that Death beat us...' Remus said shaking his head.

'But theres more, one day Sirius visited Harry in a dream, much different than the others. He told him to save him, and that he would be waiting. That wasn't a normal dream. Remus, Sirius is communicating with Harry. The thing is, I don't know how.' Dumbledore told him feeling bad that he couldn't really figure this one out.

'This is so far-fetched.' Remus said, rubbing his worn pre-matured face.

'I know. I thought so too, but the thing is, that the dreams have been happening ever since that night. He's been listening to them everynight, with Ginny Weasley. They have their minds set that Sirius is alive, and I believe them Remus, I just have to take them to the Ministry and check it out... the question is, how?' Dumbledore said, thinking of how to do this.

'What do you mean, how?' Remus asked him.

'I can't just go walking in there. They like me now and would probably allow me to go, but not them.' He informed him.

Remus thought about this one hard, and then, found the answer. 'The Invisibilty Cloak. Put them under it.' He told him smiling.

Dumbledore got that crazed look about him sometimes, and right now, he had that look on his face. 'I think we have a plan. Also, perhaps Fawkes can flame us there.' He told him looking mischievious and fleeting for a few moments.

'How do you plan on getting him out of there.' Remus asked him.

Dumbledore smiled. 'I've thought about this already. I'm going to use Harry, to communicate with Sirius, the way I haven't found out yet, but will, and he will tell him were here. By now, if I know your friend, Sirius will have every inch of the Veil looked over and searched, he just can't get out of it. If I take the anti-apparating spell off of it, then he could possibly apparate out of there, or I can apparate in, and side-apparate him out.' Dumbledore told him.

'That might work.' Remus said, thinking this was going to be near impossible to get in the Department of Mysteries. But, now that you think of it, Voldemort and six teenagers managed to do it last year, and right under Fudge's nose.

'I sure hope it does, or I will have a very disappointed young man, when his godfather can't attend his wedding.' Dumbledore told him seriously.

'And, you're going to have a fireball Weasley on hand too.' Remus said, in a laughing matter.

'I can't wait.' Dumbledore said smiling.

'When do you plan on saving him?' Remus asked.

'Ahh... I have a free space tomorrow.' Dumbledore said casually.

'Tomorrow? A little soon, don't you think?' Remus told him.

'Sooner is better than later... I have the feeling Sirius hasn't ate since the day he fell through.' Dumbledore told him.

'And a hungry Sirius isn't a good thing...' Remus added.

'Imagine Azkaban... he survived 13 years there with bread and water... I think he can survive in the veil much longer than we credit him for.' Dumbledore said wisely.

'So, you said something about an Unbreakable Vow... Snape made one, you say?' Remus said, changing the direction of the conversation to the second prophecy and what that was all about.

'He didn't know what Draco's duty was, but it was to kill me... and he can't do that, or Harry won't beat Voldemort. He made the Vow, saying that he would kill me. But, he can't and he must break it... any other situation, I would give up my life for his, but if I do that this time... the Light Side won't win... we have to lose something either way.. and this time, it's lose Severus, or lose mankind... I feel horrible keeping my life, and watching him die.' Dumbledore said slowly and miserably. He hadn't informed Snape that his 'ultimate sacrifice' would be to give up his life.

Remus, not liking nor disliking Snape, said nothing. He grew up with a hate for the man due to taunting and cursing... but he also helped him in unsurmountable ways by making the Wolfsbane Potion.

'Does Harry suspect Severus as a dark member?' Remus asked.

'Harry has and will always suspect him... he will never stop, as James never did. If he found out that Severus turned his parents in... he wouldn't be able to control his anger.' Dumbledore said sadly.

'_What?_' Lupin asked softly, yet sharply at the same time, for he heard this newfound information.

Dumbledore's eyes widened, for he couldn't believe he just said that.

'What did you say?' Remus repeated.

'I - I' Dumbledore stuttered.

'That's what I thought you said.' Remus said looking hurt.

'No you don't understand Remus... he truly regretted his decision after he...' Dumbledore tried.

'No! No! _You are _the one who _doesn't_ understand Albus... Snape taunted _all_ three of us when we were younger... then he pretended to be a good old boy to you and the other professors... I'm not the one to speak up much against others, you know that... but he - he turned my best... my BEST FRIEND TO VOLDEMORT! And he was killed. Simple as that... James Potter tough as could be was murdured by _Snape's_ word!' Remus was near shouting and his hissed out his anger to the Headmaster. He was never seen more angry.

'I can vouch for his loyalty!' Dumbledore said, trying not to lose Remus's faith.

'No you can't... if you could, you would tell us all. But you _don't_... how can we trust someone who hated our guts... and _KILLED_ my best friend. You need to give us something _more_ than your word. And, that... Headmaster, that is hard-core evidence!' Remus told him angrily.

He continued speaking, 'My first friends I'd ever made... that accepted me for my condition are dead because of him, going to his _master_.' Remus spat to Dumbledore. He was breathing heavily, and he cooly walked out of the office and out of Hogwarts castle.

Dumbledore rubbed his temple and went over to his pensieve to deposit the memory of Remus' outburst. 'I need to resolve this.' He mumbled to himself.

'Now, for Molly and Arthur... Fawkes, please call Molly to please come to Hogwarts immediately, Arthur will be unable to come for his job,' Dumbledore murmured to his beautiful Phoenix Bird.

Fawkes nodded, as if he completely understood the order, and he flamed away to the Weasley household.

Minutes later, Molly came back looking as flustered as ever, with her usual, a knitted sweater, ankle-length, denim-jean skirt with white stockings, and an apron on top, giving the appearance as if she just came from the kitchen, which reminded Dumbledore, she probably did. On her head was a tousled, knitted hat.

'Oh, Albus, I just got Ginerva's letter, what's all this about? I - I, my little girl, getting married... I don't understand, why so soon... I mean to say, not as if I don't sincerely, love Harry, oh the dear, he's been part of our family ever since the beginning, but... marriage? Has this relationship between Ginny and him getting so serious, that we are making such drastic measures... I mean, the war, it urged Arthur and I to get married when we were young, but times are different... Harry is.. is a marked man.' Molly's mouth was running a mile a minute, and she was asking so many questions, it was hard for Dumbledore to comprehend for a moment, more or less, put that famous smirk on his face.

'Please, calm down Molly, dear. Shush now. I will explain everything. First, thank you so much for coming at such short notice, but seeing as everything is at short notice these days, it doesn't make much of a difference. Anyways, there are many reasons as to why we are doing this all so soon, I promise, all will be clarified, and after I'm done speaking, then you may ask me any question you would like.' Dumbledore told her in a soft, soothing voice, to try and calm her down. Hopefully, she wouldn't leave in a storm as Remus did.

---

**I know what all of you are thinking, GO REMUS! or at least, that's what I thought. He needed to have an outburst because he's just had too much build up for TOO long. He was always a little conservative, and he grew up with Sirius for god's sake, so he had to disagree sometime. If you think he is OOC, then sorry... Remus was too uptight in my opinion. Hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

WHEEZLYGIRL


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**Anyways, I thought I would surprise you guys with an end of the exam week, and here is your chapter. Once again, sorry, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

**-It all belongs to Jo Rowling... sadly.**

**-REVIEW**

**-WG**

**---**

'Okay, okay, where shall I sit?' Molly Weasley bustled around Dumbledore's office, as she eagerly awaited an explanation from the wisened old man, as to why her daughter was having an... extremely early engagement.

'Right there will be fine...' Dumbledore gestured towards the chair across from his own desk.

'Alright...' Molly said quickly, sitting down, and setting her purse on the floor. She looked at Dumbledore with interest, and folded her hands, so that she wouldn't fiddle with them during the conversation.

Within twenty minutes, Albus Dumbledore swore Molly into the secret, told her all about the prophecy and its contents, and explained why her daughter would be essential to the game plan.

'So, Ginny has to - has to... get married?' Molly asked him, near tears, not out of sadness, but joy and happiness.

'Well... she's not being forced, she basically had to convince Harry, himself, for he is scared out of his wits of her brothers. But, she is the ideal woman for the prophecy, seeing as she and Harry love each other.' Dumbledore told her warmly.

'I see... well that is, very much like Ginny.' Molly agreed in a quiet voice.

Dumbledore smiled.

'Oh, if this wedding really is going to happen, then we might as well begin planning! I'm so excited, really Albus. And Harry shouldn't worry about the boys... Ginny and I will straighten them out. Dear, I'm nervous and excited. But, they're so young too.' Molly stood up and smiled happily.

'I'm glad that you are enjoying this arrangement.' Dumbledore told her, and also standing up too.

'Now, I must go, I must call Arthur home to tell him. Oh! And Charlie's in town, and Bill! Oh, won't they be anxious for this to come! I'm all a flutter, Albus. Goodbye, and thank you!' Molly said, bidding him a goodbye, and taking ahold of Fawkes' feathers, who flamed her back to the Burrow.

'One Weasley down, seven more to go... that is if we plan on including Mr. Percy.' Dumbledore murmured to himself.

---

Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry were sitting down in the Gryffindor common room, watching the dying fire embers, holding hands.

Ginny looked at Harry and smiled lovingly. 'What are you smiling about?' He asked her.

'Oh, I was just imagining what our wedding day will look like; with all the flowers, simple flowers... and long pretty white dress, with my dad bringing me up the aisle, and with Hermione and Ron -' Ginny began telling him, but she was interrupted, by the portrait door opening.

'What about me and Hermione?' Ron asked as he walked in, his arm slung over Hermione's shoulders.

'Oh... uh...' Harry looked at Ginny and they stared at each other for a few moments.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other confused, and sat across from Harry and Ginny in a single armchair. Hermione sat on Ron's lap.

Ginny nodded her head encouragingly, but Harry couldn't seem to talk.

'I - uh... you see, Ron... I uh... Hermione...' Harry spluttered.

'Spit it out.' Ron urged.

'Ron, we need you to swear your loyalty to us and the Order. You too Hermione.' Ginny started to them.

'Er... ok... Sure, we swear... come on, it's us...' Ron said to them.

'I, Hermione Jane Rose Granger, swear that I am loyal to my friends, on wizard/witch oath.' Hermione stated quickly.

'Same as her...' Ron said just asquickly.

'Well,' Harry lowered his voice to a whisper. 'There's been another prophecy... and, and it has to do with me and Ginny.' He told them.

Hermione and Ron's eyes widened. New prophecies never sounded very good.

'And... and it says,' Ginny smiled weakly and took a breath. She looked at Harry and smiled. 'It says that we are... to be married... in order for the light side to even have a _chance_ to win the war...' She told them with a pleading smile to be happy.

After many seconds, or possibly several lit days, Hermione jumped up and squealed. Harry would have rolled his eyes, but he was too busy staring at Ron, praying for approval.

Ron didn't speak, he was too busy looking confused, and as if he were contemplating something. Hermione stopped jumping and began looking at Ron with fixed eyes, as if daring him to say _anything but_ congratulations.

'I don't know what do say.' Ron said in a dead voice.

'Congratulations...?' Hermione said through clenched teeth and a forced smile.

'Please Ron, please?' Ginny begged in a small voice. She kneeled down infront of his chair and took his hands.

'Ginny...' He said, shaking his head in a 'I'm-not-sure' type of way.

'Ron, please just accept this... it would mean the _world_ to me if you just supported it... besides... we don't have much of a choice do we... I want this, Ron I really do... I always have. Please.' She whispered to him.

Ron looked from Harry to Ginny a couple times. 'I don't know...' He said biting his lower lip.

'Ron...' Hermione said through clenched teethagain, and just as threateningly.

'You didn't let me finish Hermione... _I don't know _what to say, except... I'm really happy for you. Honest. Congratulations.' He stood up, and hugged Ginny, and twirled her around a couple times. Hermione gave Harry a kiss and was repeatedly giving him words of praise.

Finally, Harry and Ginny got around to each other and they hugged and kissed each other fiercly.

Ron got a dark look on his face. 'Harry,' He said in a low voice. 'I mean... we need to talk... together, more about this, one-on-one... we're not finished yet.' He said gruffly, knowing it was his duty to give Harry the big-brother talk.

Harry's eyes widened a little, but he nodded all the same.

'Really, when's the date set?' Hermione asked Ginny.

'In maybe a month's time frame. But, this is all I ever wanted...' Ginny told them.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He knew that no girl _really_ wanted a small wedding. They wanted the big weddings with everyone there and all types of decorations to pull it together. Ginny was just saying she wanted a tiny, private wedding.

'I can't wait!' Hermione said excitedly. She smiled widely.

Ron then looked at his watch and yawned. 'It's midnight. Everyone is asleep in the dorms.' He said sitting down on the comfy chair again.

'Wait, stand back up Ron,' Ginny ordered her brother. He obliged, knowing Ginny's wrath if he didn't. 'Well, as you Harry and I are getting married, and we wondering if you would like to be our Maid of Honour and Best Man!' Ginny said looking hopeful.

'Of course!' Hermione said, giving Ginny and Harry, yet another hug.

'Alright.' Ron said smiling, and giving Harry a hand shake, and a manly, one-armed-hug-pat-on-the-back sort of thing.

'Thank you guys so much... now we just have to tell the others.' Ginny said, truly grateful.

'Will that be a problem?' Hermione asked her, but instead, Ron answered.

'I'll talk to them.' He said shrugging.

'Yes. Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Ginny said jumping up next to Ron and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

'How are we going to plan this in a month?' Hermione said quickly.

Ginny smiled her 'evil' smile, persay, and she answered, 'I've got it all figured out, one sec.' She waved her wand and a blue notebook appeared before her with a pen attached to the top.

'A muggle notebook, and pen? How come you have those?' Hermione asked her.

'Dad got me a pack of them for my birthday last year, and they're loads easier to write in them, and with the pen and all... no scratching of the quills... muggles are way smarter than Muggle Studies gives credit for.' Ginny said smartly.

'Well, what do you have then?' Harry asked her.

'Well, I already know that I want the wedding and the ceremony at the Burrow, and there will be at the most, fifty people there... I've narrowed it down pretty well, and on the tables I want a lily flower, in honour of your mum, and I want Professor Dumbledore to be the official of the ceremony. But, we need to find out who are all the bridesmaids and groomsmen.' Ginny told him.

Harry was dumbstruck. 'You've already got this figured out? We've only known for what? A couple days...' Harry said surprised.

'Oh, you know when you can't sleep you just pick up something to fiddle with... well, I just pull this out... it's really not hard actually.' Ginny told him happily.

'Sounds good... this is exactly how I pictured it.' Harry said in approval.

Ginny smiled at him.

'Well, how many bridesmaids do you want?' Hermione asked her, getting back on subject.

'Three... at the most, not including you... because your my Maid of Honour.' Ginny answered.

'Well, which girls are most important in your life now?' Hermione asked her.

'I know for a fact that my mum will _make_ me include my cousin Darla, uhh... do you think Tonks would like to do it? Yeah... And then, I'm thinking Luna, because she's my friend and all... she'd have to swear loyalty to the Order, but she helped in the Department of Mysteries.' Ginny suggested to Hermione.

'That sounds good enough...' Hermione shrugged.

'Harry, who do you want to be your groomsmen?' Ginny asked Harry.

'Lupin, Bill, and Charlie, I suppose.' Harry said calmly.

'Well that was easy...' Ginny said smiling.

'I suppose Fred and George will be ushers.' Harry told her so to include all of her brothers.

'Good idea...' Ginny commented.

'I'm so happy for you guys...' Hermione gushed happily.

'Thanks Hermione...' Harry and Ginny said at the same time.

'What colors do you want?' Harry asked Ginny.

'I think golds and whites, Harry?.' Ginny told him.

'Sounds neat.' Harry said with a smile.

'The Burrow will be beautiful with all the decorations.' Hermione told Ginny.

'I know... you and me are requesting to Dumbledore that we take a day off and go to the Burrow to map it all out.' Ginny told her immediately.

'Is that even possible, to request a day off?' Hermione asked incredulously.

'Hey, Dumbledore told us we have to get married in a month... he better let me take a day off to plan.' Ginny said huffily.

Harry and Ron laughed at Ginny.

'We're going to go through a lot in the next month...' Ron said in an undertone.

'You? I'm the one getting married...' Harry said to Ron in a quiet voice.

'Haha... this will be fun!' Ron said sarcastically.

'What do you think mum did when Dumbledore told her?' Ginny asked Harry quickly.

'She was either excited beyond belief... or in shock and refused to let us do it.' Harry responded, hoping it was the first one.

'She would've came and talked to you if she didn't approve... or at least sent you a Howler by now.' Ron told them, and he was speaking from experience.

Harry chuckled at that.

'I think we should go to bed guys, it's getting kind of late.' Hermione suggested.

'Goodnight Ronald, Harry.' She stood up and gave Ron a kiss, and went up the girls' dormitory stairwell.

'Yes. I'm going too.' Ron went up the boy's stairway, and waved to Ginny and Harry.

'Well, I guess we better go to bed... do you think I'll have a nightmare tonight?' Harry asked her.

'I'm not sure... I know I will.' Ginny said, but then realized what she said and blushed profusely.

'I'll meet you here in one hour.' Harry said, planning on making her explain her dreams in depth to him.

'Ok.' Ginny said, kind-of shyly.

'Goodnight.' Harry gave her a passionate kiss, which she returned and they went their seperate ways.

---

At around 1:30, Harry got up and walked down the stairs to see Ginny on the couch with her eyes closed.

'Hi.' He whispered.

'Hey, Harry. Did you have your nightmare?' She asked him.

'No. I think the time passed, and it was just too late. Did you have yours?' Harry asked her.

Ginny turned red, again, and nodded her head.

'I'm sorry.' He said to her, as he sat down by her.

'Why?' She asked, getting up and leaning into his chest.

'I'm sorry you have those nightmares... they must be horrible. The Chamber was a scary situation, even I still get scared thinking about it.' Harry sympathized her, and began running his hands up her arms and back down again in a soothing sort of way.

'You do? Why would you be scared of the Chamber?' Ginny asked him.

'Because, even though I was blind in second year, I love you now, and I get upset, wishing I could've saved you sooner. I feel your pain when I think about it... because I know what Tom looked like, and what it seemed like in that big, water-filled room... it was freaky. Besides, I'm fighting this huge snake, thinking you're officially dead.' Harry explained to her.

'That's understandable... I just... I feel weird, because at the time... I had this crush on Tom Riddle, and I know that sounds horrible, that I had a crush on You-Know-Who. And, he was a monster... he befriended me to get what he wanted. I used to think that I was unworthy to come back to Hogwarts, because I had threatened all the people in it.' Ginny said, bowing her head shamefully.

Harry felt a usual feeling of hate toward Voldemort because he used Ginny... and even made her _like-like_ him in her first year. She felt as if she didn't belong, even though she didn't do any of that stuff... Voldemort possessed her.

'It's okay Gin. You're never unworthy to come to Hogwarts... everyone knows that you weren't acting on your own will to do that stuff. Do the nightmares hurt?' He said to her comfortingly.

'They don't hurt physically, if that's what you mean... they hurt mentally and it hurts self-confidence... I guess you could say. I feel so vulnerable and helpless. After the nightmares are over, it feels like I did when I was a first year.' Ginny told him.

'They say in the muggle world, that you learn from your mistakes... so if, uh... if you ever feel threatened... or whatever, will you make sure to tell me? I don't want to see you go through it again...' Harry told her.

'I promise I'll tell you. Harry, I feel so safe with you... how do you make me feel so safe in your arms? Tom doesn't scare me right now... maybe it's because I know you will beat him.' Ginny said, as she sat up and kissed Harry on the lips.

'I love you so much.' Harry whispered.

'Ditto.'

---

**There it is... sweet.**

**Once again, sorry for the wait. I hope you review!**

**-WG**


	17. Chapter 17

**HERE IT IS... THE CHAPTER YOUVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR... (DRAMATIC MUSIC)!**

**Here is Chapter 17... Took a lot of work to write, and I pray that you like it! PLEASE REVIEW IN THE END! WG**

**Disclaimer: If I was Jo Rowling... I wouldn't be on here. All Harry Potter etc. belongs to her... sadly enough.**

**---**

_Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley,_

_Please meet me at my office in five minutes. Bring your Invisibility Cloak, and anything of special meaning to Padfoot. _

_All my best, _

_Prof. Dumbledore_

Harry passed the note to Ginny and she smiled.

'Go get your cloak and the mirror.' She ordered excited, because by the looks of this letter... they were going to go and try to save Sirius.

'I'll be right back...' Harry said as he raced up the stairs to his dormitory and grabbed his things. He quickly scribbled a note to Ron, who was still sleeping, about where they were going.

'Ready!' She asked as he came back down.

'Yes, come on...' He took ahold of her hand, kissed her tenderly, and they took off running to the Headmaster's office.

They got there soon enough and said the password to the office.

'Professor Dumbledore?' Ginny called out quickly when they entered the room.

'Harry, Ginny... I'm glad you came so soon. Seeing as this is so urgent, we must leave early. Do you have the cloak?' Dumbledore asked both of them as they entered the room.

'Sure... but professor, what are we doing?' Ginny asked him confused.

Dumbledore smiled at the question, and Harry and Ginny looked at each other with a 'He's-off-his-rocker' typer of look. 'We are going to save Sirius.' He said to them, knowing this would spark interest.

'N - Now?' Harry stuttered at how quick this seemed to be going.

'You do want him at your wedding, do you not?' Dumbledore asked them.

'Of course we do! Are we going or not?' Ginny said to him in an brisk voice that had a little bit of attitude in it too.

'Yes. One question, do you have any way you could talk to Sirius?' Dumbledore asked hopefully to both Harry and Ginny.

Harry glanced at his fiancee smiling. 'Yes.' He told him.

'What is it?' Dumbledore asked eagerly.

'A two-way mirror. Sirius has the other one... but I've tried, it doesn't work with him.' Harry explained.

'Bring it. I might be able to make it work.' Dumbledore said, tightening his cloak. He looked proudly upon Ginny and Harry, and then quickly had Fawkes flame all three of them directly to the Death Room... that was a helpful thing of Phoenixes.

Within seconds they were in the dark, dimly lit room. It had the same, old stone pit in the center, with the small dais raised above it. The veil was fluttering away as usual, connected to the nearly crumbling archway.

Harry shivered when he looked at his surroundings. The memories of that night still haunted more than his dreams... his mind. He remembered watching Sirius gracefully fall through the veil, and him foolishly believing that he was just hiding behind it the entire time.

'Harry.' Ginny said softly. She put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Fawkes had left them all now, and Ginny felt the familiar coldness of the room come over her. She took ahold of Harry's hand and squeezed it... even though she really didn't feel very reassured herself right now.

'Come now, we must not waste time.' Dumbledore told them quietly and calmly. He said it in a soothing voice.

'It's okay... It's going to be alright.' Ginny whispered to Harry.

Harry looked her in the eyes and gave the slightest of smiles. 'I love you.' He whispered to her.

'Harry, could you please take out that mirror.' Dumbledore asked Harry, and he silently obliged.

'Thank you, now listen closely, you hear? We aren't allowed in here... terrible circumstances will be faced if we are found. Any noises that you hear, put on the cloak immediately. Don't say a word, and talk in whispers. I believe there are two guards who rotate from room to room every so hour... We may be lucky and won't have anyone... but you never know. Please, listen to all orders when I say run, you both run as far away from here as possible... with the cloak on. Get out of the Department of Mysteries, and just get into a crowded area in public. I will find you when I need to. I pray that we won't have to do any of these things... but this is a precaution.' Dumbledore told them both seriously.

'Professor, what about you?' Ginny asked in a whisper.

'I have my own ways of becomming invisible Miss Weasley.' Dumbledore told her slyly with a wink.

Ginny smiled at him, with a curious look.

'Now, the mirror Harry.' Dumbledore held out his hand, and Harry put laid it there carefully.

For a few minutes, he studied the mirror closely. Finally he looked into it and said, 'Sirius Black.'

The mirror glowed, but nothing else happened.

'Sirius Orion Black.' He repeated.

Again, the mirror glowed, but it remained quite still after that.

'I believe there is a blockade, not allowing us to speak to Sirius through the mirror, though I definitely think he has it... for if he didn't, then it wouldn't be glowing.' Dumbledore murmured more to himself than anything.

'And why is that?' Harry asked him.

'It lit up, you see? Someone is trying to contact us... but another force isn't allowing them too, or else I would've seen their face.' He explained.

Harry nodded.

'It's like a... what do muggles call it? A firewall... nothing can pass through it. So, I will just have to take the enchantment off.' Dumbledore mumbled, but yet again, mainly to himself.

'What?' Ginny asked him.

'It is like an anti-apparating spell... Only the minister and I know how to take it off. That is because I run the school and he runs the ministry. They are similar charms.' Dumbledore told her quietly.

'Interesting.' Ginny murmured.

Suddenly, Dumbledore began saying words under his breath and speaking in a low, almost inaudible sound.

Harry looked at his headmaster in curiousity. 'I undid the charms... luckily, no alarms or anything of the sort went off.' Dumbledore said with a small smirk at his own brilliance.

'Well, now what?' Harry asked him quickly.

'Sirius Orion Black.' Dumbledore said into the mirror.

It glowed, yet again... and to Dumbledore's immense relief, Sirius showed up on the receiving end.

'It worked.' He whispered in surprise and delight. This was one of those times when Dumbledore was feigning reassurance so to not worry Ginny and Harry, and he was truly glad that his charms worked.

'Albus!' Sirius croaked with wide eyes. They were bloodshot and near tears. His voice was crackling for he yelled himself hoarse for days.

'Harry... it worked.' Ginny whispered to Harry, who was in awe. They rushed behind Dumbledore to look in on the sides.

'Harry! Ginny... How did you get it?' Sirius asked quickly. To Harry's sadness, it looked as if Sirius had been shoved into Azkaban again, by the looks of his gaunt face and waxy skin. Only this time, he looked much worse. He seemed to have accepted the fact that he would die in the death chamber, and no one would come to save him any time soon.

'Don't speak, it will only weaken you. Can you apparate?' Dumbledore asked quickly.

Sirius obviously stood up, and he twirled around.

'I can't do it.' He said looking croakish again.

'Concentrate. Focus your mind at where I am.' Dumbledore urged.

Sirius tried again. 'I'm too weak.' Sirius said again looking hopeless.

'Fawkes. Go into the veil and flame Sirius out.' Dumbledore ordered, and saw his pheonix appear before him, and then disappear again to go and follow his rules.

Seconds later,Sirius was standing before two teenagers and Albus Dumbledore, holding onto Fawkes' feathers.

'Did it work?' He whispered, his eyes closed... afraid to open, for it might all be a dream.

'Congratulations Sirius, you're saved.' Dumbledore mumbled with pride and happiness.

Ginny had tears leaking out, and running down her face... she looked at Harry, and noticed that he did too.

'I'm alive?' Sirius asked quickly, opening one of his eyes cautiously, and then finally opening them up all the way.

'You're alive!' Ginny squeaked loudly. She and Harry ran up and launched themselves onto him.

They then heard a door slam, and suddenly saw someone trying to open the door to the room they were in. They obviously heard Ginny's squeal. Ginny and Harry froze and looked at each other. Ginny's wide, fear-filled eyes made Harry snap into reality and look at Dumbledore helplessly.

'The cloak... the cloak!' Dumbledore whispered furiously.

'Quick.' Ginny and Harry ducked under it, and they realized Sirius was standing alone in the room looking worried. Dumbledore made himself invisible too, so he was in a tight spot.

'Turn into Padfoot!' Harry said quickly and breathlessly.

By turning into the dog, Sirius was somewhat smaller than he was in human form, and he could somewhat wedge himself into the cloak between Harry and Ginny. And, it was luckily he did, for the man who was at the door had just made his way in.

'Who was that! Show yourselves! I order you, _SHOW YOURSELVES_!' The man shouted angrily and loudly.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other through the cloak. Ginny bit her lip to keep from shrieking as the man began shooting spells all over the room. Harry took her hand and began easing his way along the perimeter of the room. Luckily, no spells had hit them. The man was in the center and didn't know that an old man, two teens, and a dog were tip-toeing their way out of the room.

'I demand that you show yourselves now!' He said as he shot a 'stupefy' at mid air.

'Todd, were you shouting?' A woman came to the doorway, blocking the exit for Harry, Ginny, Sirius, and Dumbledore.

'Someone was here. I heard a noise.' The man, supposedly named Todd, said looking defeated. He looked suspiciously around the room with a dark expression, and said, 'I never liked patrolling in this room.'

'Oh come on... not that stupid theory you have.' The woman said rolling her eyes.

'It's not a theory, I've heard screams come from this room.' Todd snapped at her.

'Right, and the dead can rise.' The woman said to him sarcastically.

Harry and Ginny looked down at Sirius with horrified eyes. Could this guy, Todd, really have heard him?

'I'm leaving. What time is it Janelle?' Todd asked her in a snappish voice.

'Oh, our break. Come on, I'll get the second guards to come... that is if you want to leave, I know you want to sit in the death room and keep sending useless spells at mid-air.' Janelle joked as she looked at her watch.

'They aren't useless... and I heard screaming!' He exclaimed indignantly.

'Riiighht!' She told him, pursing her lips. The two left the death room arguing about Todd's claims of hearing yells in the room.

'That was close.' Ginny said taking a breath.

'Shush, we need to leave... like now.' Harry said breathlessly.

Ginny gave him a smile as he took ahold of her hand. Sirius was eyeing their intimacy with sharp eyes and he smiled to himself in his dog form.

'Wait.' Came a quick voice from a corner.

Harry and Ginny quickly turned around to see Dumbledore, standing before them, with Fawkes on his shoulder.

'Professor, you scared me.' Ginny said, clutching her heart. She thought someone caught them.

'I'm so sorry. Sirius, please come into your human form, we must get back to Hogwarts, and fast.' Dumbledore said, warily looking at the doorway that was closed by Todd and Janelle.

Sirius obliged, and all of them grabbed ahold of Fawkes' tail feathers, and they were soon flamed back to Hogwarts.

When they arrived, everyone turned to Sirius expectantly. Harry looked at him proudly and smiled, trying not to break down and cry like a wimp.

'Hey kid.' Sirius said with a goofy grin.

Harry, once again threw himself on his godfather and hugged him tightly.

'Hey, Albus... do you have any food?' Sirius asked the predictable.

---

**OK! THATS SIRIUS BEING SAVED! _YESSSS!_**

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

**WG!**


	18. Chapter 18

**About that long wait, my internet was down... and it was a pain in the neck. I had to get my brother to come up and fix it, while I sat biting my nails, reading all you're review responses (brilliant, by the way) at my best friend, Ana's house. Thanks so much for the those reviews! I think you made a record high for a chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE--- That also leaves us to our next issue. My forum, as I have told many of you, is located on my profile page. It's easy accessible and is open to everyone. I am asking you all to join if you wish for discussions on ALL of my stories. It is where I or my friend Ana, will be writing on and posting a few things... hints, and general chats. **

**Again, please review. Visit the forum. Thanks, wg.**

**---all belongs to Jo.**

**---**

Dumbledore immediately called up a house-elf to bring in the biggest platter of food he could manage.

Within mere minutes, the house-elf returned, and Sirius began to gorge himself. The house-elf looked at him and blinked a few times before leaving.

Finally, the silence was killing Ginny who normally was quite a talkative person. She coughed and it got the effect she wanted it to; Sirius looked up at her and Harry with interested eyes.

'So, you got my messages?' Sirius said to Harry with a sheepish grin.

'Messages? I only got one of them during Defense Against the Dark Arts.' Harry told him with a questioning look.

Sirius beamed widely and glanced at Dumbledore. He shrugged and said. 'Before I started fighting with Bellatrix, I cast a spell on you.' He said with pride of his own brilliance in his voice.

Dumbledore smiled too. 'What type of spell?' He asked.

'A connection charm. It's really complicated. Your mum was trying to teach me and dad how to do it before they... before they died. She connected her and James so that if the other left or anything, they would have _some _means of contacting each other. You see, only the person who cast the spell can use it on that person. Thus, she couldn't cast it for James and I. But, I've been secretly practicing it in Grimmauld Place.' Sirius said looking even more proud.

'Very clever... very clever indeed. I would've never thought. And, I assume, seeing as you were trapped, you used the connecting charm to speak to Harry... by means of a dream?' Dumbledore mused out loud.

Sirius chuckled. 'Yeah... I only got far enough to relive the dream for him... it was tough, but did what I wanted it to.' He said to them.

'But, what about the time you got into my mind and actually spoke, you know, in Defense Against the Dark Arts?' Harry asked him.

'That was more complicated. I used powers of the mirror, legilimency, and the connection charm.' Sirius explained.

'Legilimency requires eye contact.' Ginny stated to him.

'Yes. But somehow, when Harry was vulnerable, I attacked his mind... quite like Voldemort did, but for good reasons, I assure you. But, I'm not really sure how it happened. I couldn't talk through the mirror though. I could hear you on the other end... but I couldn't respond.' He told her.

'That is skillful.' Dumbledore admired.

'Why thank you, Albus.' Sirius said in a jokingly manner.

'I still can't believe it.' Harry said with a smile. He shook his head in disbelief.

'Believe it... I'm here to stay.' Sirius said, raising his arms in triumph.

Dumbledore smiled, and said, 'I think I'll leave you three to catch up a bit. I have the urge to stroll to the kitchens for an hour... or so.' He winked at Harry and then left the room, leaving Sirius a little confused.

'So! What's new?' Sirius asked as his eyes lingered on Harry and Ginny's interlaced hands.

Ginny smiled at him and glanced at Harry. 'Well... uh, Harry and I started going out this year.' She said in a somewhat awkward voice.

'That's the understatement of the century.' Harry mumbled to her.

Sirius grinned widely and nodded his head. 'And Ron and Hermione?' He questioned.

'Them too.' Harry answered.

'Great... excellent. But, what did you mean, 'the understatement of the century'?' He asked him, his brows furrowed.

Ginny sighed and looked at Harry. She gave him an encouraging nod.

'_Wearegettingmarried_.' Harry said really quickly.

'What?' Sirius asked him, not hearing what Harry said.

Harry looked like a goldfish out of water. He tried to speak many times, but just kept opening and closing his mouth.

'What Harry is trying to say, Sirius, is that... we are getting married.' Ginny explained calmly.

If Sirius had any ideas what 'the understatement of the century' was... it was definitely not this.

'You are?' He asked with large, wide eyes. He still had the crazy smile on his face.

Harry gulped and nodded.

'Why - why so soon?' He asked them, his smile widening. He glanced at Harry and raised his eyebrows playfully.

Ginny smiled weakly at Harry.

'There's been another prophecy.' Harry told him with a half-smile.

Sirius stopped smiling. He had no expression on his face. Or, on second thought, he had concerned eyes and a scared countenance.

'It's true.' Ginny murmured.

'So - so, you have to get married because of a prophecy?' Sirius found his voice and asked incredulously.

'Yeah.' Harry said in an exhausted voice.

Ginny squeezed his hand and smiled at him reassuringly. Harry smiled back.

'That's interesting. But, what else does the prophecy say?' Sirius asked them both.

'Uhh... well, first it says that I will fight Voldemort with the help of Dumbledore and Ginny,' Harry began.

Sirius nodded to indicate that he understood.

Harry continued, 'It also says that the fourth will have to make the ultimate sacrifice, which Dumbledore explained is Snape. He will have to die, because he made an unbreakable vow to kill Dumbledore. Furthermore, if Dumbledore dies, then I wouldn't be able to stay with Ginny because she would be next in line for the Death Eater hit list. They go after people I'm close to. So, that means that we are getting married, Snape has to commit suicide and Dumbledore is guiding my path for me to murder a mass murderer.' He concluded with a frustrated edge on his voice.

Sirius whistled and looked at Ginny.

'And you are getting married?' He asked them again.

They nodded.

'Are you _sure_ it's what you want?' Sirius asked them in a serious voice.

'Of course.' Ginny said firmly.

'That's very interesting... and deep.' Sirius mused aloud to himself.

Harry glanced at Ginny. 'How'd your mum take it?' Sirius asked Ginny with a smile.

Ginny giggled and said, 'You know how mum is... I actually haven't heard her reaction yet. But, I'm expecting a Howler any time now.'

'True,' Sirius agreed with her. 'Congratulations... you guys remind me a lot of Lily and James. They would have been proud of you Harry.' Sirius told them. His gloomy expression sort of fogged up even more when he thought of his two late best friends.

'Thanks.' Harry said to Sirius with an encouraging smile.

'Oh, Sirius! Harry and I were wondering if you would be a groomsmen?' Ginny spoke up to him.

Sirius's eyes lit up and he looked more happy than ever. 'You mean it? I get to be in the wedding? Absolutely!' He said looking excited.

'Brilliant.' Harry said to Sirius.

Ginny looked at Harry. 'Sorry, but I really should go. Hermione might be looking for me, or something.' She stood up, feeling that Sirius and Harry should have some time to catch up and went to leave.

Before she did, Harry kissed her, and said 'Goodbye. I'll see you soon.'

Ginny grinned and left the office.

Sirius watched her leave and then turned his gaze to a nervous Harry. Even though they were close, they never had... for lack of a better word, "alone-time".

'Is something bothering you Harry?' Sirius asked, as he sensed some animosity.

Harry sighed and looked at the trail Ginny made to walk out of the office. 'I guess... I'm just worried.' He said, not sure how to word it.

'About her, or about you?' Sirius asked.

'More about her... do you think she agreed to marry me because of the prophecy? Or... maybe just to save the world. I mean, Dumbledore pretty much laid it on us, and if she doesn't want -' Harry began rambling in a quick unsteady voice.

'Harry,' Sirius said firmly. Harry stopped speaking and looked at him. 'I'm pretty sure that she would've expressed some worries to you if she didn't want to get married... don't you think?'

'But, it's going to be tiny and like fifty guests... and no big celebration or announcement. Don't girls love big weddings? I feel like I'm not giving her what she wants.' Harry said in a stressed voice.

'Have you ever thought that all Ginny does want is a small wedding? Think of your mum and dad. The only people at their wedding was their parents and five friends.' Sirius told him with a reminiscent gleam in his eyes again.

'They did? But, I mean... I just don't want her pitying me and agreeing to marry me when she might not really want to.' Harry mumbled.

'Have you ever told her that you love her?' Sirius asked him.

Harry felt self-conscience and began thinking back to all of his and Ginny's talks and etc.

'Yes.'

'Did she say it back?' Sirius asked him.

'Yes.'

'Then she loves you. Women don't say it if they don't mean it... because it's like the three most special words to them. She wouldn't say she loved you, if she didn't mean it.' Sirius said wisely.

'You're sure?' Harry asked him.

'Pretty positive.'

'But... I just feel like something's not right about it. I feel bad. I didn't exactly get to propose or anything,' Harry said, and he lowered his voice to an almost inaudible mumble. 'I didn't even get to get a ring.'

Sirius began laughing. Harry looked at him horrified that he would be laughing at such a serious thing.

'I'm sorry Harry... it's just you don't need to worry about a ring,' Sirius told him with a wide smile.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked him.

'I have your mum's engagement ring, and their wedding rings.' Sirius said slyly.

'You do?' Harry's heart skipped a beat.

'Yeah. I always carry them with me.' Sirius pulled out a long chain like necklace out of his shirt and examined it.

Harry looked on eagerly.

Sirius unclasped the chain and gave Harry three rings. He smiled a sad sort of smile. Those rings were his pride and joy. The chain had an unbreakable charm on them so that he never lost them. James and Lily made him keep them when they went into hiding.

'Wow,' Harry commented.

The engagement ring was small and had a ruby in the center. On the sides had two very small, and real, diamonds. It was gold and not too heavy, and seemed to perfectly fit Ginny's style.

The wedding rings were both solid, gold bands. They were shiny and inside had _James and Lily_ engraved on them.

'You could easily put yours and Ginny's name in them too.' Sirius told him.

'Yeah... yeah I could,' Harry agreed. Soon enough, a plan began forming in his head... how he could really make it special.

---

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Happy?**

**Sad?**

**REVIEW! oh, and visit the forum. Thanks, WG**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Everyone. Here is Chapter Nineteen, please review! Wheezlygirl.**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter and that good stuff belongs to Jo Rowling... not me.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

'Harry, where are you taking me?' Ginny questioned with a giggle.

Harry smiled at his blindfolded fiancee. 'I can't tell you, that would ruin the surprise.' He said quietly. Everyone was down at dinner in the Great Hall, but he asked her to stay behind for his perfect plan. Sirius was inside Dumbledore's office for the time being, until they got his name cleared and everything, but for now, it was safer just to stay out of sight.

'Ooohhh I love surprises,' Ginny commented excitedly.

'Ok, here, take my arm. We are going somewhere.' He told her, placing her arm on his. He couldn't help but be nervous, but he shook away his butterflies, and composed himself in a gentlemanly fashion.

'Alright.' Ginny agreed.

Harry began walking with Ginny holding onto his arm as a guide. Every once and awhile she would ask a question about where they were going, and stifle another upcoming giggle.

'We're here.' Harry whispered when he reached a blank stretch of wall in a long corridor.

'Can I take off the blindfold?' Ginny asked him quietly, as her hands reached to her head and onto the blindfold.

'Not yet.' Harry whispered, as he silently walked three times infront of the wall, thinking of a luxorious, romantic dinner setting. Ginny's hands came back down to her sides and she remained quiet.

He looked up to see the door, waiting to be opened, and he smiled.

'Ok, now you can.' He told her.

Ginny took off the blindfold, blinked a couple of times for the adjustment of light, and looked around.

'The Room of Requirement?' She mused, looking at him with interested eyes.

Harry opened the door for her, and she walked in looking with awe at the beautiful room.

Inside was pure white marble. It looked like a really expensive, private room in a restaurant, the ones where you wonder who actually gets to eat in. In the center was a small table set for two with a simple vase that held a prettyred rose.

'Wow.' She whispered to herself. Her eyes wondered over the northern wall, which had a mirror on it, and she gasped when she saw that her ordinary robes were different. They were dress robes, and they were simply gorgeous. She knew that under normal circumstances, she would never be able to where this type of dress. She turned and looked at Harry, who also was dressed up in newly slick, black dress robes.

He smiled at her and she returned it.

'This is... amazing, Harry.' She said in a breathless voice.

'You like it?' He asked her cautiously.

Ginny gaped. 'Like it! I love it.' She said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek and a large hug.

Harry breathed an inward sigh of relief and then pulled out her chair for her.

'What's for dinner?' She asked him as she sat down.

'Whatever you want, just think of it, and it will come.' Harry answered.

Ginny did just that, and before her came food that looked as if it could beat out the Welcome Back feast that Hogwarts hosts. Which reminded her that House-Elves from Hogwarts probably did cater this.

'This is so neat. I never knew much about it when we had the DA here.' Ginny commented.

'Yeah, not many people really know what the Room of Requirement can really do.' Harry responded.

After about twenty minutes of eating and casual talk, Harry began to get a little nervous. He knew what would happen, it's just the prospect of actually doing it. Ginny was eyeing him closely.

Finally, the dinner plates disappeared and there was a somewhat awkward silence.

'Ginny,' Harry began, fingering the little box in his pocket.

Ginny tried to hold back her smiles, but she nodded all the same in an encouraging sort of way.

'I, uh, know that even though we were sort-of told that we had to get married, and all that,' Harry took a breath, he was going good so far. 'But, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I've never doubted our choice to be together,' He continued.

Ginny was now fully smiling. And it brought tears to her eyes when Harry kneeled down if front of her.

He took her hand and said, 'Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?' He flipped open the box that had been in his pocket throughout the entire dinner. The small ring sparkled in the light that the Room of Requirement was now giving off.

Ginny's mouth was shaped like an 'O'. 'Of course I will! I love you Harry!' She said to him excitedly, as she stood up and hugged him.

Harry slipped the ruby ring onto her finger and she gaped at it. 'This is amazing Harry.' She repeated for the second time that night.

'I'm glad you like it.' He told her with a nervous sort of chuckle.

'Where did you get a ring like this, it's so beautiful.' Ginny commented, thinking of how much it might have cost to buy this ring.

Harry smiled. 'It's my mum's engagement ring. Sirius gave it to me.' He told her softly.

Ginny's eyes filled with more tears and she smiled gratefully. 'Oh, that's too sweet, thank you.' She whispered as she put her head into his chest and sighed lovingly.

'I love you Ginny.' Harry told her, holding her tightly.

There came a muffled reply, 'I love you too.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ginny looked at the elegant ring on her finger. It sparkled with as if it too were happy like she was.

'Ginny what are you looking at?' Hermione asked, as she crossed the common room to where Ginny was sitting.

Ginny looked up at Hermione with a dreamy smile on her face. 'My ring.' She said simply, holding out her hand only slightly, so that other girls wouldn't see it and begin to ask questions.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Ginny's hand. She took it in her own and gave a small gasp. 'It's gorgeous!' She gushed in a whisper. She then, tightened her grip on Ginny's hand, and dragged her up to her dorm room.

'So! Spill!' Hermione ordered when they were safely in her four poster bed with the curtains under '_silencio_'.

'Harry proposed.' Ginny said in a light dreamy voice... almost sounding like Luna, in a scary way.

Hermione giggled. 'Well, uh, Gin you already knew about the wedding though.' She said dumbly.

Ginny stopped smiling and went back to her old voice. 'I know that. It's just that Harry was very self conscience about not making the proposal special. So, he did it for me in the Room of Requirement. It was so sweet. We had dinner and all that marble... the mirror, the robes... it was amazing.' She said with a gleeful smile back on her face again.

'Wonder what type of ring it is... I've never seen one quite like it.' Hermione commented as she looked more closely at the ring.

Ginny blushed a bright red and mumbled, 'It's his mum's. He gave me his mum's engagement ring.' She told Hermione.

Hermione gasped again. 'No way! That's so adorable! How did he get it? I wonder...'

'Who knows, Sirius probably gave it to him.' Ginny said with a shrug.

'Yeah that's true - What! _Sirius!_' Hermione whispered furiously.

Ginny's eyes widened. She completely forgot to even tell Hermione about Sirius. After their rescue mission, she wasn't able to find Hermione, who secretly was with Ron, snogging in some empty classroom.

'Yeah!' Ginny said enthusiastically.

'You got him! You saved him! Were the dreams... they were real? You didn't tell me! Ginny... explain!' Hermione asked a billion questions.

Ginny had to go in deep explanation about how they precisely saved Sirius from the Death Room. Hermione kept questioning her about every thing they did and how they did it.

'So he just apparated out? That's brilliant. It's pure brilliance. So simple... all this time.' She commented to Ginny.

'I know, I think Harry is elated. He needed this. He really did.' Ginny said smiling to herself.

Hermione smiled, and opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped and just shook her head.

'What? What is it?' Ginny persisted when she saw Hermione do this.

Hermione chuckled. 'I know this is weird to say this, but I'm so jealous of you,' She said turning red. She looked at Ginny's surprised face, then realized. 'No, not that you're with Harry or anything, but because it's all fitting so perfectly. Actually, I'm not jealous, it's just that I'm so happy for you guys. And if anyone deserves happiness in their life it would be Harry.' Hermione said with a smile.

'Thanks Hermione. It really means a lot to us that you and Ron are behind us.' Ginny told her seriously.

'Where is Harry now?' Hermione questioned.

'Either in Dumbledore's office with Sirius and Ron, or somewhere else with Ron.' Ginny answered, not knowing where Harry actually was.

'Yeah. Hey, it's getting a little late. How about we go to bed. I'm sure you will need your rest for now. Besides, if this wedding is coming in a month, you and I will have some major planning ahead. Goodnight Ginny.' Hermione said, as Ginny agreed.

Ginny got up and went into her own dorm room, leaving Hermione is hers, so that she could get some much needed, peaceful sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**That is Chapter 19. I hope you liked it. Please Review.**

**Tomorrow, The Seventh Year of Flower and Prongs will be posted. Thanks!**

**REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Extremely fun chapter to write. Dedicated to an awesome reviewer! You know who you are! hehe.**

**disclaimer: jo is the one who owns is all. sadly.**

**review.**

* * *

'Harry, let's go for a walk.' Ginny suggested to Harry as they walked down to breakfast.

Harry glanced at Ginny. 'Alright.'

Harry took ahold of Ginny's hand as they walked out of the Great Hall's large doorways and into the chilly autumn season's breeze. They began strolling around the lake, watching the brown, yellow and red leaves fall off their trees.

'It's a beautiful day today.' Ginny commented, looking at the nature all around her. It was so pretty, it would calm anyone down.

Harry looked at her strangely, but silently agreed by nodding his head.

Ginny stopped walking suddenly and turned towards Harry with a wide grin on her face.

Harry smirked and said slyly, 'What are you so happy today, Miss Weasley?' He asked her.

Ginny acted casual and rolled her eyes while saying, 'Oh, just the fact that Hermione and I are going to the Burrow today to map out some plans...' She said offhandedly to him.

Harry's eyes widened. 'Really? That's great. We can talk it over more tonight then when you all get back here. This wedding is going to be...'

'Great.' Ginny finished for him.

'Greater than great.' Harry told her as he lazily slung his arm around her shoulder.

Ginny leaned back into him and sighed.

Harry stiffened when he thought more deeply about the Burrow.

'What?' Ginny asked as she felt him tense up.

Harry gave a nervous chuckle. 'Will any of your older brothers happen to be at the Burrow when you get there?'

Ginny groaned. 'Forget about them Harry. This is our special day. Not theirs. And if they try anything, I will get Ron and mum to attack them. And... I do know a nice bat-bogey hex...' She said with an evil grin.

'It may be our special day, but you are their special and only sister.' Harry said with a grim smile, thinking about Ginny's wicked hex.

'I don't want to hear anymore about my brothers. The worst they will do is give you the big brother talk. And... Fred and George like you. And don't forget the fact that Ron has already granted approval.' Ginny said shrugging.

'Ok. I suppose the worst they would do is the big brother talk.' Harry said, but still grimacing.

'And... uh,' Ginny cringed. 'You might get "The Talk" while you're at it. If you get what I mean.' Ginny said blushing.

Harry looked confused, then after a second hesitation, had a look of comprehension on his face.

Even though he turned crimson as well he said bravely, 'I think I can handle that one.'

'I knew you were tough.' Ginny said with a smile.

She leaned in to Harry and lightly touched her lips to his. Harry kissed her back, while neither he nor his partner knew that two grown men were watching them from inside the Headmasters office.

* * *

It had taken a lot of explanations and proof for Remus Lupin to believe that his friend, Sirius Black was indeed alive, and not dead. But, fortunately he eventually believed and reunited with his friend the next day.

'It's great to have you back mate. Great to have you back. I, uh, feel I should apologize to Albus. I sort-of lashed out at him the other day. I was just...frustrated. I didn't want the disappointment that I would lose my best friends again.' Lupin mused to Sirius, as they sat in Dumbledore's office, catching up on lost time.

'He understands. He told me how you weren't very happy with him. He gets it, and he's not upset at the least.' Sirius reassured his friend.

Sirius stood up and absentmindedly walked to the window in the office. He looked outside and smiled lightly. His eyes had the glassy look to him, and they were out of focus. He was reminiscing.

Lupin noticed the silence and walked over to Sirius. He clapped a hand on his shoulder and looked at him intently.

'What's wrong Padfoot?' He asked him.

'Padfoot... James made up those blasted nick names.' Sirius said taking an unvoluntary sniff.

'Something's bothering you?' Remus asked again.

'It's difficult,' Sirius said, gulping down some hard memories and looking focussed on the forms of Harry and Ginny, who were kissing, infront of the lake.

'What's difficult?' Remus questioned softly, knowing that Sirius needed to let out all the pent up energy that was saved in his body for fourteen years, about the death of his best friends and more than that... his brother, James.

'It's difficult watching Harry turn into James so quickly. It's hard to see Harry take over some of the same obstacles James went through. He's like a carbon copy of him. Do you remember how James proposed to Lily... in the Room of Requirement? And how they always used to take walks around the lake? It's so mean to me... to us to watch Harry grow up not knowing how much he's like his parents.' Sirius said taking another sniff, holding back the dam of tears.

'Sirius, James lives on through Harry. I know it's hard. But, we've got to keep pushing on and watch over Harry like James would've wanted us to. Because he never got that chance.' Lupin said logically, knowing he went through the same depression when Lily and James died.

'I find it hard watching Harry grow into James. I don't know how to put it... but I just don't want Harry to end out like James did. I don't want Voldemort to destroy the only pride left in the Potter family.' Sirius said, furiously wiping a stray tear off his ruddy face.

'It's even worse watching them getting married so quickly like James and Lily did... rushed because of fright and love mixed together.' Lupin agreed quietly.

'You don't think anything will happen... like it did with James and Lily. Because, I know it's horrible to say this, but I can't lose James again. I know it's Harry there, but it's James and Lily too. You can see them.' He whispered in a mystic voice.

'I don't think anything will happen. Dumbledore... knows now. And he's much more cautious.' Lupin said, choosing his words carefully. He didn't want to disappoint Sirius, but Molly Weasley was right. Harry wasn't James... and maybe he was living James' life through Harry. But, indeed, he did feel Sirius' pain when James died, and Harry is a good reminder of the life that was so freely lived by his parents.

'I miss them so much. I miss James' stupid jokes and Lily's strict, yet funny rules. And their smiles. And their... their everything.' Sirius said biting his lip, trying not to sound so childish.

'I miss them too Sirius.' Remus agreed, turning away from Harry and Ginny and taking a deep breath. Sirius followed his lead, and wiped away stray tears.

'Thanks Moony. You're right, James and Lily are in Harry's heart... we just got to remember they're with us too.'

* * *

'Are we ready, Hermione? Dumbledore said to meet him in his office in like ten minutes.' Ginny asked her friend, as they walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, mindlessly strolling about.

'I'm ready when you are... do you want to say goodbye to the guys. I think they're in the common room.' Hermione suggested.

'Good idea, come on, we better hurry or we may be late for our portkey to the Burrow. We need "special security." ' Ginny said rolling her eyes in an annoyed way.

'It's for our own good.' Said Hermione raptly.

'Yeah, I suppose.'

They arrived infront of the Fat Lady, and chanted the password, then walked into the room.

They found Harry and Ron playing some chess in a corner. Ron was in deep consentration, while Harry looked bored, watching his players get mercilessly beaten miraculously by Ron's.

'Hey you guys, what's up?' Harry said, jumping up from the board game when he saw Ginny and Hermione. He kissed Ginny on the forhead, ignoring Ron's protests that the game wasn't finished yet.

'Hi Harry.' Hermione greeted, then walking over to Ron, sat in Harry's chair.

'We're going to go to the Burrow in a few minutes' Ginny announced to them quietly.

Ron looked confused. 'Why?' He wondered.

Hermione sighed. 'Ron, where have you been these last few days? Ginny and I are going to the Burrow to make plans for their big day.' Hermione said gently to Ron, who had a look of comprehension on his face.

'Ohhhh...' He said, nodding his head in agreement.

'I wish we could come.' He mused, wishing to see some of his brothers who were in town.

Ginny looked at Hermione. 'Well, I doubt Dumbledore would mind.' She suggested.

Harry smiled and quickly said, 'Yes, I would like to see the plans too.' He agreed.

'I wouldn't mind seeing Bill and Charlie. Mum wrote a few weeks ago, saying they both were back home this week.' Ron said smiling.

Harry paled. 'Maybe I should just stay here.' He said in a quiet voice.

Ginny "tuhhed" and rolled her eyes. 'Ron, promise me that you will watch over Harry so that Bill and Charlie won't kill him.' She told him.

Ron smiled sheepishly. 'I'm years younger than them, mate. Do you think I'm much of a match for them?' He said laughing.

'Well if you're not, neither am I.' Harry said in a squeaky voice.

'Get over it Harry. You're going to have to confront them sooner or later. And the sooner you have approval, the better.' Hermione said smartly, as she stood up from the chair and stretched.

'I agree with Hermione, now if you want to bring anything along, I suggest you do it now, because we'll be leaving any moment.' Ginny said, and with that, she ran up the girls' dormitories to get a bag and her notebook. Hermione followed her.

They all met back down a few minutes later and began making their way to Dumbledore's office.

When they reached there, they spoke a short while with Dumbledore and Sirius, who was residing in his office for the time being, and then they left with a portkey, escorted by Lupin and Tonks.

'Oh! You're home!' They heard someone screech when they arrived at the Burrow.

Ginny and Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley, who hugged them tightly.

Harry and Ron followed their lead, and Harry couldn't help but think that Mrs. Weasley squeezed him tighter than usual.

'I'm so glad you've come, I've been waiting to talk to you all. Can you believe it, my little girl engaged!' Molly said in an excited voice.

They heard a cough and a splutter behind them, and turned to see Tonks choking on her drink that was offered by Molly before. She heard the word engaged and freaked out a little.

'Er, how about I explain a few things.' Lupin said to Tonks with a smile.

Molly chuckled and turned back towards the group of teens. 'Come now, the boys are waiting outside in the picnic area.'

Harry's eyes windened and Ginny gently squeezed his hand.

When they went outside, Harry saw Bill and Charlie talking in low voices. They raised their heads and greeted the group... a little sullenly.

'Perhaps we should write the layout on a piece of paper.' Mrs. Weasley suggested.

Bill and Charlie began glaring at Harry midway the girls' mass giggling.

Harry ignored their eyes and could almost feel their stare burning into the back of his head.

Mrs. Weasley began to notice Harry's quietness, and realized he was scared out of his wits by Bill and Charlie.

'Oh, you two stop it!' She shrieked at them angrily. 'I told you, I told you before Ginny arrived that if you didn't act properly then... Oh William, don't you look at me like that, you're going to get it!' She fired up at them.

'But mum, it's... it's...' Charlie protested.

'Don't you "but" me, Charles Weasley. You should be happy for them.' Molly reprimanded.

'It's what Charlie? It's what?' Ginny asked quietly in a death whisper. She looked at her brother sternly, and didn't stop glaring.

Charlie coiled under his sister's gaze, which was as intense as his mums. But, Bill wasn't too frightened by it.

'It's too soon!' He said firmly in a loud voice, then going back to glaring at Harry.

Protests began getting thrown into the air by everyone but Harry, who was quiet, by the fact that Charlie had him by the scruff of the neck, and scuffles were breaking out in the picnic area.

'STOP!' Ginny screamed at her brothers, one which was screaming at her mum, and the other who was threatening Harry. Ron, meanwhile, was trying to calm Charlie down and get him to put Harry down. Hermione was trying to restrain Ginny from hexing her older brothers.

'It's my wedding, and I swear to Merlin that if you don't stop your childish banter there will be no invite for you at all! And put Harry down, Charlie!' Ginny yelled at them angrily.

'You wouldn't. I'm your favorite. You have to invite me!' Bill said looking scandalized.

'Shut it Bill!' Ginny screeched.

Charlie looked incredulously at Bill, and then back to his mother. 'She's fifteen mum. Fifteen!' He said looking unhappy. He still hadn't let go of Harry.

'I know how old my daughter is, Charles. And I believe that you, infact, were fifteen once too. Put Harry down.' Molly told him sternly.

Charlie did so, and straightened his own shirt.

'It's not like Harry started this. Dumbledore laid it on us a few days ago! You want to attack Dumbledore, by all means do so, but don't attack Harry for something he didn't ask for! I'm sick of you babying me.' Ginny said in an upset voice.

Harry made a sort of noise, as if he were going to speak. 'I - I can talk to Dumbledore... we can tell him to call it off.' He said hoping this would satisfy Bill and Charlie who were looking at him angrily.

'You will do no such thing!' Molly protested to him.

'We aren't calling it off because of these two goons. Apologize. Apologize right now.' Ginny ordered powerfully to her brothers.

Charlie and Bill looked at each other desperately. 'You're fifteen!' Charlie tried again.

'Say that again, and I will hex you.' Ginny said in a serious voice.

'I think that you should give Harry a chance.' Ron said, trying to stand up for his friend. Ginny looked at him thankfully.

Bill looked at his younger brother. 'You're only sixteen, don't talk about what you don't know.' He said to him in a disbelieving voice.

Ron looked a little taken back. 'I'll be seventeen in a few more months. And besides, like Ginny said, it wasn't Harry who started it. Harry even tried to talk Dumbledore out of it.' Ron said toughly, and standing up tall. He really had grown to be about the height of Charlie and Bill, so he was measuring up to be a man as well.

Charlie then changed direction. 'So you don't think Ginny's good enough do you! Talked to Dumbledore, did you!' He said to Harry loudly.

Harry looked frightened. 'I - I never said that. I'm not good enough!' He said in a shaky voice.

'Don't suck up to us.' Bill charged at him.

'He isn't sucking up!' Ginny shouted at Bill, making his recoil again. 'He's trying to make you happy. He almost didn't come today because he knew you would act this way! I thought better of you two!'

'I told you that before they arrived, you'd better have acted properly, or else you would be serving me hand and foot for the next years of your lives. I also told you that you would get to de-gnome the garden, paint the shutters, weed the gardens, mow the lawn, build an alter, set up chairs and tables, clean the pond, shapen the shrubberies, and pick all the vegetables and apples in the orchard... without magic, if you didn't behave like men are supposed to behave.' Mrs. Weasley said to Bill and Charlie, who once again looked sullen.

'Men look out for their baby sisters.' Bill mumbled angrily.

'Now, do as Ginny says, and apologize, or you won't be coming to the wedding at all.' Mrs. Weasley finished promptly, ignoring Bill.

'Sorry Harry.' Charlie and Bill said in low voices.

'Now, to planning. I really would like the alter facing the house, so then when pictures are taken, the orchard and the pond, newly cleaned by my brothers, will be in the backround.' Ginny said briskly, pointing it out on a piece of paper.

'Oooh... that would be so pretty. I want to get married here.' Hermione said agreeing, and then realizing what she said, turned bright red, and refused to look at Ron's eyes for the time being.

'And make sure to have your lilies in the backround on the alter, too.' Mrs. Wealsey chirped in, saving Hermione from an embarrassing moment.

Ginny agreed and began to point out some other issues.

Meanwhile, all the boys were "cooling down" from the small scuffle. 'Let's go inside and get some lunch.' Ron suggested, standing up. Harry followed hesistantly, along with Bill and Charlie.

Once in the kitchen, the boys sat down at the scrubbed table, while Bill magicked up some sandwiches.

'Ok,' Charlie said, once he took a large bite out of his sandwich and swallowed.

Bill nodded his head. 'Harry,' He began.

'Harry,' Charlie repeated seriously.

'You hurt our sister in any way,' Bill said to him in a low voice.

'Any way...' Charlie mimicked.

'You-Know-Who will be the least of your worries.' Bill continued.

'Least of your worries.' Charlie agreed, getting the full effect.

Bill glanced at Charlie and said, 'We will make our mum wish she never agreed to this wedding... if you hurt Ginny.'

'Watch your step Harry. Because we are watching you.' Charlie added.

'Yeah, but you guys do know, that if Harry ever did something to Ginny... you would have to resurrect him, 'cause she would get to him first.' Ron said, chuckling, then stuffing his sandwich back in his mouth.

Harry gulped and then nodded. He always got along with the Weasley boys, but now they were downright scary.

'Ok, eat your sandwich Harry... you look a little peaky.' Bill said, clapping him on the back toughly, as if that conversation had never existed.

Harry nodded again and did what they told him.

* * *

**Fun chapter to write. WG**

**Expecting some reviews...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok. I've updated, so that means I NEED to catch up on writing again... I'm way behind. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Its all Jo's. I dont claim anything.**

_review!_

* * *

'Hermione!' Ginny shouted up the stairs. It had been one month since their visited the Burrow to map out the plans. Today was the wedding rehearsal. Tomorrow would be the actual wedding day.

'Ginny?' Hermione questioned back, racing down the stairs to meet her stressed friend.

'Where are my horrible, wretched brothers!' Ginny asked looking for her brothers who were nowhere in sight. She looked quite angry.

'Ginny, you need to calm down. It is the rehearsal. _Tomorrow_ is the wedding.' Hermione said, putting her hands on Ginny's shoulder and imitating breathing deeply and serenely. She was calm and comforting.

'I know, _I know_... but the twins put up the alter, _and_ I hear it squeaking inappropriate songs. What will Dumbledore think! This is insane, and where is Harry!' She said in a frustrated voice.

'He is in his room. So are your brothers. Now, please go get dressed for the practice. I will speak to the boys.' Hermione insisted, as she pushed Ginny into her room.

She leaned against the closed door and took a deep breath. 'Time to find Harry and the guys.' She mumbled, running up the flight of stairs to Ron's room.

'Harry?' Hermione called as she softly knocked on the door.

There was some muffling around and mumbling she heard through the door. Finally, Harry opened the door looking at Hermione in a interested way. All the boys were inside lounging around.

'What are you doing?' Hermione asked suspiciously.

'Nothing.' Ron squeaked out to her.

Hermione eyed them, but let it go.

'Alright, well Ginny said that she wants the alter fixed. Fred, George, if you screw this up, Ginny will have your heads. She stressed out enough.' Hermione said looking stern towards the twins, and at Harry for not excercising control over them.

'Aww... come on Hermione. Just having some fun... Who doesn't want a singing alter.' Fred said wickedly smiling at George.

'You're making your sister upset.'

'Guys, fix the alter.' Harry insisted looking at the twins firmly. He didn't want Ginny to be upset on their wedding day.

'Spoil sport.' George mumbled.

'Thank you, Harry. Bill, you and Charlie did clean the pond, did you not!' Hermione asked them briskly.

'We did last night, Hermione... for the fifth time today.' Bill said wearily thinking over how much cleaning they actually did.

Hermione sighed. 'Good, because the faeries refuse to hover over a bad smelling pond. And we need them for their light. As for the lilies, have they been given a Freshening Spell? They will wilt without it.' She asked.

'I covered that.' Mr. Weasley said to her smiling at Hermione.

'Oh, I didn't see you over there Mr. Weasley.' Hermione said looking in the corner of the room.

He nodded his head and Hermione continued her questionaire. 'What about the table linens. They have been cleaned and pressed?' She said trying to go through her mental check list one more time.

'Did that one too.' Ron answered quickly.

'The gnomes?' Hermione asked looking expectantly.

'Fred and George covered it.' Charlie answered in a bored voice.

Hermione's eyes widened. 'Don't worry, they only planned on fixing the alter, they didn't have time to charm the gnomes to sing.' Ron assured her.

'Ok, then I think we should probably start the rehearsal. Shite, _everyone_... get dressed! Ginny's gonna go beserk!' Hermione said, noticing that most of the guys were all still in their pajamas. They all looked stunned that Hermione cursed out loud, but jumped back into action when she shrieked, 'Oh, come on! Chop, chop!'

There was plenty of scrambling around and Hermione left so that they could become decent. In the meantime she went to Ginny's room to comfort her and force her to relax about the upcoming day.

When she arrived, Ginny was dressed in a brown peasant skirt and an orange sweater, for it was chilly out. Christmas time was approaching, and Mrs. Weasley predicted no snow, and it to be not too terribly cold out.

'How is it? Did you get Fred and George to fix the alter?' Ginny asked immediately.

'It's getting worked on now.' Hermione answered, as she took a seat on Ginny's bed.

'I'm so nervous.' Ginny said in a small voice.

'It'll be fine.'

'What about Harry? He hasn't been snooping has he? Because if he caught glimpse of my dress...' Ginny trailed off.

Hermione put a firm hand on Ginny's shoulder. 'Stop worrying. I took care of it. The food is cooked, the place is cleaned, the invitations are out. It's all be done.' Hermione said, as if she were an expert on such matters.

Ginny smiled and nodded. 'Thanks Hermione. This means loads to me and Harry... how is he, _really_?'

'He is nervous, but in a good way. He wants to make sure that you are happy no matter what.' Hermione answered truthfully.

Ginny let out a deep breath. 'Dumbledore should be here any moment. Mum said she cooked special tonight for the rehearsal dinner.' Ginny commented, trying to think up light conversation.

'Yes,' Hermione agreed. 'Dumbledore sent an owl to your mum saying he would floo in five minutes. Really, all that's left is the rehearsal and the wedding. Then you're done.' She said to her.

Ginny laughed.

'What?' Hermione asked her.

Ginny smiled widely. 'We weren't even going to have a rehearsal in the first place. The wedding is so tiny... there is almost no point. But it's a reason to have mum cook a big dinner, so Harry's satisfied.' She told her giggling.

'What about a... you know...honeymoon? You never said anything...' Hermione asked, trailing off and looking slyly.

Ginny sighed and explained, 'We're not having anything like a day to ourselves. We couldn't because of all the danger. We'll just have to celebrate sometime at Hogwarts.' She then caught Hermione's sly look.

'You're not thinking that we would... No?' She said, looking surprised, yet shocked that Hermione would even suggest something like that.

Hermione held her hands up in defense. 'What! You're getting _married_!' She said in a girly voice.

'I know... but mum sat me down and had a... talk about it.' Ginny said, feeling herself blush.

Hermione still looked sly.

'Stop looking at me that way!' Ginny protested, but smiling as well. 'She made me promise we wouldn't do anything... because I am fifteen and all.' Ginny said not looking too put out.

'Well, why aren't you upset about it?' Hermione asked her incredulously.

Ginny shrugged. 'Harry and I talked about it as well. We've agreed that we're too young. And, anyways the wedding is under certain circumstances. Besides,' Ginny said in a strict voice, yet she was still smiling widely, 'How would I explain to all the other girls that pregnant!'

Hermione giggled. 'You won't get pregnant if you take precautions.'

'Hermione, I know that. It's just the fact that we're too young. We've agreed when the time is right... and right now, it is not the time.' Ginny said wiping the smile off her face and looking serious.

Hermione stopped giggling. 'I know, I know. I was just kidding around with you.' She said rolling her eyes.

'Honestly, I can't believe you would suggest that Harry and I do it... you're supposed to be the responsible one.' Ginny mumbled.

'I told you I was joking, okay?' Hermione insisted.

Ginny let it go because at the moment, her mum burst through the door looking anxious.

'Are we ready? Albus is here, and we should begin before night falls.' Molly said to Ginny and Hermione, who put on big smiles and walked out of the room quickly.

* * *

The rehearsal had begun. Harry and Ginny were at the alter (conveniently fixed by the twins) and Dumbledore was having them go through what to do. They practiced their vows and the rest of the ceremony. It did not take very long at all.

'I suppose that concludes our rehearsal. You did very well. Does anyone have any questions?' Dumbledore asked as he stood at the alter, before the large Weasley clan. Not many people were there, but it was enough.

No one said anything, and Dumbledore clapped his hands. 'Great, now I would like a word with Harry and Ginny alone, please.' He said to them with a large smile on his face.

Harry, Ginny, and Dumbledore walked off to the side, infront of the pond and by the cherry orchard. They stood there for a moment waiting for someone to begin speaking. Dumbledore began first.

'So, now that youare about to bemarried, Miss Weasley, your last name will be changed, of course. But, I must tell you, your professors will still call you by your maiden name. In private, I will call you Mrs. Potter, but we really don't want news of your wedding getting out. That is why I asked _only_ for your closest friends to come. Do you understand?' Dumbledore asked them, as he stood picking a cherry off the trees nearby.

Harry and Ginny nodded, they knew that they wouldn't be able to go around parading the fact that they were married.

'You can't tell anyone about your wedding, understood?'

'Yes.' They agreed.

Dumbledore smiled. 'I'm glad that is covered. Thank you.' He said to them gratefully.

Harry looked confused. 'Why?'

'Thank you for doing this.' Dumbledore repeated. 'It was such short notice, not many people would've agreed.'

Harry and Ginny shrugged at each other.

'Well, I know that your mother's pot roast is calling my name, Miss Weasley. Let us go and celebrate.' Dumbledore said looking quite happy.

Harry smiled. 'I'm starved.'

'Men.' Ginny mumbled.

As they sat down to eat, Ron and Hermione looked at them questioningly, but they just shook their heads, telling them that they would explain it all later on.

Ron stood up and raised his glass filled with wine (Mrs. Weasley granted permission on such a wonderful occasion). 'I would like to make a toast to Harry and Ginny; my best mate and little sister.' He began looking happy.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled.

'I'm glad you find happiness in each other. Congratulations.' Ron said in a short toast. The long toast would come tomorrow, on the official day of the wedding.

Harry began piling food onto his plate and everyone at the table looked happy. They didn't know that Harry could multitask; he was eating with his left hand and holding Ginny's in his right.

'Mum, have the bridesmaids dresses arrived?' Ginny asked her mother.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. 'Yes, they have. I was getting worried, I might've had to sew four dresses in one night. Has Luna called? I know you asked her if she would be a bridesmaid, but I haven't gotten an owl from her or her father?'

'She told me at Hogwarts she'll do it. Her father can't make it, he's been taken ill.' Ginny answered.

'Ginny, how many people answered to the invite?' Hermione asked her.

Ginny looked at Harry. He answered for her.

'I'm pretty sure it was 35 people, but you know some show up unexpected.' Harry answered.

Hermione nodded and went back to eating.

The light conversation continued throughout the rest of the night, while everyone partied for a little while. Dumbledore eventually went home, and all the Weasley's including Hermione and Harry went to bed.

It had been a long day, but when Ginny went to bed she couldn't help but feel relieved that it was finally happening.

* * *

**Finished.**

**Since I've updated twice this week, the next one won't be for a little while, but never fear... I've begun it and am most definitely satisfied so far. **

_review! now!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't claim anything; it's Jo Rowlings**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

It was nine o'clock in the morning, and everyone was hustling and bustling around. Today was the day of Harry and Ginny's wedding.

The boys had taken refuge up in the top floor where Ron's room was. The girls had the kitchen and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. They made it very clear to the men that Harry wasn't allowed to see Ginny at all earlier that day.

Mrs. Weasley was promptly in the kitchen adding cream to the desert pies. Dumbledore insisted that she borrow five house elves from Hogwarts, so they were also going around and baking as well. Mrs. Weasley was very picky and checked over everything they made. She also had some of them clean up the house (anywhere the boys had missed, that is.)

Ginny was in her mum's room getting her makeup done. Her cousin Charlotte was doing it for her. Darla, her other cousin, was one of the bridesmaids as well as Tonks and Luna. Hermione was the Maid on Honour.

'Ginny, if you keep moving then I will mess up your mascara.' Charlotte complained when Ginny fidgeted to roll her eyes at Hermione.

Ginny grumbled. 'I didn't want mascara.'

Charlotte pretended not to hear. She was a bit moody earlier on that morning. But then again, Ginny would be moody too if she had to wake up at six to come to her cousin's house. It was either that, or because she wasn't invited in the wedding party, when her younger sister was.

'Ginny it was either mascara or eyeliner.' Darla, the other cousin, said to her with a sympathetic smile. Darla was more managable than Charlotte.

'Yes, we needed to accentuate your eyes, _somehow_.' Charlotte commented. 'The brown is just sort of dull and boring.'

'Harry likes Ginny's eyes the way they are.' Hermione said with some venom in her voice. Charlotte was bothering her already.

'Yes well, it's not all about what this Harry whats-his-name wants.' Charlotte said, brushing Hermione away. Maybe she was moody because she thought she would be Maid of Honour as well...

Ginny rolled her eyes again. _Potter... who couldn't remember Harry Potter's last name!_

'I saw that.' Charlotte mumbled as she bit her lip, using the brush to apply a small amount of mascara.

'Hermione, do you want me to do your makeup?' Darla asked Hermione.

Hermione smiled but kindly turned her down.

'Why don't you just magic it on. It's loads easier.' Tonks suggested to Charlotte who was finished with mascara and now picking out a color lipgloss to choose.

'Magicking on makeup makes it look fake.' She told her simply.

Darla smiled at her sister and coughed a little. Hermione looked at her questioningly.

'Then why do you magic on your own makeup, Char? Is that why your face looks plastic?' Darla commented smiling. She was shy, but had as much jokes up her sleeve as her cousins Fred and George.

Hermione giggled, and Charlotte turned towards her. 'That wasn't funny.' She said simply.

'Okay, I think I'm done now.' Ginny said, standing up when she had a break from Charlotte.

Charlotte looked annoyed. 'Hello, Gin... blush, lipgloss?'

'Oh, I forgot, but only a little bit, and then Darla has to do my hair.' Ginny said, as she watched Charlotte pick out the best colors.

She finished her up in five more minutes and handed her over to her sister with the words, 'Don't mess up her makeup or I'll have to do it again.'

Darla ignored her and sat Ginny down on the bed in the room.

Charlotte began on her own makeup and didn't talk much afterwards.

Darla, Hermione, and Ginny sat down together and began talking.

'So what's it like dating Harry Potter, Ginny?' She asked shyly.

Ginny laughed. Her cousin used to like Harry just as much as Ginny did.

'Not much different from anyone else. I'll let you meet him Darla.' She winked at Hermione who was giggling as well.

'So, how do you want your hair?' Darla asked her.

Ginny began explaining how she wanted a half ponytail, which had two french braids on the top. It was a flat hair style, but there was a reason for that.

'Ta da.' Darla said, as she tapped her wand on Ginny's head raptly and the hair began doing itself.

Ginny smiled, knowing her cousin was a genius.

'And now, for the final touch.' Darla said, moving off the bed and going to get a shoebox.

'What's that?' Hermione asked, as Darla came back holding the box gingerly.

Darla smiled. 'Great Auntie Muriel's tiara. It's goblin made.' She said opening the box to show tissue paper surrounding a beautful tiara, shining in the light.

'Oh it's gorgeous.' Hermione said as she looked at the tiara in awe.

'Yes, that is why Ginny's hair isn't poofed on the top. It should be flat so that we can lay the tiara on top.' Darla explained.

Ginny looked in the box and smiled. 'Just as I remembered it.' She said to herself.

'Harry's gonna go crazy.' Tonks said, looking at Ginny, who looked quite a sight. Ginny was in an old beater shirt with blue sweatpants, and her hair was done in pretty half-french braids in the back.

Ginny, Hermione, and Darla all laughed at Tonks' comment.

'I don't suppose we should get dressed yet. The wedding isn't for another three hours. We've got quite a lot of time.' Ginny told them shrugging.

'No, I don't think so. Paulina didn't get dressed until five minutes before the ceremony at her wedding.' Darla said, talking about her oldest sister.

'I remember Paulina's wedding...' Ginny said in thought.

At that moment, Molly came through the room and looked about. 'Ginny, your hair looks beautiful. Darla you did an excellent job.'

Charlotte huffed, not getting a compliment on her makeup job she did for Ginny.

'Thanks Auntie.' Darla said smiling at her handiwork.

Molly walked over and began looking through the hanger of dresses that was on the other side of the room.

'Mum, what are you looking for?' Ginny asked Molly.

Molly turned and frowned. 'Have you seen the twin's dress robes?' She questioned.

Ginny began frowning too. 'No, why?'

'Because they said that they can't find them. They're the ushers, they have to have something nice to wear. I thought perhaps they got mixed in with the dresses. Oh never mind, nothing is going to bother me today. I'll just tell them to wear what they wore the Yule Ball. They can't have grown too much since two years ago.' She said shrugging.

Ginny looked interested, but let it go.

'Don't worry about it mum. How are the boys doing, by the way?' Ginny asked smiling, thinking about Harry.

'Fine, just fine. Harry very nervous. But, fine other than that.' Molly said laughing.

Ginny looked concerned. 'Bill and Charlie aren't harassing him again, are they?' She asked quickly.

Mrs. Weasley laughed. 'No, not that I know of. If they are though... we'll get 'em.' She said looking sly.

Hermione shot a glance at Ginny, who was obvious trying to hide her nerves.

'Darla, would you be able to straighten my hair?' She asked her to get off the subject of Harry, it only made Ginny nervous.

Darla smiled. 'Of course.' She tapped Hermione's head raptly, and muttered something under her breath. Immediately, Hermione's curls were smoothed over.

Meanwhile, in the boys room the men were all joking and laughing.

Bill and Charlie held up their butterbeers. 'To Harry! May he live Ginny's wrath!' They shouted.

The other men followed they lead and all took swigs of their mead.

'Ginny's wrath?' Harry questioned, pulling at the collar of his shirt to loosen it up.

Ron smiled at the other brothers and they all shared some secret joke.

'Mate, you should have seen her when we stole her frogspawn. Her accidental magic is dangerous.' Charlie said smiling at Bill, who wasn't smiling.

He looked serious. 'I still have the burns on my buttocks. They're bigger than the ones Charlie has on his arms from that Rancher dragon.'

Harry paled.

'Take it easy Harry, were kidding.' Ron said, clapping him on the back. Harry nodded and just took another drink of his mead.

'Here,' Mr. Weasley said, as he walked into the room. He tossed Ron and Harry a roll of paper. 'That's the incantation. Just point to the sky and whisper it. She'll never know what happened.' He told them with a wink.

'Is that the -' Charlie began asking loudly, but Bill elbowed him and shushed him up.

'What?' Charlie asked.

Bill rolled his eyes. 'You don't want mum to know. She'll go balastic... all those tears, I don't think I'd be able to take it.' He said grimly.

'When are you planning on doing it?' Mr. Weasley asked Harry.

Harry smiled a little nervously. 'After the ceremony and before the reception.' He answered.

'Brilliant.'

'No one will ever top this one.'

'Harry, Ginny's gonna be impressed.'

* * *

It had been two hours since, and everyone was all a flutter. The men and women were both getting dressed for the wedding, and finishing up any last minute things to get done.

The bridesmaids were wearing light blue gowns and white shawls to go with them. They each had a silver necklace with a baby blue pendant on it, given to them by Harry and Ginny for being in the wedding.

The groomsmen wore black dress robes. Given to them from Harry and Ginny were silver cuffs, which were also baby blue to match the bridesmaids dresses.

The wedding party included Tonks, Luna, and Darla as bridesmaids, Hermione as the Maid of Honour, Remus, Sirius, and Charlie as groomsmen, Ron as the Best Man, and Ginny's little cousin Anna was the flower girl. Fred and George were the ushers. Bill decided not to be a groomsmen since he brought a guest for the ceremony.

In the girls room, they were standing around Ginny infront of the mirror, as she stood on a stool in her white gown. It was quite simple. The top was a corset, and the bottom flowed out. There were no beads or embroidery, but the elegance made up for that.

Harry wore black dress robes, much like the ones he wore to the Yule Ball.

'It's time. Ginny, it's time.' Mrs. Weasley said half-heartedly, rubbing her watery eyes.

Ginny smiled. 'Alright mum. Could you guys, uh, give me a second. Alone.' She said, looking at them smiling widely.

'Yes, yes... go on now, out, all of you. Oh, my baby girl is growing up.' Mrs. Weasley said, pushing the other girls out, though not wanting Ginny to be alone.

'Mum, please.' Ginny said, as she watched her mum eventually leave.

She sat on the bed quietly, the dress flowing under her. She took a deep breath. 'This is it. I am not longer Ginny Weasley.' She whispered to herself. She took one last look in the mirror and smiled. With that, she left and was in the kitchen of the Burrow.

Her mum told her that Harry and the rest of the men were out waiting in the backyard. She nodded and didn't say a word. She was quite nervous.

Hermione came up to her. 'It'll be alright Ginny. I'm so happy for you.' She whispered, as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Thanks Hermione.' Ginny said smiling, as she took another deep breath.

'We're going to and take our places, Ginny, dear.' Molly said to her, as she and Charlotte made their way outside.

'Hello Ginevra. You look beautiful.' Ginny turned to see her father waiting in the kitchen in crisp, new robes.

'Dad. Thank you. How is Harry?' She asked immediately.

Mr. Weasley smiled. 'Harry's fine. Are we ready now, I believe I hear music?' He said, as he heard the distinct tunes of 'Dum, dum, dum-dum. Dum, dum, dum-dum.'

Ginny nodded. She watched as Hermione went out first in the procession and met up with Ron half-way. She gave him a swift kiss and they walked up the blue-lined path. They seperated on either side of Harry, leaving a space for Ginny.

Next came Luna. She met up with Sirius midway the path and he took her arm with a grin. They too seperated, like Ron and Hermione had.

Tonks followed and she took Remus' hand. After they went up the path, Darla and Charlie came next. They ended the walk of the bridesmaids and groomsmen, and now it was Ginny's turn. She turned to her dad and smiled. He gently squeezed her hand as they began walking.

Right out of the gate, the _first_ thing that she noticed was the bright, hot, pink jump suits that Fred and George were wearing. They were almost blinding amid all the baby blue and white. She realized that they were the robes they were supposed to wear for the wedding, but they had been obviously dyed pink. She giggled and moved on, trying not to laugh harder when they both winked at her.

Walking up the aisle seemed almost like the longest wait of her life. Ginny could feel every eye watching her, could hear every gasp of how beautiful she looked, but still, she reverted her eyes only to Harry. He was smiling at her widely and a tad breathlessly at her and she grinned back. All the butterflies that once took refuge in her stomach had disappeared.

When she had reached the very front of the alter, she realized that the music was dying down and she faced Dumbledore, who was now standing behind Harry. 'Who gives this woman away to be wed?' He asked loudly, as Ginny and her father approached.

Mr. Weasley raised his head and said proudly. 'Her mother and I do.' He turned towards Ginny and kissed her on the cheek. He then promptly shook Harry's hand fatherly, and walked off to sit next to his own wife.

Dumbledore smiled at Ginny and watched as she went up to Harry and grinned at him. He then spoke again to the crowd and the couple before him. 'We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley.'

He waited a moment and then continued. He gave a short speech on what marriage was and the bonds between two magical families. It was a contract that connected the two, much like an Unbreakable Vow does.

'I am asking the couple to lock hands and promise themselves to one another. Now, I would like you, Harry to repeat after me. I, Harry Potter, do take this woman, Ginevra Weasley, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. I will love and cherish her and treat her as I myself would like to be treated.'

Harry repeated what Dumbledore asked him and looked deep into Ginny's eyes. He looked down to see that their locked hands were glowing. The bond was being made.

'Ginevra, repeat after me. I, Ginevra Weasley, do take this man, Harry Potter, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. I will love and cherish him and treat him as I myself would like to be treated.'

Ginny did so, and smiled as she felt the tingling in her hands.

The two hands glowed for a few more moments, and then the light disappeared.

'Harry, you may kiss your bride.' Dumbledore said with a sly smile.

Harry leaned in and whispered 'I love you,' right before he gently kissed Ginny on the lips. She put her arms around him and let go after a minute. She smiled feeling the same light headedness as usual when Harry kissed her.

'I am proud to present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!' Dumbledore said loudly.

Harry looked at Ginny and then pointed his wand into the sky and silver sparks flew out, since it was getting dark out, and the only light provided was from the faeries hovering over the pond, the sparks shined brightly. They began forming letters in the sky and spelled out.** I LOVE YOU GINNY! **All the women in the audience gasped and tears came to their eyes, especially Hermione's and Mrs. Weasleys (who was bawling).

Ginny gasped, her mouth was wide open and she turned towards Harry. 'I love you too.' She told him quietly, as she herself began tearing up.

Harry and Ginny kissed again, and they took each other's hand and walked down the aisle. The music began playing again, but it was drowned out by all the clapping that the guests were doing.

* * *

'We're married.' Ginny said as she leaned her head against Harry's chest.

They were dancing their first dance as a married couple, and everyone was watching them closely, 'awwwing'.

'We're married.' Harry repeated to her, smiling widely. 'Ginny Potter.' He said after thinking about it.

'I like that.' Ginny said returning the smile.

The song ended shortly, and they went to sit down at their own table, which was shared with Ron and Hermione. They were sitting and talking together.

'It was beautiful, Gin.' Hermione commented looking at the happy couples dancing merrily.

Ginny smiled. 'It was, wasn't it. You know, I'm not even mad at Fred and George for wearing pink robes.' She said giggling when she saw that even her mum was too giddy to scold at them.

'They didn't even tell us guys. But we knew about the sparkles that Harry put in the sky.' Ron said, as he looked up. The sparkles were still shining brightly as ever. Mr. Weasley had found the spell in an old book that once belonged to Sirius. They had been planning it for quite awhile.

'I love them. I love you.' Ginny said getting a smile on her face by just looking at the words in the sky.

Harry smiled, glad he made Ginny happy. But as soon as he took a glance over Ginny's head, he regretted it. Before his eyes was one of the last people he wanted to see. Ginny noticed him paling.

'What, Harry... what's wrong?' She asked immediately getting worried that something happened.

She turned to where Harry was looking and noticed why he was upset. There was one of the people he couldn't stand; his Aunt Petunia.

'Your Aunt Petunia?' Hermione whispered to Harry. He nodded silently and got up and began to walk towards her. Ginny followed him.

Aunt Petunia noticed Harry walking towards her and she crouched low. She seemed out of place in her black dress pants and coat; almost as if she were at a horrible funeral.

'Hullo.' Harry said in a dull voice.

She sniffed and said. 'You're married? Congratulations. We were informed a few days ago. I must say, it surprises me.' She said stiffly.

Harry didn't say anything, so Ginny thought she should. 'Thank you Mrs. Dursley, Harry and I are so glad you came.' She said in a too cheerful voice.

Aunt Petunia just stared at Ginny. She couldn't believe how much she looked like Lily. 'It's nice to meet you.' She said simply.

'Well, I just thought I'd stop by. I best be going. Vernon thinks I'm looking for a job opportunity. Goodbye.' She said, getting ready to leave.

Harry didn't protest, all he said was, 'Thank you... for coming. Thanks.'

'Your welcome.' She whispered, as she began walking out of the backyard of the Weasley's house and to her car.

'That was...' Ginny began.

'Interesting.' Harry finished for her.

Ginny just nodded.

They soon went back to the celebration and began dancing and having fun again. The night went on like this for quite awhile, and slowly the Weasley's relatives and close friends were all leaving. The crowd had died down, and Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley asked the house elves to begin cleaning up the tables and dance area. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and all the other Weasley boys were in the kitchen of Burrow talking casually. Harry held Ginny's hand under the table and would occasionally give it a squeeze. He could see the small smile playing on her face when he did.

Eventually, everyone drifted off to bed. It was the same sleeping arrangements as the night before (what an awkward arguement), no matter how much Ginny fought against her mother. She wanted to at least be in the same room as her husband, but Molly point blank refused. So once again, Harry was with Ron, and Hermione was sharing with Ginny.

* * *

**A/N - Charlotte and Darla, some of the best cousins ever. This chapter is dedicated to them!**

**I'm expecting some good reviews for this! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23, please review!**

**Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns Harry Potter - I'm not claiming anything.**

* * *

'Congratulations Gin. I'm going to go up to bed, I'll see you up there,' Hermione said, as she slowly walked up to her room. It was only Ginny and Harry now at the kitchen table sitting by each other. Harry smiled at her and gave her a hug.

'Thiswas so much fun. I loved it,' Ginny commented to him, not letting her arms free from around his neck. They stayed in their same position.

Harry laughed. 'I loved it too. I love you. I never could have hoped for anything else,' Harry said, before his throat didn't let him speak anymore.

Ginny smiled and soon began nodding off onto Harry's chest. She was getting tired. Within five minutes, she was fast asleep.

Harry smiled and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. 'What did I do to deserve someone like you?' he asked softly. Ginny seemed to smile in her sleep. Harry then picked her up and began carrying her up the many stairways of the Burrow.

He walked into her room and gently set her on the bed. Hermione was reading and she looked up from her book. 'Oh, hello Harry,' she whispered.

'Hey Hermione,' he said back to her.

Hermione smiled at Ginny. 'Sleeping beauty finally getting her rest?' she asked, using the muggle reference, knowing Harry would understand.

'I suppose so. Goodnight Hermione. I guess I see you in the morning,' he said with a grin as he walked out of the room silently.

That night, Harry slept peacefully in Ron's room for the first time in months. The big events were finally past him and he couldn't help but be thankful that the nightmares from Sirius had finally left. Whats more, the wedding happened with no interruptions, that was until later on that night.

Suddenly, his peaceful sleep was disrupted. Harry felt a hand begin shaking him awake and someone whispering desperately, 'Harry, Harry... wake up. Wake up!' Harry opened his eyes and looked to see Ron shaking him awake with wide, fear-filled eyes.

'What?' Harry asked thickly, very confused.

Ron looked even more frightened. 'Shush,' he whispered, quickly.

Harry was perplexed. 'What?' he whispered more quietly.

'Someone's... someone's...' Ron didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't have to. At that moment, Harry could hear gentle scraping along the base of the house... which was really saying something, because Ron's room was at the very top of the house and normally you couldn't hear anything that high up.

'An attack? Voldemort?' Harry questioned looking equally frightened himself.

Ron flinched, but nodded all the same. 'Someone... they're trying to get through the barriers, and it's working. Dumbledore put up some type of invisible fence around the house this summer... but they're getting through, I know it,' Ron explained quickly. His face hardened into a brave look and his heart was pounding wildly.

'We have to tell someone. Your parents room is at the very bottom... we'd be walking right into the attack,' Harry said thinking quickly.

Ron looked horrified.

'It'll be fine. C'mon let's go wake up the girls,' Harry said wanting to get Ginny and Hermione safely put somewhere far away from the Burrow right now.

Ron nodded and they stealthily walked down the stairs, heeding Ron's advice to skip the creaking steps.

They eventually reached Percy's room, where Bill and Charlie were staying. They skipped over it and went down one more level to Ginny's room.

Harry quietly opened the door, ignoring the frantic scraping that could be heard all around the edge of the house.

'Shush... easy,' Ron said as Harry eased the door open.

Ginny and Hermione were sleeping quietly and they both walked over and softly shook them awake.

Hermione's eyes opened immediately. 'You heard it too?' she whispered, hoping the scraping noises were just her imagination.

'Yes, I just woke Harry up,' Ron answered.

'I've been hearing them for quite awhile, I was too scared to leave the room,' Hermione whispered leaning against Ron.

Ginny woke up a bit groggily, being the heavy sleeper. 'What?' she asked, quite like Harry did.

'Gin, please, be quiet. Someone is trying to break it... we've got to leave,' Harry said quickly and rushed.

'What do you mean? Someone might be... does mum and dad know? What'll we do?' Ginny asked looking extremely frightened.

'We're waking them up,' Ron answered.

'You go wake up Bill and Charlie. Hermione, keep with Ron. Me and Ginny will go wake your parents and then the twins,' Harry ordered.

'Yes,' Ron answered, tightly grasping Hermione's hand in his and pulling her out the room quickly.

'Harry... I'm scared,' Ginny whispered in a shivering voice.

Harry nodded and kissed Ginny on the lips. 'It'll be fine,' he told her giving her a tight hug. 'We've got to go and tell your mum and dad.'

They reached the landing and rushed to her parents room.

After waking them up and giving many explanations, they made their way to the twins room to wake them up as well.

All six of them together met up with Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Hermione in the kitchen. It was pitch black and they couldn't see anything, and could only hear the hard scratching noise.

'They're breaking through the fence... can't you hear it?' Mr. Weasley said to them all looking extremely grave.

'Grab anything you need, right now... we have to leave. If there is anything important, get it now,' Mrs. Weasley ordered to all of her children.

Many of them scuffled off to grab their most prestigious belongings and then they ran back as quickly as they could.

'Mum?' Bill began, but Mr. Weasley held up a hand silencing him.

'Floo powder, three at a time,' he said curtly, trying to see out the window to see how far along the intruders were... it was hopeless because of the darkness.

Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley decided to go first. Ginny kissed Harry quickly, and almost refused to leave him, but did it under her mother's furious and fast orders. They flooed to Dumbledore's office, not knowing where else to go.

'Harry, Ron you next,' Mr. Weasley said, knowing that the boys wouldn't all fit in threes.

Harry and Ron went quickly, and were whooshing through the flames.

The twins followed, and then Bill and Charlie. Finally Mr. Weasley hurriedly put one more ward around the house. It was weak and blundering, but possibly could spare a few more minutes. It was hard for him, knowing that his house would soon become completely disintegrated.

He flooed immediately and came through the grate of the fireplace.

He stood up and dusted off his robes. His eyes opened to see his family standing before him, explaining everything to Dumbledore.

Ginny was crying and Ron looked near tears. Molly explained to them that their house would be destroyed. As soon as the Death Eaters broke through the barrier, they wouldn't worry about saving anything, they would ruin it as soon as they left.

Harry was comforting Ginny, who was sitting on his lap.

'Albus, they must have found out... how did they find out?' Mr. Weasley asked looking sad and hopeless.

Dumbledore did not look happy, indeed he looked furious. 'I have no idea. This is not good. Someone must have found out about Harry and Ginny's wedding,' he said looking Harry and Ginny, who were sitting in a corner speaking quietly.

'Dumbledore, what'll we do?' Bill asked him thinking of his house.

Dumbledore just shook his head.

Fred and George were quite sleepy, but awake enough to comprehend what was going on; the Burrow was under attack and they just got out.

'Obviously, someone thought they would either sabotage the wedding or try to break in the Burrow. It could be up in flames right now, for all we know,' Dumbledore explained grimly.

Molly shuddered and Hermione soon had tears coursing down her own face as well. The Burrow was her second home.

'Isn't there any way we could save it? I grew up in that house!' Bill proclaimed desperately, looking from his mother to his father.

Mr. Weasley just shook his head, his eyes looking hollow. 'We can't go back. Not now, at least. The fence was being broken through and it has no protection,' he said in a defeated voice.

'Bill, there isn't anything we can do,' Mrs. Weasley said, her grief beyond tears.

Charlie was searching for an outlet. 'What if... what if it was just the wind scraping against the house? It could've been anything,' he said hopefully, but his voice lost it's cheerfulness when he saw Dumbledore shake his head "no".

Ron and the twins looked stiff, not crying, but in a state of shock.

'You best stay at Grimmauld Place for the rest of the Christmas season. No one can trespass there. It's under the fidelius charm, and no one but I knows where it is located. Sirius would love to have you,' Dumbledore said in a serious voice.

Everyone agreed silently, just nodding their heads. Harry had eventually calmed Ginny down to the point where she stopped crying.

'When?' He asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked around. 'Oh... anytime, now? It doesn't matter. The faster we get you all settled, the better,' he said casually.

'N - Now, Albus?' Mrs. Weasley questioned.

Dumbledore shrugged. 'Why not? The sooner the better.'

'That's best. I agree Albus,' Arthur said to him.

Dumbledore grinned. 'Alright, listen closely, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place,' Dumbledore said very clearly to all ten of them. He then picked up a small leather pouch. He opened it and began pouring the contents into each of their cupped hands; floo powder.

Each of them went one at a time and flooed to Grimmauld Place. They didn't even inform Sirius, so it was quite a surprise for him when he saw Arthur Weasley come through his chimney.

'Arthur?' He called out, standing up and stretching. He was working on his third Firewhisky since the wedding and was looking a tad bit unsteady. He was still in his crisp dress robes, which were no longer crisp. The shirt was rumpled and robes upheaveled.

Mr. Weasley smiled, but gravely.

Sirius stopped grinning like a mad idiot because he realized something was wrong immediately. He set down his glass and rubbed his stubble. 'Something happen, Arthur? Late call... I expected you all to be in bed,' he told him.

Arthur cleared his throat. 'The others are coming. The Burrow was being attacked and we just got away. We can stay for Christmas, please?' Arthur asked, looking quite desperate.

Sirius didn't know whether to grin or to look sad. 'Of course, of course... no one was hurt, right! Yeah, of course you can stay for Christmas... I need someone to keep me company besides the miserable old bat,' he said trying not to smile that people would fill his lonely house.

Arthur didn't know if he was referring to Kreacher or Mrs. Black as the miserable old bat, but he didn't have time to think on it because George came flooing throught the chimney.

'Fred!' Sirius said loudly, clapping one of his new best mates (and favorite Weasley boy) on the back.

George was sleepy. 'Me name's George,' he said groggily, not thinking straight.

Sirius laughed. 'George... right. Off to bed my friend, second floor, third door,' he said, glad he had someone to spend Christmas with. After the wedding, Sirius shot down his plan to have Harry over for Christmas.

Fred came next looking exactly like his brother. 'Second floor, third door,' Sirius repeated, pointing to the stairs, knowing that Fred was just as sleepy.

'Usm Sirius,' Fred mumbled incoherently.

Thus followed, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Charlie, Bill, and finally Molly. Charlie had decided to go to bed like Fred and George, but the others all stayed awake, around the kitchen table.

'I was lucky Ron woke me up,' Harry said, remember how it was Ron who shook him awake.

Ron nodded, but also said, 'Hermione heard them too. She was just too scared to get out of bed to say anything.' he said, grinning at his girlfriend, who was holding his hand under the table.

Hermione shrugged. 'Ginny wouldn't wake up for me, but of course when Harry comes in, her eyes are wide open,' Hermione commented shaking her head at Ginny, who was curled up like a cat drinking hot chocolate.

'Honey, you should get to bed. You too Harry, dear,' Mrs. Weasley said to Harry and Ginny.

Ginny looked at her mum. 'Mum, I don't think I can go to bed just right now,' she said, feeling wide awake. At the Burrow, it was such a scare she figured she would be paranoid for the rest of her life.

'Are you sure? You haven't gotten much rest since the planning began... Harry, you won't go up?' Molly tried again.

Ginny and Harry just shook their heads.

'Alright...' Molly let it go.

Sirius could feel the drowsiness hit everyone, but they were all too scared or anxious to go to bed. 'You know, you guys, after Dumbledore checks it out, we could go visit the Burrow,' he suggested.

Ginny just nodded her head.

'I'm going up to bed everyone, goodnight all,' Mr. Weasley said, standing up and stretching. He then turned to Ginny and said, 'Please be sure to get some rest tonight Ginny.'

'I will dad.' Ginny whispered.

'I'm going too. Goodnight,' Bill gave his mum a quick peck goodnight and went up the stairs to bunk up to wherever Charlie was sleeping.

It was now just Sirius, Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry sitting down at the dining table.

'What'll we do,' Molly began to sniffle. Everyone's head snapped upwards. 'The house had all the Christmas gifts... all the sweaters and chocolates were made. I won't have time to make new ones. They're destroyed now,' she said sadly.

'Mum, we don't need Christmas gifts. I'm sure we've been given plenty of sweaters all these Christmases to keep us warm this winter,' Ron said comfortingly to his mother, who just nodded her head, feeling ashamed that she wouldn't give her kids anything for Christmas.

'I just realized, since it's winter, how come the Burrow wasn't so cold outside during the wedding?' Sirius asked, hoping to get off the subject.

Hermione smiled. 'I was wondering if anyone would notice. Dumbledore put a warming spell around the Burrow. It felt as if it were in the Spring, didn't it?' She said, knowing Dumbledore's brilliance.

Sirius just nodded his head.

'Now, up to bed all of you. It's too late, and I must insist, get to bed,' Molly said, wiping away the last of her tears and getting her snappy attitude back. She began to clean up the table with magic, and clapped her hands, making Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione jump up and go upstairs.

'Goodnight Ginny,' Harry mumbled, kissing her on the cheek and then following Ron into their room. After brushing his teeth, he went into his bed and laid there. It was so quiet compared the Burrow's loud scratching noises. He didn't go to sleep and waited at least an hour, feeling it was safe that everyone else was asleep. He creeped out of bed and began walking down the stairs.

Quietly and stealthily he crept past Mrs. Black's portrait and into the kitchen. He easily found a clean glass put some water in it. When he sat down at the table, his heart nearly stopped. Someone was sitting at the other end silently, and very still.

'Ginny!' He asked, completely startled by her appearance. She looked extremely tired and silent tears were going down her face.

'Hello Harry. I was wondering when you would finally see me,' she said giggling a little, not giving away that she was crying.

Harry smiled half-heartedly. 'Couldn't sleep either?'

'You know I couldn't,' Ginny said to him.

'It'll be fine Ginny. I'll make Voldemort pay for this. I swear, he will pay,' Harry whispered the vow.

Ginny shook her head. 'It's okay Harry. I'm fine, just a little shook up from earlier tonight.'

'Did you still have nightmares?' Harry questioned curiously after a moment of silence.

Ginny looked at him strangely. She thought about his question. 'Yeah, I suppose.'

'Suppose?' Harry asked with a knowing smile.

'Yeah, I do. They won't ever go away,' Ginny said giving up hiding it.

Harry nodded his head. 'I wish I could help you, you know, get rid of them... like you helped me, but I don't know how... I have to beat him, but I don't know,' he said looking at Ginny sadly.

'Do something... stay with me?' Ginny asked him pleadingly.

Harry's eyes held concern in them. He looked at her questioningly.

'Just for tonight,' Ginny confirmed.

Harry nodded and Ginny smiled gratefully.

'Your room or mine?' Harry asked her.

'Yours...' Ginny said simply as she stood up and put her mug in the sink. Harry followed her lead and did the same with his glass.

Harry felt a little guilty. 'Ron,' he said, but Ginny interrupted him.

'I'll wake up early before him. Besides what's he gonna say... we're married,' Ginny said with a sly, yet tired smile.

'Right,' Harry said smiling back at her.

So, Harry and Ginny began walking up the stairwells to Harry's room, where they quietly snuck in and laid down.

Harry protectively placed his arm around Ginny and she snuggled closer. Within instants he could hear her steady breathing. Could a comforting hand help her get to sleep that quickly? Harry didn't think too deeply about it, instead he just let his drowsiness take over, and he feel asleep as well.

* * *

**Did you like it, review!**

**I just wanted to let you all know that this story will most likely have about 40 chapters. So we've marked almost the halfway point. Thanks you all!**

**WG**


	24. Chapter 24

**HAPPY EASTER/PASSOVER - whichever applies to you - ANYWAYS, here is my gift for you... I wrote it out especially! Thanks for all the reviews, REVIEW again! Lets try and make it to 290 reviews... I'm kidding, but that would be nice, wouldn't it? Well anyways, here is chapter 24!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't claimed anything - Jo Rowling owns Harry Potter and all of that good stuff.**

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't remember where he was, until it hit him. He was at Grimmauld Place because the Burrow was attacked. He tightened his hold on the pillow in his arms, and nearly jumped out of bed when it moved closer to him. He looked down and took a deep breath, it was just Ginny. He then looked over to Ron's bed and realized that he wasn't in it. He let out a shudder, wondering what Ron's reaction was when he saw this.He looked at his watch which was on the side table and it read 11:45. Gently, he poked Ginny to wake her up.

'Ginny,' he whispered in her ear. '_Ginnnnnnny,_' he repeated a little more loudly.

'Mmm... sleepin',' Ginny said groggily, not wanted to get up, for she was warm and cozy in the bed.

'Ginny, wake up,' Harry said again softly but with a firmness that convinced her to wake up.

Finally Ginny's eyes opened and looked at Harry. 'What is it?' she asked tiredly.

'It's like noon, and your brother isn't in his bed,' Harry said a little grimly, with a point over to Ron's bed, which was empty.

'Shite,' Ginny mumbled, yet she didn't do anything about it, and just closed her eyes again, settling back into his arms calmly.

Harry looked at little confused. 'Ginny, we've got to go downstairs and explain to them that...' Harry trailed off when Ginny once again focussed her gaze on him.

'Harry, by now, Ron has already told everyone what he's seen and they've all come up to have a look at us themselves. Obviously, it wasn't a problem for any of them because if it was, they would have woken us up and ordered us in seperate beds,' Ginny explained to him simply.

'Oh,' Harry said quietly. 'But, then they all know... your brothers,' Harry said quickly looking at Ginny, frightened.

_'My brothers_ are officially your brother-in-laws and there is nothing they can do about it. If mum was okay with it, then so is everyone else. We don't even have to explain. I'm going to go get dressed and by the time I'm back, you will be too. Then, we will go down to breakfast or lunch, together and not say a word about it. If you bring attention to it, then we'll have to answer some awkward questions. But if no one says anything, then we're fine,' Ginny said, getting up and kissing Harry on the cheek.

She walked out of the room and into her own that she shared with Hermione.

Harry grinned at her and then proceeded to get up and get dressed like she said.

Once they were both in their normal clothes and had brushed their teeth, they both walked down together holding hands.

Everyone was sitting around the table, talking casually, as if nothing had happened.

Ginny glanced a look at Harry and smiled.

'Good morning mum,' she said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

Her mother gave her a knowing look, which Ginny ignored. It wasn't a severe look, but had some accusation in it. Ginny knew they would have a pretty long talkeventually.

Harry sat down at the table, leaving a space open for Ginny. None of the Weasley men seemed to have a problem with anything and they all smiled, quite naturally at Harry. Bill and Charlie seemed a little tense, but they weren't too bad.

'What have we got planned for today?' Hermione asked the table, being her usually "plan everything" self.

Sirius grinned and held up a glass, as if toasting to someone. Everyone at the table looked at him strangely.

'I would like to, uh, announce something. Last night, your mother mentioned something about all of her Christmas presents being ruined along with the Burrow,' Sirius began. Everyone bowed their heads, remembering the Burrow. Sirius continued, 'Well, I know a way I can solve that. I am giving Molly 5,000 galleons to spend for your Christmas, since well, she feels bad that she can't get you all anything,' he said, looking proud.

Molly looked confused, but soon began crying and thanked Sirius. She gave him a wet hug and tried to turn the galleons down. 'No Sirius, we couldn't take your money, I'm sorry, it's too much,' she explained desperately.

'It's not mine, it's my mum's inheritance. But that's only a small portion of it. I want to give you some to make your kids and your own Christmas. Think of it as my own present to you, for keeping me company during holiday times,' Sirius told her, refusing to take back his offer.

Harry looked at Ginny, it was quite clear that Sirius was elated just to have company.

'Dumbledore will have escorts to take you to Diagon Alley, where you will shop for each of your kids,' Sirius said to her with a large smile.

Mr. Weasley stood up and shook Sirius' hand manly. 'Thanks, Sirius. This means a lot to us,' he said with a grin.

'It's all I could do to help. You all provided Harry with a home for years when I couldn't... thanks,' Sirius said, as he sat down and began on own breakfast.

'Now, what do you say to Sirius?' Mrs. Weasley asked her kids, wiping her face on her apron.

The kids all chanted simultaneously, 'Thanks Sirius.'

'I'll go to Diagon Alley first thing this morning,' Molly said to Sirius in a delighted voice.

Sirius nodded his head and grinned. 'I'll be more than happy to watch everyone. Bill, Charlie, I'm sure Dumbledore will see to it that we can get you back to Romania and Egypt safely,' he said to the two eldest.

'I actually have been thinking a lot about that,' Bill began. 'And, I have decided to stay here... to help with things around, you know, the Order and all,' Bill told Sirirus and his mum and dad.

Charlie nodded his head in agreement. 'Yes, I think I'll do that as well. Besides, I'm sure that I could find a job here. I know that the Order could use some help,' he said to his parents.

'We shall clean up the house again then, alright?' Sirius said in a gleeful, childish voice.

Ron and Harry groaned and the girls rolled their eyes. 'More cleaning?' Ron mumbled to Harry.

Sirius looked at him sharply. 'Hey, no grumbling. This is a happy Christmas, mate,'he said seriously.

As their brunch began dying down, people slowly went back upstairs to change and get ready for the day. Mrs. Weasley was first to go. She had left all the dishes for the twins to do, and assigned other chores to the kids. Harry and Ron had to clean up the rest of the kitchen, and Ginny and Hermione had to deliver the piles of laundry to everyone's proper rooms. Sirius then reassigned them all to begin dusting and cleaning everywhere throughout Grimmauld Place.

'Was it just me, or did I get married last night?' Ginny joked to them all. 'I mean, who does chores on their honeymoon?'

Everyone laughed and continued working.

At one o'clock they stopped and ate a quick snack, for their breakfast was so large, they weren't very hungry.

The cleaning went on like that until about three o'clock, until Dumbledore arrived at Grimmauld Place.

'Ah, Spring cleaning a tad early, aren't we?' he asked, watching them run about scouring the place for strange creatures.

They stopped what they were doing and greeted the Professor. 'Sir, it's not even Christmas yet,' Hermione said, wiping her brow. _Two more days though, and it will be._ She thought to herself.

'Well, that is fine, you're getting a head start before everyone else. Is Harry and Ginny here? I would like a short word with them,' Dumbledore said looking around the lounge room he was standing in.

'Oh, right... Ginny is upstairs with Harry,' Hermione answered before immerging into another dark corner looking for some dust mites.

Dumbledore followed the steps to the top floor, where he found Harry and Ginny sweeping a floor.

'Hello,' Dumbledore greeted amiably.

'Professor,' Ginny acknowledged. Harry turned to look at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore proceeded to close the door and he looked around questioningly. 'Ron isn't here, it's only us,' Harry answered for him.

Albus nodded and then sat on the clean, sweeped ground. Harry and Ginny did as well and then faced him.

'How many memories have I shown you, of Tom Riddle?' He questioned them both seriously.

Ginny looked startled, but she began to count them up in her head. 'Uh, I believe that you said something about one last and final one after you secured something,' she said, not knowing exactly what that meaned.

'Yes indeed, I suggest both of you come in this time,' It took them awhile to register that he was resizing a shrunken pensieve he must have taken from his office. Ginny and Harry stared at it.

The memory wasn't long, but it was important. It showed Tom Riddle asked Slughorn what "horcruxes" were. Something strange, indeed, happened. Midway the memory, it fogged up and Slughorn began shouting at Riddle. Ginny glanced at Harry.

She then heard Dumbledore begin to explain that memories can be modified for pensieves, and this was a bad example of one.

'So, that's not what truly happened?' Ginny questioned.

'Exactly. But now I have a task set for you. For both of you,' Dumbledore said in a soft, but very clear voice.

Harry looked grave. 'Well, what is it?' he asked him.

'I want you to get the true memory from Slughorn,' he said in a mere whisper now.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other again, and then nodded their heads.

'Ok, but how?' Ginny asked him.

'You have to find that out for yourself. Would you be able to present this to me before the end of January? This is very important,' Dumbledore asked Ginny and Harry, who looked very serious.

'Of course,' Harry answered for them.

'Thank you, I'm going to leave and let you to your cleaning now. If you have any questions about your task, don't be afraid to ask, Slughorn won't prove as easy as either of you think,' Dumbledore said to them as he stood up.

'Professor, do you have to leave so soon. We aren't missing cleaning,' Ginny said smiling, hoping Dumbledore could get them out of their chores Sirius assigned them all.

Dumbledore shook his head. 'I actually, have to get going. I must visit an old muggle place. If you don't see me at Hogwarts, perhaps you should know that I'm doing special Order business. If you ask too many questions to the staff, then it could bring attention to the fact that I won't be there. Understood?' Dumbledore explained to them, knowing it was for the best.

'Yes Professor,' Ginny and Harry answered to him simultaneously.

'Great, off to your cleaning,' he said, and with that he left the room with his robes billowing behind him.

He came back into the room he came into when he arrived and saw Hermione still clearing out the room.

'Goodbye Miss Granger, good luck cleaning,' Dumbledore said with a small twinkle in his eye.

He heard Hermione make an annoyed voice, and it was clear that none of the kids wanted to be cleaning at this hour.

He then said something that made Hermione speed up her work quite a bit. 'I could always ask Molly to accept some house elves to help out.'

Hermione shut up from then on.

* * *

**There is Chapter 24. **

I just want to let you all know - this story is only continuing to 6th. year of Harry. I haven't decided if I want a sequel yet. Also, 40 chapter is an overestimate, I hope there is that many... but it could be less. As of now I have 32 planned, but I'm hoping to have them expanded.

REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to Jo Rowling, I'm not claiming anything!_

* * *

The days of Christmas break flew. Ever since the wedding day, the end of break was creeping closer. These days were short and quite uneventful. There were plenty of Order meetings going on. Of course, the "children" weren't allowed to stay in on them.

However, toward the last days of the break an unpleasant though definitely eventful announcement was made. Bill had brought home his girlfriend and decided to surprise the family by announcing that they were engaged.

Mrs. Weasley was thrilled... at first. In retrospect, all of the girls were thrilled, until they got to meet this one and only, Fleur Delacour.

Harry grinned to himself, knowing that Fleur, although had pretty looks, was as feisty as a hungry tigress. She launched herself at Harry, giving him two sloppy kisses on the cheek at first sight. Harry caught Ginny glaring at her from afar. He instantly seperated himself from her and walked over to Ginny. He gave her a reassuring squeeze of the hand.

'Who does she think she is, agreeing to marry my brother, and then throwing herself at my husband?' Ginny mumbled, her eyes riveted at Fleur. She had a look of contempt and began to size Fleur up.

Harry felt the comforting shiver of being called Ginny's husband. It was strange, yet welcoming. He looked at Ginny strangely, and she just shrugged her shoulders, still keeping her eyes of Fleur.

He grinned. 'She'll get over that stage, don't worry, as soon as she sees that death glare your mum is giving her,' Harry said to Ginny, pulling her closer to him, letting her know that he had eyes for only her.

Ginny giggled. 'You're silly' she whispered to him while rolling her eyes.

Unfortunately, Harry wasn't all together right. Fleur may have noticed the hostility she received when she walked into a room, yet that didn't stop her from swooping down and planting a wet one on him everytime she saw him.

'If she says your name, 'Arry, one more time and I will have to strangle her with the long hair she flaps about everyday,' Ginny said through clenched teeth on their last morning of break.

Harry smiled for now he was used to it. Ginny caught his grin.

'I suppose you like zee way of her zaying 'Arry?' she said, putting on an accent, with a little bit of attitude.

Harry stopped smiling. 'Nope. I love you,' he said, before getting back to his toast.

Harry wasn't the only one that was getting in trouble because of Fleur's actions; Ron was too. Hermione had a glare worst than Mrs. Weasley when she saw Ron stumble because of his attraction to Fleur. He had it hard when it came to girls, and Hermione wasn't cutting him any slack.

Then there was the big argument.

'I see the way you look at her, Ron! You look like a big, bright, hott-pink, street sign that says "Kiss me Fleur" on it. You drool all over the ground when she she flips her ugly, blond hair at you and swoops around kissing the Weasley men right and left!' Hermione shrieked loudly to him one morning after Bill and Fleur left to go bridal gown shopping.

Ron didn't say anything, he just mumbled to himself.

Hermione didn't look very happy from then on. Yet, she seemed quite glad that it was the last day of break and Fleur wasn't there to give any of them good bye hugs and kisses. She had Ron all to herself.

'Come on we must go, the train will be leaving any moment!' Mrs. Weasley shrieked, causing Harry to stop daydreaming about the past few days.

They were at King's Cross and preparing to get on the train. Their luggage was already packed on, and it was time for the goodbyes.

'Be careful Ginny, you and Harry. We love you,' Ginny's mother whispered to her, as she gave her a large, tight hug.

The train whistle blew. 'Goodbye mum. Love you too!' Ginny called, climbing onto the train after Harry.

They quickly found a compartment together with Ron and Hermione. They were told that sixth year prefects were off duty because some fifth year prefects were taking over on Christmas breaks.

After silencing and sealing the compartment door, Hermione asked, 'Ginny... where are your rings?' she realized that Ginny didn't have on her wedding band, and neither did Harry.

Ginny looked at her bare finger almost sadly. 'Dumbledore won't allow us to wear them. He said people might question a few things. I've got them on a chain though,' Ginny said, pulling a necklace from her robes and showing Hermione how she wore them around her neck.

Hermione smiled. 'Clever,' she said looking at it.

'Thanks,' Ginny said, tucking the necklace back down her shirt.

Harry took ahold of Ginny's hand and smiled at her.

'So what did Dumbledore want?' Hermione asked, the curiosity getting the better of her.

Ginny looked at her questioningly. 'What do you mean?' she asked confused.

'The day we cleaned, before Christmas, you know,' Hermione looked at Ron and nodded.

Ron then took up the arguement. 'Yeah, he visited, didn't he?' he asked them.

Ginny looked at Harry and then hesitantly nodded her head.

'Well, what did he want?' Hermione asked again.

Harry began speaking. 'He's been showing us memories of Tom Riddle, remember?' he asked them both.

Hermione nodded. 'I forgot about those,' she mumbled to herself.

Harry continued, 'Yeah, well he needs us to retrieve some type of memory from Slughorn about Tom in his early years at Hogwarts. He said that it won't be easy for us to get it,' Harry explained.

Hermione let out a soft 'Oh.'

'Well, didn't you two get some invitation to a Belated New Year's party or something during Christmas? It's supposed to happen tomorrow night. Hermione got one too, right?' Ron said to them.

'Yeah... what's that got to do with anything?' Harry asked, bewildered.

Ron smiled sheepishly. 'New Year's Party's always include Firewhiskey, mate. Just sort of corner him and start babbling on. You know, he'll soak it all up 'cause he loves you, and then he'll begin to drink some of the whiskey. Before long, he'll be drunk and answer all your questions. That simple,' he answered.

Hermione looked appalled. 'Ronald!' she scolded.

'What?' Ron said, looking sheepish again.

'That's a brilliant idea, Ron,' Ginny said, looking at Harry with excitement.

'Looks like we've got our homework done,' Harry answered smiling widely.

'You're actually considering this?' Hermione asked them seriously.

Ginny smiled. 'Why not, Hermione? Dumbledore never put restrictions on the matter,' she said looking devious, and a tad bit evil.

'You're insane. Officially insane. You could get in loads of trouble if you're caught getting a teacher drunk,' Hermione announced.

Harry laughed. 'Well when you put it that way, yeah.'

'But, really we were only talking casually with him while he was enjoying a small glass of whiskey. No one will know any better Hermione,' Ginny finished for Harry. Her eyes alight with excitement.

'Exactly,' Ron said, feeling proud that he thought of it.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron. 'How'd you even come up with that?' she asked him.

'Something Fred and George would do, right?' Ron answered proudly.

Hermione groaned. 'No talking you out of this, I presume?' she questioned.

'Nope,' Harry said firmly.

'What if I tried to talk you out of using that blasted book, the Prince?' Hermione asked, changing direction of her scolding.

Ginny sighed. 'Enough Hermione, you've harped on Harry long enough about that book... and to think, I was just about to forget about it, myself,' she retorted, standing up for Harry.

Harry cast her a gracious smile.

'Please, just trust me on this one... that book isn't normal. I don't know why but, I don't trust it.'

'Hermione, please just be quiet for once, and enjoy the silence,' Ron said, calmy to his girlfriend.

Hermione was about to retort, but before she could, Ron grabbed her shoulders and began fiercly kissing her. Hermione stopped trying to restrain herself, and forgot all about scolding them.

Harry and Ginny laughed and continued on their own small conversational talk.

Before long, the train was at Hogwarts and they were walking up the cobblestone walkway to the entrance of the school. They just got off the carriages and were told by McGonagall to take a seat for the coming home feast.

After Dumbledore made a short speech, ('Freckle, turtle, salsa, duck,') everyone began eating away at the mounds of food.

'Oy, Ginny, have you been invited to Slughorn's party?'

Ginny turned to see Dean Thomas call up to her from a few seats down.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George looked up. They knew that since Ginny was married, she wouldn't accept to go with Dean anywhere.

Ginny looked a bit hesitant. 'Uh, yeah,' she said shrugging.

'How would you like to go with me?' Dean asked, looking at Ginny as if expecting her to say yes.

Ginny then looked a little flustered. She glanced at Hermione and then at Harry.

'Actually, I'm taking her,' Harry said firmly to Dean, making his voice clear that him and Ginny were an item.

Ginny shot a grateful look towards Harry, but then realized that Dean hadn't moved and was continually staring at her for an answer. He ignored Harry's answer.

'Harry's right. I'm going with him,'she confirmed looking sheepish.

Dean went back to eating, looking indeed, very surly.

'Thanks Harry,' Ginny said as she smiled at him.

Harry replied, 'No problem'

'When is his party exactly? And why would Dean be invited?' Ginny asked quietly, looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Hermione answered, 'It's tomorrow night. I overheard Slughorn was a big fan of the football team that Dean admires. Something about them meeting up at one of the games... even though Slughorn is a pureblood, he has some fettish with muggle sports.'

'Oh,' Ginny said as she went back to her roast.

Harry then noticed something. In an undertone he said to Ginny, 'Dumbledore's not here anymore. He left once dinner started.' he whispered.

Ginny looked up. 'We know why... must've went on a mission.'

'Exactly,' Harry replied.

Not long after, everyone was finished and filled to the brim. McGonagall dismissed them, and they began to leave.

Slughorn stopped them on their way out. 'Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, I do hope you're coming to my belated New Year's get together? And you too Miss Granger? I believe you also mentioned that your guest would be Mr. Weasley,' he said, looking at the four of them.

'Yes Professor. Tomorrow night,' Ginny responded.

'Excellent, excellent,' Slughorn mumbled, as he skirted off, leaving the four alone to walk up to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

_Review!_


	26. Chapter 26

'Harry do you suppose you should bring anything?' Ginny said, as she got dressed up for Slughorn's party. It was the day after the welcome back feast, and about a quarter of the Gryffindors seemed to be getting ready for it. The other ones obviously weren't up to par in Slughorn's standards and hadn't got an invitation. 

Harry shrugged. 'I suppose we'll just have to rely on luck,' he said wishing he had something more sturdy to depend on. This memory was important and he couldn't fail Dumbledore.

Hermione entered the boys' dorm. 'Luck for what?' she asked as she walked in and sat on Ron's bed. The other boys were gone, and it was just the four of them.

'Slughorn's memory,' Ginny answered, as she watched Harry fruitlessly work to flatten his hair.

Ron jumped up from laying down on his bed. 'That's it!' he said excitedly.

Harry turned from the mirror. 'What's it?' he asked confused.

'Luck. Get lucky Harry!' he said quickly, and smiling brightly at his own intelligence.

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Yeah right Ron, me and Harry have the best luck there is!' she said sarcastically.

Hermione then comprehended what Ron meant. 'Yes, Ron you're right!' she said giving him a hug for his brilliance.

'Are we missing something here?' Harry asked Ginny.

'Harry. Felix Felicis!' Ron said pointing to Harry's trunk at the end of the bed.

Harry nodded at Ginny,motioning her to go for it.

She went in and began to rummage through it.

'It's in the old socks,' Harry answered as she searched.

Ginny giggled as she pulled it out of the yellowing pair of socks.

'Felix Felicis, I forgot about you,' she said to the bottle of golden liquid.

Ginny handed it to Harry. 'Go on, take a swig. We're about to leave. Only, don't drink too much because we will only need about a few hours,' she said as she gingerly passed it to him.

'Thanks,' he murmured before drinking a small portion of it.

Ron looked in awe. 'Well, go on. How does it taste? What's it feel like?' he asked urgently.

'I feel great... brilliant, actually. Let's go, I have the feeling we should leave now,' he said as he helped Ginny sit up from on his bed.

He then turned and looked in the mirror. He took his hand and began to try and flatten his hair again. Nothing happened and it stayed upright in it's messy position.

'Dear, Felix Felicis is for luck, not miracles,' Ginny said giggling at his attempt to use luck to make his hair stay flat.

Harry grumbled but smiled all the same.

The four proceeded to walk out of the common room and on their way to the dungeons. There were no disturbances and they got there fairly quickly. When they arrived, the party was in full swing with dancing couples and all.

Right as they entered, Slughorn greeted them amiably. 'Hello there all. Some of my most favorite guests, come in, come in. Happy belated New Year!' he said throwing some confetti and shaking Ron and Harry's hands. After brushing the confetti off her shoulder, Hermione gave Harry a pointed look, and he refused to release Slughorn's hands. Ginny followed his lead.

'Professor, would you like a drink?' Harry said, as he led the dumpy man over to the "adult" refreshment table. Some other professors were around, but due to some possible luck, they all seemed to dissipate quite quickly.

'Why Harry, great chap. Sure, I'd love a drink or two,' he said walking over and was about to dip a glass into the great bowl of unalcoholic beverage. Harry distracted him for one moment.

This is where Ginny came in. She quickly switched the signs that marked which one was whiskey and plain. Slughorn laughed at something Harry said, and proceeded to get his drink.

'Sure great party, Professor,' Ginny said over the loud noise of the music.

Slughorn grinned after drinking deeply into his glass. 'You think so? Yes, I have to agree,' he said to her a little gloatingly.

Harry conjured up some butterbeers for him and Ginny. He smiled and said, 'To the New Year!' They both downed a small bit of their drink, and watched Slughorn do the same. He drained his, and Ginny magically refilled it, with him not even realizing, for he was too busy making a dry joke.

'More like belated New Year, eh Harry?' he said slyly, as if he had one over on Harry.

Harry smiled widely. 'Exactly,' he said shrugging.

Ginny took up next. 'Then, to the belated New Year!' she said loudly, taking a drink.

Surprisingly, Slughorn was as dimwitted as they thought and he too took a drink. Harry refilled the glass, and they began to tell he was getting drowsy. Before long, everything was being toasted to.

'To Harry Potter!' Slughorn announced with a silly grin.

Ginny and Harry glanced at each other. 'Harry Potter,' They mumbled with feeble grins as well.

Harry knew that luck was helping them, as the music seemed to get louder and louder as Slughorn did. It also was strange that no one, no guest, had come over to greet Slughorn while he was drinking with Harry and Ginny. They even stayed away from the punch table, which they were standing by.

'To all Potters,' Ginny said, having an idea. She had a sly smile on and knew Slughorn would fall into the trap.

Harry smirked at Ginny; she was a Potter too, now. 'All Potters,' he and Slughorn said at the same time.

Slughorn stopped toasting, but looked a little misty eyed.

'Say, Professor, didn't you mention Lily Potter being one of your top students once?' Ginny said slowly and clearly so that the drunk Slughorn would comprehend what she said.

Slughorn thought about it. Harry gave Ginny a curious look, he wondered where she was going with this.

'Why of course, she was a great, great witch, Lily Potter was. And then... then I heard of the news of her death and it was simply terrible. Never heard of a funeral date either,' Slughorn said stumbling a bit on the words.

Ginny pressed on. 'You've heard of the rumours though, haven't you?' she asked quietly to him and very softly.

'Rumours, what rumours?' he asked her a bit groggily.

'Oh you know, the Chosen One, of course,' Ginny said, receiving a sharp look from Harry.

Slughorn nodded and said, 'Yes, yes... Lily Potter dying and young Harry being the only one who can kill You-Know-Who,' he clapped a large hand on Harry, who didn't know if it was because he was acknowledging him or because he needed to steady himself.

Ginny got spoke so quiet that even Harry had to strain his ears over the loud music. 'Professor,' she said in an undertone. 'Could you - possibly tell me, what is a horcrux exactly?' she asked him.

Slughorn shook his head and groggily had tears leaking out of his eyes. 'I can't... I'm so - so ashamed.'

Harry caught on then. 'Professor, you loved Lily Potter. You worshipped her. Why can't you help her son, get the memory that can stop the wizard who killed her?' he asked pitifully.

'The Chosen One? Are they true - the rumours?' Slughorn asked looking at Harry out of focus.

Harry put on a mystic voice. 'True? They're fate.' He said quietly.

'But I - the memory... it'd ruin me,' he said mournfully.

Ginny clasped a hand on his. 'By giving us the memory of horcruxes, you would make up for all the wrong you did before,' she said sadly and calmly.

'Are you - are you sure?' he asked them both leaning heavily on them.

Harry and Ginny nodded, but not too eagerly.

Slughorn look at his empty glass now, that once had held Firewhiskey. He shrugged and then nodded with more tears leaking out. Slowly, he took his wand and retracted the memory from his brain. He put it in the glass and gave it to Ginny. He patted her hand which held the cup.

'You're a good girl... very good, you'll be brilliant one day you know.'

Harry firmly put his hands on Ginny's shoulders and pulled her from Slughorn's grasp. 'Thanks Professor, it was really nice talking to you,' he said, steering Ginny away, as she clutched the glass.

'Yes, yes. Goodbye now. Enjoy - enjoy yourselves,' Slughorn said, as he wobbled to someone else talking gibberish.

Ginny and Harry quickly found Hermione and Ron and showed them the cup which held the silvery liquid.

'Let's go,' Ginny hissed to them. She handed Hermione the glass and watched her seal it with magic so the memory wouldn't fall out.

They were about to leave when someone grabbed Ginny's arm. She turned away from Harry to see Dean holding her tightly, and not to mention painfully, by the arm. He seemed quite possessive.

'Gin, you wanna dance?' he asked looking smug that he was holding her to him.

Ginny let out a breath and looked somewhat surprised that he had the nerve to ask her that. 'Actually Dean, I'm just leaving. So, goodbye,' she said frowning, as she began to pull away.

'No come on, let's dance,' he ignored her protests and was dragging her into the crowd, when luckily Harry turned and saw her being forcibly taken by Dean into the center of the dance floor.

Harry briskly walked over to where they were and parted his way through the crowds. He turned Ginny around to look him in the eyes.

He let out a very exaggerated sigh of relief. 'There you are, Ginny,' he said, as he held onto her shoulders and deeply, passionately kissed her. Ginny grinned and began to kiss him back. She felt someone let go of her hand, and she cut off the kiss to see Dean looking at them with envy.

'So it's like that, is it?' he asked, looking at Harry and Ginny with some disgust.

Harry nodded. 'Yeah, that's how it is. Stay away from girlfriend from now on. Come on Gin, Hermione and Ron are waiting,' he said, as he took his hand in hers, and they walked out of the crowd and to where Ron and Hermione were staying.

'What took you?' Hermione asked them when they met back up.

Ginny smiled thankfully at Harry. 'Harry was just rescuing me from Dean,' she explained shortly, waving the subject off.

Ron sent a dark look in the direction of where Dean was sulking.

Harry put an arm around Ginny. 'He's gonna keep doing it, you know,' he told Ginny seriously.

Ginny nodded her head. 'I know... but we can't worry about that now. Tomorrow, we'll visit Dumbledore and give him our homework,' she said pointing to the sealed glass Hermione was holding.

'Right,' Harry said shaking off the feeling of protectiveness of Ginny because of Dean. He knew she didn't like being taken as a baby, so he didn't want to make her mad by standing up for her.

* * *

'Harry, wake up. Harry... wake up,' Ginny was shaking Harry awake and softly whispering into his ear. She didn't want to wake anyone else in the boys' dorm up; especially Dean.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and rolled over.

Ginny sighed and pushed his glasses into his hand. She was also holding the memory. 'We've got to go before breakfast starts,' she told him as he rolled back over to face her.

'Alright, I'll meet you in the Common Room,' he said, sitting up straight.

Ginny left the dorm so he could change.

After meeting back up with him infront of the warm fire, they walked hand in hand to Dumbledore's office.

'You think he's here?' Ginny asked, as Harry began randomly guessing candy names.

Harry shrugged. 'Toffee eclairs?' he asked and was satisfied with the response.

The doors to his office began spinning and they walked up the spiral staircase to knock on the first door.

Suddenly, Dumbledore wrenched open the door and smiled at them. 'You have it?' he asked looking thrilled.

Ginny nodded and held up the sealed glass.

'Great, come in, come in... quickly,' Dumbledore said, looking around to see if anyone had followed them, and then shutting the door.

* * *

_Review!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Review!_

_Disclaimer: I used some quotes from Jo's book in here, but I'm not claiming anything. Harry Potter belongs solely to her!_

* * *

Dumbledore ushered them into his office and closed the door tightly.

'This is spectacular news. Well done, you two. I knew that you could do it... a story I must hear, but not now... this memory is much too important,' he said smiling at the memory which was in Ginny's clasped hands.

Harry nodded and watched carefully as Dumbledore pulled his pensieve out a little further in the open so that all three of them could dive in together to watch the memory.

'Quickly now,' he murmured as Ginny dumped the memory into the basin, slowly, as to not drop any of it.

Both he and Ginny dove into the memory with Dumbledore coming right after them.

That sat upright in the memory and saw a much younger Slughorn in a classroom with about six boys, all of whom were teenagers. Slughorn was admiring a box filled with crystalized pineapple. Tom Marvolo Riddle was watching steathily as the professor admired his little gift that he had given him previously that evening. Harry noticed the ring on Tom's finger, glittering in the light of the room. He twirled it around his finger as he casually asked Slughorn a question.

'Ahem, Professor Slughorn, I heard that Professor Merrythought is retiring. Are the rumours true?' he asked him lightly but with slight airs as if he knew the real truth about Professor Merrythought's retirement plans. Tom Riddle looked suspicious, but covered it up, looking more relaxed, as if he had done this a million times.

Slughorn glanced up from the pineapple and wagged a finger at the boy. 'Now, now Tom, I would love to know how you get your inside information these days. Besides, even if I knew, I couldn't tell you. That is between the Headmaster and Professor Merrythought, that is,' he said reprovingly.

The boys tittered as Riddle merely nodded.

Soon, Slughorn was praising Tom Riddle about how great he would become. He then said boisterously, 'By twenty years or so from now, I must say, I see you with a ripe aptitude for the runnings of Minister of Magic.'

A few of the boys smirked, sharing an exclusive, secret joke as Tom said, 'Politics don't suit me that well, Professor.'

'Ahhh, keep sending me more of this pineapple and I could inform some very high contacts in the ministry for recommendation. Not interested, no?' Slughorn said shrugging as he realized that Tom was no longer smiling.

'I don't have the... eh... right kind of backround,' Tom said slowly, choosing his words carefully and accentuating them towards the older, smirking boys who seemed to know more than what was said.

Slughorn just nodded. 'Well, Tom,' Slughorn began. Harry realized that he didn't even notice the grimace on Tom's face when he heard his first name. 'The choice is yours, of course, although I've never been wrong about a student's carreer possibilities before. I must say, with your canny abilities and sharp mind, I cannot think of a better person working within the ministry,' he commented.

Slughorn's clock chimed at eleven o'clock. 'Will you look at the time? Boys, get going... I want your essays Avery... and you too Lestrange. It'll be detention again if I don't have them by noon tomorrow,' he said, as he watched the boys filing out of the room.

Ginny glanced at Harry when they both saw Tom obviously lingering behind the rest of the boys, waiting for Slughorn to acknowledge his presence. Slughorn finally looked up from his pineapple box.

'Something wrong there, Tom? You wouldn't want to be caught out of bed this hour,' he said as he downed the last bit of his wine.

Tom swallowed and put on his best act. Ginny saw right through it. 'Actually, I wanted to ask you a question?'

Slughorn nodded and told him to continue.

'I was wondering if you could... could tell me anything about... Horcruxes?' he said casually.

Slughorn stopped in his tracks. ' Horcruxes... my Tom, that's mighty dark. Possible... eh... schoolwork?' he questioned.

'No. Not really, sir. I was reading a book and found this term; horcrux. I just was so intrigued and would like to know more... perhaps what the item even is... being so dark,' he said carefully.

Ginny soon realized how Tom was playing. The hesitancy and causual voice were so well used, and the flattery he was giving had won over Slughorn. She could tell he was a master at lying that it was perhaps a hobby of his.

Slughorn proceeded to explain how a Horcrux as a word used for an object that would conceal a part of someone's soul. He was pushed more information from Tom about how a horcrux actually works. Slughorn seemed to have the words pouring out of his mouth, babbling on, not really thinking. He told Riddle about how someone could hide their soul and split it in the Horcrux; outside of the body.

Tom began asking his questions out of hunger, his oily act was slipping. Soon he was almost unable to contain himself. 'How do you do it? How do you encase a soul, like you explained!' he said the eagerness showing a bit too much.

Slughorn saw right past the eagerness because he was too busy being offended. 'Do I look like a killer, Tom? There is some spell, I do not know... it's not making any difference though. This is all hypothetically speaking. No harm done,' he began muttering and seemed a little disturbed that they even went into this conversation. He seemed to have rued the decision to talk about this.

Tom looked a little flustered. He got past himself and let his emotion show. 'I didn't mean to offend, Professor. I was just wondering, is it possible... to split your soul... perhaps, more than once. Say, seven times?' he said calmly.

Slughorn's eyes bugged. 'Blimey, seven times, Tom... killing seven people, that's insane. To tear your soul... it's bad,' he looked at Tom with some new gleam. He realized how mad Tom looked his eyes boring into each others. He breathed deeply. The boy looked like a maniac, absorbed in the dark magic.

'Now, off with you. Off with you. No parading what I've said Tom, we both could get in trouble. With Dumbledore... particularly,' he said, scratching the side of his head and looking guilty that he let all the information loose.

Tom nodded quickly. 'Of course, Sir, yes,' he affirmed as he hitched up his school bag and gave a small smile to the troubled professor. He left at a quick pace and didn't look back.

Dumbledore in the memory then turned to Ginny and Harry. 'I think that's enough. Let's go back,' he said, as they surfaced from the pensieve.

Once they were situated and out of the pensieve, Harry and Ginny faced Dumbledore curiously.

'That confirms my suspicions,' Dumbledore said simply as he stared off into space, looking at nothing in particular.

Harry glanced at Ginny and then back at Dumbledore. 'Professor, in the memory, Professor Slughorn said something about a Horcrux encasing a part of a soul... you don't think... Voldemort attempted this, do you?' Harry said cautiously.

Dumbledore nodded his head grimly. 'I'm afraid that's exactly was he did. Not just once, though,' he said quietly and mystically.

Ginny looked shocked. 'Not... he didn't. Not seven times, did he!' Ginny said incredulously, her mouth open in shock.

Harry's mind flashed back to fourth year in the graveyard. _I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. _Harry repeated those words out loud and Dumbledore nodded again.

'Yes, that assures that he succeeded in what he was doing,' he confirmed sadly.

Ginny looked desperate. 'But - but, these souls... they could be anywhere! Underground,_ invisible_, even!' she cried indignantly.

'We have ridded the world of two, already,' Dumbledore murmured quietly.

Harry looked questioningly at him. 'Sir, who destroyed them?' he asked cluelessly.

'I have. And so have you,' he said, staring at Harry penetratingly. Harry held his gaze defiantly.

Ginny asked, 'What? How has Harry destroyed one, when he doesn't know about it?'

'The diary. Tom Riddle's diary,' Dumbledore said staring softly at Ginny, almost pitifully.

Ginny didn't say anything, she just looked down at her hands and nodded her head at the memory.

'That was his soul? Which one did you take?' Harry questioned, feeling sorry for Ginny, although there was nothing he could do about it.

Dumbledore smiled weakly. 'The ring. Tom's father's ring.' He said, holding up his own hand to show the gleaming ring. 'That leads me to the story about my arm. I had injured it on a Horcrux hunt when my reflexes didn't react as well as I thought they would. Luckily, Severus helped me in time,' he explained looking at the shriveled, blackened hand.

Harry coughed a little. 'Professor, how - how do you _know_ Snape is on our side?' he asked carefully.

Dumbledore's glare penetrated more than before. '_Professor_ Snape,' He accentuated the first syllables. 'Is - is... I - I... to tell you the truth, Harry, I don't know which side Severus is on,' Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry looked up, surprised greatly by this answer. He expected Dumbledore to assure him that Snape was loyal. He looked at Dumbledore and realized once and for all, how old he really looked. He saw for the first time in his life, defeat on the old man's face.

Ginny gasped. 'How can you not know?' she asked quickly, almost out of breath. How could he trust people like Snape so much, yet not know who they're really loyal to in the first place?

Dumbledore sighed. 'He is proving difficult to persuade,' Dumbledore said simply.

Suddenly, realization hit Harry; it hit him very hard. He almost was breathless. 'That's - that's why you had us - me and Ginny - get married, wasn't it!' he demanded fiercly to the Headmaster.

Ginny looked confused.

Dumbledore looked saddened. 'I had to Harry,' he said softly.

'You - you told us we _had_ to get married,' Harry said, in almost a scared voice. He felt betrayed.

'And you did _have_ to get married,' Dumbledore affirmed.

Ginny realized like Harry did very soon. 'You don't think Snape will follow through with the second prophecy... do you?' she asked him incredulously.

'He's not eager to commit suicide for me,' he said simply.

'You made us get married because if you died, I would've broke up with Ginny. But, I can't do that now. I'm commited to her by marriage. You wanted to assure our relationship just in case your plan fell through, and you died. Didn't you?' Harry asked in a shaky voice.

Dumbledore slowly nodded. 'I wasn't sure if Severus would actually agree to take on this role. He has to kill me under the Unbreakable Vow, or else he will die. But I have the feeling that he will follow through with it. He has been... broody, lately. I have the feeling my death is... approaching. I'm teaching you as much as I can though. You must stay together. You _must_. It is imperative. Promise me?' Dumbledore asked, almost painfully.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other. Ginny looked a little sad; she felt Harry wouldn't agree, because of what he said before, _I would've broke up with Ginny. _She felt a little upset at his words. She bowed her head expecting a "no".

'Of course I'll stay with her,' Harry said immediately, as if the question Dumbledore asked was crazy.

Ginny looked up and smiled, relieved. All her doubts disappeared.

'Are you insane? I married her! Even if you do die, that doesn't give me a reason to divorce my wife,' Harry followed up, sticking up for Ginny.

Ginny agreed. 'We promise. Even if Snape does betray us all... we'll just have to... look for the horcruxes... ourselves,' she said looking a little disheartened, as if the task would be impossible.

'I believe you can do it. But, don't lose hope on Severus yet. He could pull through,' Dumbledore said hopefully.

'Right,' Harry said curtly, a little upset that Dumbledore didn't assure his plan before making rash decisions.

Ginny looked gently at Harry and said, 'I think we should go back now.'

Harry nodded, and didn't glance at Dumbledore before departing.

'Goodbye Professor,' Ginny said, looking at him a little sadly as she left, holding Harry's hand.

As they began aimlessly walking along the corridors, Ginny could tell that Harry was angry and blowing off some steam.

'Harry,' she said tentatively, waiting for a reaction.

Harry was walking very briskly, and his breathing was deep. 'How dare he? How could he? He sets plans for us, and then finds out that Snape could betray us all this time,' he ranted as he ran a hand through his hair.

'Harry, if Dumbledore dies, we've got to hunt down all the Horcruxes.' Ginny said softly and sadly. It was near hopeless.

Harry stopped walking in his tracks, and went over to Ginny. He put his hands on her face, and softly stroked her cheek. He could tell that there were tears in her eyes. He wiped them away quickly and he bowed his head, almost desperately. 'We'll just have to do it on our own. I'll hunt them down... one by one. You know though, you might have to stay home -'

'No, Harry. No way. I'm going with you no matter what. That's why Dumbledore had us do this, get marrried... because he knows that you can't win without me,' Ginny said, giggling a little, glad that Harry was dependant on her.

Harry smirked. 'You like that power?' he asked.

'Why, of course,' she said nodding her head.

Her face turned glumy again and she shook her head.

'What is it?' Harry asked her quickly.

She shrugged. 'I'm so scared. Dumbledore knows that he's going to die. Then we're alone. It's just us. Stupid Snape.'

'You heard him,' Harry thought desperately. 'Dumbledore said that Snape might pull through.'

'Might... _might_! It's all doubt. Snape, he won't kill himself... not for us. He loathes you. Loathes us! He won't do it... Dumbledore was depending too much on Snape's loyalty, and look where it is now. He's not willing to defeat the worst wizard alive for his own life. Look at you? You've given up your whole life trying to defeat him,' Ginny said softly to Harry with anger evident in her voice.

Harry nodded. 'That's why he had us get married; so I wouldn't ever leave you,' he whispered quietly.

'You won't will you?' Ginny asked, looking into his eyes, tears in her own. She pleaded him with her brown eyes, begging him to say he'll always stay with her. She waited, as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Harry nodded. 'I promise. I won't ever leave you. Ever. You're coming with me to kill the Horcruxes... I can't do it alone,' he told her in the quietest whispers. He softly kissed her to express his love for her.

She smiled and kissed him back, wishing for the millionth time that it would all be over soon.

'I love you,' he repeated to her.

Ginny nodded her head and whispered, 'I love you too.' She could feel her wedding ring, on a chain around her neck, tingling as she leaned into Harry's chest and sighed sadly, trying not to cry.

'It'll be okay,' he mumbled, running a hand through her hair, although he didn't know if it would be.

Ginny tried to say something, but nothing came out.

Suddenly they were interrupted. They broke from their embrace to see Draco Malfoy walking along the corridor.

He didn't sneer, he just made an annoyed voice and shook his head, almost frustratedly. He kept walking, keeping Harry's eye contact.

They didn't say a word to each other, but the despise was clear in their glares.

Draco shook his head again, and continued walking, looking disgusted at Ginny.

Once the corridor was empty except for Ginny and Harry again, Harry turned towards Ginny.

'He's up to something,' he said, staring at the path that Malfoy took walking.

Ginny didn't retort but instead asked, 'Why do you think that?'

'Did you see the way he didn't say anything? He didn't insult us... he doesn't strut about thinking he owns us all. Don't you see the bags under his eyes? Something's bothering him,' Harry explained, frowning.

Ginny just shrugged, feeling that Harry's opinion was pretty strong on the subject, and she didn't feel like fighting with him about it.

'We'll see,' she said simply.

'We better get back to the common room. They'll be wondering what the memory is,' Harry said, speaking of Ron and Hermione.

Ginny nodded a bit sullenly, as she took Harry's hand and they began walking their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

_A/N: So, you're beginning to see a little vulnerable side of Dumbledore. He depended on Snape's loyalty, but is realizing that it might not turn out like all has been planned. The question is, is Dumbledore willing to risk Harry and Ginny's lives just on Snape's word? And which side is Snape _really_ on? ... hmmm... _

_**Review!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_Happy Mother's Day to those mums out there!_

* * *

His black robe swished with a big crack. He apparated to where he was supposed to. Where was he? _Musn't contradict the "_Dark Lord_" ... or the old muggle fool,_ he thought angrily. What _was_ he, a servant to both of them?

'There you are Severus,' Voldemort said to him as he whooshed into view. 'I'm glad that you could come. You seemed... tied up the last time we spoke,' he continued to Snape, who stood his ground and jutted out his chin in some small act of defiance.

'Dumbledore is getting suspicious. I told you we shouldn't attack the blood traitor, Weasley'shouse. He is seeing a repeat of sixteen years ago. They know someone is feeding information to the Dark Side,' Snape said stiffly, knowing that it wouldn't be long before everyone knew his true standing. He had a job to perform, and that job would prove his loyalty.

Voldemort smiled and said, 'Good, I want the fool, Dumbledore,to panic. He made it worse for me, I am angry Severus, very angry. When I _told_ you to make up a second prophecy and tell him it, I didn't think that he would actually go in as deep as having the stupid girl _marry_ Potter. Dumbledore knew what he was doing. He may be pathetic, but he is indeed, smart. Who else would think of having them get married. He always said that Potter's power was something I didn't have... love. Potter has one up on me, this cannot do. Once we get rid of Dumbledore, it will be better.'

Snape didn't smile, he wasn't looking forward to that duty. 'And what do you think getting rid of Dumbledore will actuallydo? Besides getting rid of your old enemy,' he asked Voldemort.

'Don't question me!' Voldemort shouted. 'Potter won't love her if Dumbledore's gone. He'll be too afraid for her... protection,' he said with a large smile, grinning madly.

Snape's teeth bared. 'That's why he had them get married in the first place. Potter won't leave the girl anymore, he's bonded to herby the marriage ceremony. If anything, killing Dumbledore will bring them closer,' he told him quietly.

'I don't care! Just get the muggle loving bastard out of my sight and leave me to Potter and the girl!' Voldemort shouted at Snape, who didn't flinch. He just lazily bowed his head and apparated away.

Miles away, Harry Potter awoke with a start. He had a bad dream, the only thing was that he couldn't remember it. None of it.

'Harry, are you alright, you were thrashing around a bit,' Neville asked as he stood hovering over Harry's bed, looking down at him.

Harry breathed deeply. 'Fine, I'm fine,' he said trying to calm down.

'You sure?' Neville asked again, looking at Harry a little frightened.

Harry nodded. He stood up and made an excuse about have to get a drink of water, and he went down to the common room. He wanted fresh air not in the stuffy common room.

He was surprised when he saw Ginny infront of the fire pacing back and forth. She looked up and saw Harry standing there.

'Harry,' she launched herself on to him and looked in his eyes. 'Are you alright?' she asked immediately.

Harry looked confused. 'What do you mean? How did you know I had a nightmare?' he asked, wondering if she had one too.

Ginny smiled and said, 'The ring, I felt it throb and could tell. I could tell that something was bothering you,' as she pulled out her necklace with the ring on it. It was glowing brightly.

'I wonder. Maybe Sirius would know something about it,' Harry said, examining the surface of the ring.

Ginny nodded, but then got serious again. 'What happened in your dream?' she asked him.

'I can't remember any of it. It frustrates me because I think it's important,' Harry said in an aggravated voice.

'We'll write to Sirius tonight,' Ginny confirmed to him.

'Yeah, yeah I will. Hey, what time is it?' Harry asked her.

'It's almost time to go down to breakfast, in about an hour or so, why?' Ginny asked him.

'Nothing, this dream thing just messed me up on what time it was,' Harry explained.

'Right, well I'm going to go and try get another hour of sleep, see you in a bit,' she said, as she pecked him on the lips with a quick kiss and made her way back up to the girls' dormitories.

Harry went back up to his room, and noticed that all the boys were asleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to bed, so he shuffled through his trunk and found the Marauders' Map. As he was perusing through it, he saw something that surprised him greatly. Marked in the girls' bathroom was none other than Draco Malfoy, accompanied by Moaning Myrtle.

'What?' Harry questioned, wondering what Malfoy would be doing in the girls' bathroom.

He then thought about it. Something was going on with him all year. And then the train ride on September 1st was dodgy too. It all fit, Malfoy was definitely doing something under Dumbledore's nose.

He got up and pulled on his robe. He then laced up his trainers and began walking to the bathroom he once used to brew an illegal potion. He smiled to himself thinking what Moaning Myrtle was probably sobbing to Malfoy.

As he reached the door, he realized it was already cracked open a bit and he could hear inside. He listened instead of showing himself.

To add to his surprise, Harry heard sobbing, not from Myrtle, butfrom a male voice.

'I can't do it, I won't... and then - then, he'll kill me,' Draco had tears streaming down his face. His blonde hair was rumpled and he was in obvious distress. Harry peeked inside to get a look further and saw Moaning Myrtle comforting him.

Suddenly, Draco looked up to see Harry's face looming in the mirror. He whipped out his wand and turned on his heel. He threw a minor hex at him, that missed him by mere centimeters.

Harry blocked another hex as he heard Myrtle's cries telling them to stop.

Malfoy looked extremely angry and he screamed, _'Cruci-_' he never finished because Harry interrupted him.

'SECTUMSEMRA!' he shouted loud as it hit Draco straight in the chest.

It looked as if an invisible sword slashed him all over his body. Harry paled. 'I didn't - I wouldn't - no.'

Myrtle sobbed and then shouted, 'MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDERER! MURDERER! _MURDERER!_'

The door to the bathroom snapped open. Harry turned to see his least favorite person standing there; Snape.

'Shut up, girl,' he snarled towards Moaning Myrtle, who kept sobbing.

He walked briskly over to Draco, who was slumped on the ground. Harry looked down on them, horrified.

Snape began muttering to himself as he performed a countercurse to Draco's wounds. He did this three times, and helped Draco to a standing position. He looked at Harry hatefully and said, 'Don't move, I'll be back.'

Harry just nodded.

After waiting ten minutes, Snape arrived back at the girls' bathroom.

'I - I didn't know what it did. It was an -' He was cut off.

'Accident?' Snape asked silkily to him with venom in his voice.

Harry nodded.

'Did you know that this is Dark Magic, Potter? That spell? I underestimated you. Where did you learn that spell?' he asked immediately to him.

Harry shook his head and answered, 'In a book, library,' he said quickly.

'Liar,' Snape said very softly as he began to use legilimency on Harry.

_Close your mind. Close you mind. Think of people; Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Fred, George, Dean, Neville, McGonagall._

Snape saw straight through his feeble block. 'Bring me your potions book, now!' he snapped at Harry.

Harry took off from the bathroom and began running to the Gryffindor common room. When he got there he met Ginny again at the base of the boys steps.

'Harry, I felt it again... is something wrong? Harry, you - you're bleeding. What happened?' Ginny asked, looking at a scrape from a piece of marble sink exploding in the bathroom.

'I - I... need Ron, now,' he said, running up the dormitory, leaving Ginny behind extremely confused.

Harry proceeded to go up to the dorm and wake Ron up. All he said was that he needed his potions book and immediately.

'Harry, just explain,' Ginny tried again as he came racing down the stairs again.

Harry whizzed past her and said, 'Later Ginny, I promise.'

He followed his way back to the bathroom, making a short stop to throw his book in the Room of Requirement so that nobody could find it. He figured that if he needed to, he could always go back and find it.

'Give me your potions book, quickly,' Snape snapped as Harry arrived back to where he was.

Harry obliged and gave him Ron's book.

Snape began asking him questions if this was the book his got from _Flourish and Blotts_ and etc. Harry simply said that this was his book, and he had got the spell from some other unknown book from the library.

'Liar, Potter,' he repeated to him.

Harry just shook his head.

'Detention every Saturday morning for the rest of term. Be there ten o'clock sharp,' Snape said, grinning evilly.

Harry nodded, then looked completely horrified. 'No - Professor, the final Quidditch match of the season,' he pleaded desperately.

'Gryffindor will be in fourth place this year, how sad,' he said with malice.

Harry nodded again, and just walked out of the bathroom, carrying Ron's potion book with him. He walked back up to the common room, where Ginny was explaining to Hermione and Ron what Harry had said to her.

She jumped up when she saw him. 'There you are, Harry, what happened? Are you ready to explain _now_!' she asked, as she kissed him on the cheek and looked at him up and down. He was bloody and looked miserable.

Harry went on to explain how he saw Malfoy in the girl's bathroom and how he was crying. He told them about when Malfoy saw him the mirror, he attempted an Unforgivable Curse on him, and Harry rebuted by using one of the Prince's spells.

'Harry, you didn't!' Hermione said shocked that Harry would use a dark spell.

Harry just shook his head and said, 'I know. I feel horrible about it,'

Ginny looked incredulously at Harry, and then turned sharply on Hermione, 'Don't you dare blame Harry, Hermione! According to his story, Malfoy was using an Unforgivable on him! You should be glad he wasn't hurt worse and had something good up his sleeve! But whatever you do, don't blame him!'

Hermione looked hurt. 'Of course I'm glad he wasn't hurt, but that spell could get him in serious, _serious_ trouble!' she said, looking desperately to Harry and then to Ron, looking for support.

Ron had a book propped up, hoping Hermione didn't catch his eyes asking for backup. He didn't notice that the book was upside down and that his eyes weren't moving across the pages at all.

'That's not all,' Harry said, forgetting about telling them about his punishment.

Ginny looked sympathetic, but a little horrified that there could be worse stuff happened. 'What else?' she asked him sadly.

'I have detention every Saturday until the end of term with Snape. Myrtle yelled in the bathroom, and he came in and took care of Malfoy. That's why I had to use Ron's potions book. I don't want Snape knowing about the Prince,' he explained angrily.

Ginny slowly comprehended what he said. 'Wait a minute... Saturday... that's the Quidditch final!' she protested softly.

'I know,' Harry said sadly.

'But - but, can't he reschedule?' Ginny knew Snape wouldn't budge before the words even came out of her mouth.

Hermione used this to her advantage. 'See, _see_! You can't call that Prince character a good book!' she said loudly.

'Hermione, will you stop blaming the book!' Harry told her firmly.

'Ginny, help me out here. You can't agree with him, can you!' she asked her desperately.

Ginny shook her head at Hermione. 'The Prince helped Harry on this one, Hermione. Malfoy could've done major damage to Harry,' she said, standing up for Harry and giving him a weak smile.

'But - but, see what this has done to your chances in the last Quidditch match of the season! You can't defend it!' Hermione objected to her incredulously.

'Hermione, stop talking about Quidditch as if you know everything about it. You're only going to look like a fool and embarrass your knowledge!' Ginny snapped at her for the final time.

Harry looked up and shot a grateful glance at Ginny.

'I can never win between you two, because no matter what you're going to agree with what the other says!' Hermione said, as she walked away shaking her head angrily. She left the common room to get some breakfast.

Ron put his book down. 'She's gonna be bloody mad at me for not helping her out there,' he said quietly.

'But Harry's right,' Ginny said sitting down next to him and taking his hand in hers.

Ron looked from Ginny to Harry. 'You're not going to go back and get the book are you?' he asked them.

'Yeah, I am,' Harry said with so much finality in his tone that Ron dropped it.

'You know what this means, don't you?' Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny looked at him questioningly. 'No, what?' she asked him.

'You have to be Seeker in the game next week,' he told her simply.

Ginny looked at him doubtfully. 'I don't know Harry, I mean you should probably hold tryouts and all,' she said to him.

'You're the best one right now, so you're it. I'll ask Dean to fill in as Chaser for you. We'll have a few more practices to get you prepared and all. Dean will need to get in shape, too,' Harry said, a plan forming in his mind.

'We only have a week, though,' she said doubtfully.

'I'll book the pitch as much as I can,' he said to her quietly.

Ron nodded and said, 'So what does that give us, one in a million chances of winning?'

'I suppose,' Ginny agreed.

'Oh well, what can we do about it?' he said pathetically.

* * *

_Soooo... we're getting there aren't we? If you could tell, HBP is coming to an end, and that means "Something New" will also come to an end shortly. I'm almost finished planning the chapters out... _

_For all those Seventh Year of Flower and Prongs and Seeing is Believing fans, I'm going to finish this very soon (hopefully within weeks) and then I will start back up on those._

_REVIEW_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello All! Here is chapter 29._

_Let's see, how about we hit the 400 mark in reviews? I know that about 100 people have this story on alert, so all of you quiet readers out there, please give a tiny comment!_

_Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns it all. Must I say this every time?_

_Read on..._

* * *

Harry lazily shuffled through the stacks of index cards that were sloppily filled out years ago by Filch. They all contained people's names and their various misdemeanors. He felt the familiar jump of his stomach when he read the names, 'James Potter' and 'Sirius Black'. They were sometimes accompanied by the names 'Remus Lupin' and 'Peter Pettigrew'. He grinned when he read the act that they had commited, and tried to keep his smirk down so that Snape couldn't see. He had to admit, the stuff his father had done when he was a teen was quite funny.

He looked up at the slow clock. It was taking forever. Harry wondered how the Gryffindor quidditch team was doing in the final match. He thought back to all the preparations that they had getting ready for this game. They had had extra practices and courses that Harry had worked them extremely hard on. Ginny had been working really hard as well on proper ways to catch the Snitch, taught by Harry, of course. They were having "private lessons". Throughout the Gryffindor common room, it was a known fact to NOT go near the quidditch field at 8 o'clock on Tuesdays. That was when Harry and Ginny had some time together... alone.

Harry's ears strained for some type of cheering noises to indicate the final score, but nothing could be heard in the dungeons where Snape's dingy office was located. He waited anxiously for Snape to let him off so he could see what the results of the final match were.

After what seemed like forever, Snape looked up from his writing to look at Harry and said stiffly, 'Dismissed.'

Harry jumped up and randomly marked his spot and jetted out of the office without a glance back.

He ran into the Great Hall, hoping some celebration of sorts would be there, but it was deathly quiet. He began making his way up to the common room, knowing the game was over, and there was nothing left he could do. Hopefully, all the training that they had put in helped the team pull out a win.

He reached the Fat Lady and he questioningly said the password, 'Twinkle Berries?'

She rolled her eyes, 'Kids these days,' and she opened the door.

Expecting the worst, Harry thought he would see all his teammates slumped dejectedly on the couches, the members of his house sharing their discomfort. But what he didn't expect was to see the common room in full elation. There was screaming and yelling and cheering all at once. And he could see the twins carrying on a chant and throwing butterbeers all around. Harry's jaw dropped in surprise. He looked around and saw Ginny standing there before him grinning madly. He looked behind her to see Ron being held up by many of the seventh year boys, holding the quidditch cup high in the air. He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in and grinned widely.

'We won! WE WON!' Ron shouted to Harry, jumping down from all the boys grasps to reach Harry.

Ginny rushed forward, and pushed Dean out of the way, who was trying to pull her into a crowd of people, and she threw her arms around Harry in a large hug. He laughed and picked her up, spinning her around in circles.

She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him right on the mouth in joy that they had succeeded in winning the cup.

The common room got silent, besides a few cat calls and whistles. Harry put Ginny down and stared at them all, a big grin forming on his face. Everyone else was smiling back as well, unless you don't count Dean, who was scowling and looking, at last, defeated.

'WE WON!' Ron shouted, breaking the silence. He threw his hands up in the air and caused the whole common room to erupt in loud cheers and screams.

Ginny giggled and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him towards the table filled with food and drinks.

'You did it, you caught the Snitch!' he said to her happily, slinging his arm over her shoulders, forgetting what an awful time he had with Snape.

Ginny nodded and said, 'I know, it's surprising. I miss chasing though. How was detention?' she asked him, concerned.

'About as good as detention gets,' he responded with a monotone voice.

Ginny laughed but gave him a kiss on the cheek sympathetically.

They began talking about the game, and what was going on. Surprisingly, Ginny informed Harry that Ron had played an excellent Keeper and the whole team was on form throughout the whole game. Perhaps the extra practices really did help the team as a whole.

'I can't believe we won. It's brilliant isn't it? Ginny told him, as they sat on the couches as the party was calming down a bit. Many of the younger years slumped upstairs, their bodies not able to party any longer. The twins and many other seventh years were still going strong though.

'Yeah, I know,' Harry agreed smiling at the thought of his girlfriend winning the match for them all.

Just then, Romilda Vane walked over to Ginny and whispered something in her ear. She was smiling and looked at Ginny expectantly.

Ginny looked incredulous and scoffed loudly. She then said, '_No_...' the rest was whispered into Romilda's ear.

Romilda walked away looking satisfied.

Harry looked at Ginny questioningly. Ginny just shook her head and said, 'Forget about her. Come on, I'm tired and it's too loud down here,' she didn't say much more, except pulled Harry up into the boys' dorms. They sat down on Harry's bed and pulled the hangings around it.

Ginny knew Harry was tired from detention as well, so they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

When Ginny woke up, she realized that Harry was no longer in bed. She looked around and saw no note had been left.

She made her way down the dormitory steps as quiet as she could, hoping to not wake the other boys, particularly Ron or Dean.

When she got down, she saw that Harry, Hermione, and surprisingly, Ron were all sitting on the couches talking together. Ron didn't seem too irked by where she stayed that night, so she didn't mention anything.

'Look at this,' Hermione said with an irritated voice, as she handed her a copy of the _Sunday Prophet_. She saw the headline, _Sunday Prophet reports: _**DEMENTORS STRIKE AGAIN!**

She read on about more dementor attacks to innocent muggles who apparently thought they were cold fronts of wind, and went outside to look at the sudden change of weather. 'All these dementor attacks, and Romilda Vane asks me if you've got a tattoo of a hippogriff on your chest. Is anyone going to take this stuff seriously anymore?' she asked Harry, bemused and disgusted at the same time.

Harry frowned and said, 'That's what she asked you last night?'

Ginny nodded, while Ron and Hermione laughed about the Romilda Vane comment.

'What did you tell her?' he asked her smiling as well, despite the fact that the joke was aimed at him.

Ginny grinned. 'It's a Hungarian Horntail,' she said laughing, trying to hold back more giggles.

Harry looked evil and said, 'What about Ron?'

'I told her his was a Pygmy Puff,' she said, enjoying watching Ron's horrified face get worse when she continued on talking, 'But I didn't precisely say where.'

Hermione was coughing she was laughing so hard.

'Hey, stop it now! I can write mum and tell her where you stayed last night!' Ron said, savagely to her, pointing up to the boys' dormitories.

Ginny scoffed. 'Please, mum's really going to have a problem with that,' she said easily.

'You know she will!' Ron insisted, not smiling.

'Well, what will she do, send me a Howler? She'll be too busy thinking what all the other people would call me; scarlet woman,' Ginny said smartly. Harry grinned at her intelligence. He held back a smirk as Ron quieted with Hermione's kiss. 'She won't be able to shout to the whole world, or else our cover will be blown!' Ginny continued.

'I'm going to go down to breakfast, Harry, you want to come?' she asked, suddenly hungry.

Harry shook his head, 'I was already down there, I'll meet you up here though, alright?' he suggested to her, staying seated.

'Yeah,' she said, as she headed out of the common room.

It was the just the trio again, and they were all sitting together.

Harry realized how much they had changed that year; He was married, Hermione and Ron had finally got together, and Sirius was saved.

Breaking Harry from his reverie, someone came up and tapped Harry on the shoulder. He turned to see his beater,Richie Coote holding out a piece of rolled up parchment. He gave it to him without a word and strode away.

'Thanks,' he mumbled, as he took the paper and opened it.

Ron and Hermione looked interested.

Harry reread the lines on the paper, and looked excited. 'It's from Dumbledore!' he said excitedly.

'Blimey, you don't think he's found... found one, do you?' Ron asked looking thrilled, but dropping his voice all the same.

'He might, I have to meet him now, he said to hurry, must be urgent, eh?' Harry said, standing up and walking out of the common room briskly calling out, 'I'll be back soon,' to Ron and Hermione.

Harry made his way through the corridors, stringing through a couple small throngs of people, and was quickly making up as much time as possible. On his way to Dumbledore's office, he happened to pass by the Room of Requirement. He was surprised when he saw the door opened and the lights out. Just as he was about to peer into the door, a body was flung out which emitted a loud screech.

Harry looked at the person balled up on the floor, and was in shock to see that it was Professor Trelawney, cowering and looking quite frightful.

'Professor - Professor Trelawney? How come you're in the Room of Requirement?' Harry asked, crouching low and looking down at the batty witch, whose arms were flailing about still.

Professor Trelawney looked up and noticed Harry standing before her. She tightened her shawl and said, 'You know of the Room of Requirement? Did you see that? Did you see that? Someone just pushed me out of the room. How dare he just turn out the lights and shove me away, letting out that whoop,' she said looking appalled. She stood up and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

Harry looked at her strangely. 'Someone was in there? Who? It must be Malfoy, it has to be, and he whooped? Happily?' he asked, trying himself to open the door. His eyes were wide and looked interested, but Trelawney didn't pay any attention.

'My dear boy, it was dark, how should I know who it was? They obviously didn't want to be seen,' she said huffily, straightening all her bangles and other beads around her forehead to make herself look presentable.

'We should - we should tell Professor Dumbledore. He needs to be told that Malfoy has been - ' he was cut off.

'_Dumbledore_,' she huffed. 'He hasn't been manageable all term. Hiring that - that... _animal_!' she said loudly, talking about Firenze.

'Yes, we need to tell Professor Dumbledore that someone just forced you out,' he said, pointing to the room, trying to suppress a small smile about Trelawney's reaction about Firenze.

She nodded. 'Very well, let's go,' she said, as she began walking forward and very briskly. Harry followed her.

Soon enough, Trelawney was talking about her early days and how sensible Dumbledore was back then.

'You see, in those days, it would be unheard of to hire a centaur who knows nothing of the field,' she said calmly.

She proceeded in talking about the very night she was hired.

'... And we were most rudely interrupted by Severus Snape while in my interview. I'll never forget his shocked face, and the barkeepers too, mind you. He caught him eavesdropping in. Most likely, Severus wanted the inside scoop on who was getting the jobs. Wanted hints, he did,' she said, giving herself all too much credit.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

'Harry, Harry? Aren't you coming?' Trelawney called out.

'Snape was the one? He overheard your conversation that night? No... no, Dumbledore wouldn't,' Harry said mortified.

Trelawney nodded, but was in shock when Harry took off in a run to Dumbledore's office.

'Harry? Harry? Aren't we going to Albus' office together?'

Harry didn't answer, he just left Trelawney stranded while he ran full speed to the Headmaster's quarters.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the common room, Ginny had arrived back to a very excited Ron and Hermione. 

'Where's Harry?' she asked immediately, as she hurried by sitting next to the whispering couple.

Ron looked up and said, 'He's with Dumbledore. They're, you know, searching for a,' he lowered his voice. 'horcrux,' he said quietly.

Ginny's expression wasn't one of surprise, she looked worried. 'Really? Oh,' she looked a little hurt and sat down, looking a little dejected.

'What is it, Ginny?' Hermione asked her calmly.

Ginny shrugged. 'I don't know, I mean, I just thought Harry would tell me about something like this. He told me that he would - he would take me on the missions to help out with the hunt for the... horcruxes,' she said sadly.

Hermione looked sympathetic. 'It's okay Gin. He said he'll be back as soon as he could,' she said reassuringly.

'But, that's not all,' she said looking worried again. She forgot why she rushed in here the first place.

'What?' Ron asked her calmly.

'It's Malfoy. I'm afraid Harry's been right all along. I overheard him bragging to his friends right after breakfast. He said that something was... ready. He said that it was to happen to tonight. After that he just ran off and I think he's going to the Room of Requirement like Harry's expected this whole time,' she said looking scared.

Ron and Hermione didn't look perturbed. 'Oh it's just Malfoy, he's always gloating about this stuff,' Ron said scoffing.

'No, I think it's serious this time,' Ginny said looking grim.

'What can we do about it, Gin? Besides, Dumbledore is well prepared for something like this,' Hermione said logically.

Ginny frowned. They wouldn't listen to her. Now she knew how Harry felt when he insisted that Malfoy was up to something. 'Okay, well I'm going to look for Harry, he might not have left yet, I'll see you,' she said, as she left the common room in a hurry.

* * *

Not only five minutes after she'd left, the common room door burst open again. Ron and Hermione looked up to see Harry rushing through it. 

He was breathing heavily and didn't look happy at all. On the contrary, he looked incredibly angry and vexed.

'Harry, is it happening? Did he find one?' Ron asked, as Harry knelt down by them on the couches.

Harry took a breath. 'No time to explain. Yes, he found one. Hang on,' Harry said, as he ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitories to grab his invisibility cloak, the Marauders' Map, and his socks filled with Felix Felicis.

When he reached the landing to the common room again, he went over to Ron and Hermione and wasted no time explaining. 'Take this, and this,' he handed Hermione the map and Ron the socks.

'It's going to happen tonight, I know it. Malfoy was in the Room of Requirement this morning, and he whooped. He's happy. Something will happen tonight,' Harry said, looking at them seriously.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, their worst fears confirmed. 'Harry, Ginny just told us that she overheard Malfoy bragging to his friends about it. Oh, she just left to find you! Oh no, what've we done? We just made her leave and she was going to warn you about it! It all adds up, oh my gosh! The school...' Hermione looked fearful at Harry and Ron. She was babbling and they didn't really understand what she had said.

'What? Ginny overheard Malfoy? Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Use these,' he pointed to the stuff he handed them.

Ron looked sheepish. 'Uh, Harry, why do I need a pair of socks?' he asked quietly.

'Felix Felicis is in it. Divide it among you two and Ginny, be prepared for a fight. Round up all the old D.A. members and tell them as well. We may get a few recruits, I have to go, Dumbledore is taking me,' Harry said quickly.

Hermione looked at him suddenly. 'Wait, Harry, Ginny _wants_ to go with you. She really does, you best hurry up and find her. She was trying to help,' Hermione begged him with puppy eyes..

'There isn't any time to find her, I have to go, now, good luck, do as I said,' he ordered, running out of the common room and back down the corridors to make his way to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

_There it is, Chapter 29_

_Remember, let's hit the 400 mark of reviews... you quiet people!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hello Everybody! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I can't believe how many new people decided to review. I hope to see your names in my inbox again! So we didn't reach the 400 goal... let's try again! On that note, we got TONS of new reviewers, but my question is... what happened to the old, faithfuls ones! Please Review!_

_A few concerns have been made about where this story is going. I'm just going to reiterate my plan for this story: It was a HBP twist with changes concerning the main pairings and deaths. I hope you understand that a lot will be alike in this story as it is in HBP. Many of thescenes in this story are made in Ginny's point of few... hopefully that is enough difference from HBP that you all won't be toodisappointed in me.I, myself, think that having a marriage of Harry and Ginny is quitea feat in a short span of a few months. I have made my decision on Dumbledore's death "issue" and whether or not he will live or die is a factor. My lips are sealed though. Not even my best-friend / beta knows what will happen. So please, just have faith. It will all tie together in the end._

* * *

Just as she did twenty minutes ago, Ginny burst through the common room's door again. Hermione and Ron looked up exasperated.

'You just missed Harry, _again!' _Ron said immediately.

Ginny looked frustrated. 'What! I just went looking for him. Where is he now?' she asked in an annoyed voice, looking around the common room frustratedly, not bothering to be polite to some passing first years, scared by her outburst.

Hermione looked sad. 'Ginny, that's the not the main problem. You're right, and so is Harry. He just passed the Room of Requirement on his way to Dumbledore's office and someone whooped happily inside. He has a hunch that if could be that Malfoy has fixed whatever he's been planning,' Hermione said grimly.

Ginny's eyes widened. 'But - but, I have to talk to Harry, where is he?' she asked again.

'Gin, he had to leave with Dumbledore, like we said. But he gave us these. He wanted to see you before he left, but he didn't have time,' Ron said, pointing to the socks and the Marauders' Map.

'Socks?' Ginny asked, confused.

Ron laughed. 'Felix Felicis,' he answered promptly.

'Don't take it right now. It could wear out by the time of the attack,' Ginny said wisely.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

'Where did you say Harry went again?' Ginny asked for the third time.

Hermione looked exasperated at Ron. 'Dumbledore_ found_ one. Harry is going with him. He would've looked for you to come Gin, but there isn't any time for that,' Hermione repeated softly.

Ginny tried not to look put out. 'Oh, okay, that's fine, alright, yes, okay,' she said quietly, ignoring their eyes.

'Here, Ron, keep a look out for Malfoy, begin to follow him. Hermione, you devise a plan to be able to tell the staff that there is an attack. I'm going to go around and begin recruiting some old D.A. members,' Ginny said quickly.

Both Ron and Hermione nodded, and went to work. They both sat on the couches deep in thought. Ron was looking intently at the Marauder's Map and Hermione was scratching ideas out on a a piece of parchment.

Harry, meanwhile was walking around Hogsmeade with Dumbledore.

They were stopped by Madame Rosmerta. Harry had his invisibility cloak on and she didn't see him. 'Albus, would you like something warm today? I've got some ready, we could have a cuppa,' she offered as they passed by.

Dumbledore smiled. 'No thanks, Rosmerta my dear. I'm stopping at Hogs Head today, business with Aberforth,' he said shortly, not bothering to explain any more to the barkeeper.

They began walking more briskly. Finally, they got to their supposed destination, because Dumbledore stopped very abrubtly infront of Harry, causing him to fall into him.

'Sorry Professor,' Harry gasped.

'Quite alright Harry, take my arm,' he said right away.

Harry did so, and didn't even have time to prepare himself for the side-apparition.

After being squeezed through what felt like a rubber tube, Harry knew he had apparated. Before he opened his eyes he could tell that they arrived at a ocean front because he could smell the saltiness. He opened them and saw large cliffs protruding all around water edges.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and smiled. 'Do you mind?' He pointed outwards, towards a small area of land which lowered down into the cold water.

Harry looked at him questioningly.

'We will need to jump in. Do you mind getting wet?' he asked, knowing the answer already.

'Not at all,' Harry agreed, shoving his invisibility cloak deep within his pocket, and preparing himself to get wet.

Without another word, Dumbledore plunged into the deep, cold, depths. Harry did not have a chance to say another word, so he just followed Dumbledore's lead and jumped in as well.

Underneath all of his sinking clothes, Harry could feel how icy the water was. His school cloak was dragging him down, and he had to work hard to keep up with a very agile Dumbledore.

* * *

'Luna, Neville, please - I need you're help!' Ginny begged as she caught Luna and Neville in the library.

They both looked at her, interested.

Ginny lowered her voice. 'Well, you see, there is a scheduled attack on Hogwarts tonight. None of the staff is prepared. Please, we need all the help we can get. Are you two willing?' she asked them pleadingly.

Neville scoffed. 'Willing? I've been waiting for this all year,' he said enthusiastically.

Luna nodded all the same. 'Of course, yes,' she answered as well.

'Thank you, so much. Guys this means a lot. Look, how about I'll meet you around the Room of Requirement in twenty minutes. Bring your wands and prepare yourself. This will be a big one,' Ginny informed them quickly.

She shuffled off, leaving an excited Luna and Neville behind her.

Ginny began looking for more people she knew might be eager to join.

'Oy, Cho,' Ginny saw Cho Chang also sitting in the corner of the library. _She's the best we've got_, Ginny thought. 'How would you like to help out the old D.A. tonight?' she asked trying to sound happy about it.

Cho looked up from what she was doing. 'Er, well, you see - it's just that I've got... got... homework, yeah homework! I would though... if I was free,' she said lamely, thinking upthe best excuse that she could.

Ginny blinked. 'Right,' she said simply, walking away, scolding herself for even considering the girl.

She walked back to the common room, not seeing any other old D.A. members.

When she got there, she saw Dean sitting in the far right side of the room, looking out the large window.

'Hey Dean,' she called out, getting his attention.

Dean turned around and when he saw Ginny he scowled.

'I was wondering if you could help out tonight. The D.A. is getting together and there is an ... an... attack supposed to happen. We need loads of people,' she said, looking hopeful at him.

Dean didn't smile. 'What, you want my help now!' he asked annoyed.

Ginny sighed and said, 'Dean we could really use you,' she said calmly.

'Who me? Right,' he said, turning his back on her.

Ginny frowned and walked away, seeing a group of girls she knew would be helpful. 'Hey Katie, Demelza!' she said smiling at them.

'Hey Gin, what's up?' Katie asked happily.

Ginny's smile faltered, hoping she could get somewhat of a team together. 'Look, you two were in the D.A. right?' The girls nodded their heads. Ginny continued, 'We need your help. Are you free tonight?' she asked them, crossing her fingers.

Katie nodded her head immediately. 'Of course, but what's this all about? Mum would kill me if I got hurt badly again,' she said calmly.

Demelza also looked willing. 'Yes, I'll help too,' she agreed.

'There is attack on Hogwarts that's supposed to happen tonight! We need all the people we can get. The staff just isn't prepared,' Ginny explained to them sadly.

The girls looked sympathetic. 'Look, I might be able to get a few others to help us out, alright?' Katie suggested to Ginny.

'The more, the better,' Ginny said to her gratefully.

Katie and Demelza nodded, 'We will, yes,' they said to her.

'Thanks guys, so much. Meet me at the Room of Requirement in about twenty minutes or so,' Ginny said, walking away, about to confront Hermione and Ron who were still on the couch scratching their quills away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the salty location where Harry was at, Dumbledore briskly pulled himself out of the water and walked briskly to the shore. It seemed as if his age was not a factor.

Harry watched silently as Dumbledore searched a blank stretch of wall, part of the cave, looking for something. Dumbledore was mumbling under his breath and speaking in some language, barely audible, making it impossible for Harry to understand.

At last, he turned and smiled. 'Clever,' he said, looking at Harry bemused.

Harry was shivering from the icy, cold water. He nodded, despite his lack of comprehending. 'What's clever, sir?' he asked through chattering teeth.

Dumbledore looked a little disgusted at the wall. 'It seems we must make a payment before we enter,' he said, pointing to a small jutted rock that you could barely see along the smooth surface of the cave.

Harry nodded again. He didn't know what Dumbledore meant, or really what he was pointing to, but he agreed all the same.

Dumbledore rolled down his sleeve, and took a small dagger out of his pocket. He grinned, almost gruesomely.

Harry just then realized what he was about to do. 'No, sir, I'll do it. I'm ... ' but it was too late, Dumbledore had already brought the knife down hard on his flesh, and watched it bleed freely.

He slowly shook his arm so that the blood spattered across the jutted out rock and watched it for a second. With that, he rolled back down his sleeve and replaced the knife in his pocket.

While he did this, Harry noticed how there was a small, tiny outline of a silver archway appearing on the rock. It seemed as if an entrance was being formed at the mouth of the cave. It was an opening, enough for both of them to fit through easily. They slipped in without another word. At this point, Harry's teeth were chattering to were Dumbledore could hear them echoing of the bare, cave walls. He turned and looked apologetic to Harry.

'Forgive me Harry, I forgot,' said Dumbledore, pointing his wand at Harry's robes, performing a nonverbal warming charm that immediately began steaming his robes.

Harry stopped shivering and felt the warm sensation, almost as if sitting infront of a crackling fire. He then looked around and realized what the mouth of the cave opened up to; a large, dark, eerie lake.

His eyes widened as he saw the slick, narrow edges which surrounded the lake. He would have to be careful so as to not slip. He couldn't imagine what it would be like falling into the dark waters.

'Professor?' Harry questioned, taking a gulp, looking around for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turned on his heel. 'Yes, Harry?' he asked him.

'You - you don't think it's at the bottom of the lake, do you?' asked Harry, looking solemn.

Despite himself and the serious moment, Dumbledore smiled. 'Not particularly at the bottom of the lake. More like the center of it, though,' he answered.

Harry nodded. He noticed how Dumbledore was again, looking around the cave, as if searching for something.

'Sir, wouldn't it be best to summon the Horcrux? I mean, it couldn't be that dangerous,' suggested Harry.

Dumbledore hesitated, but nodded all the same. 'Go on then, Harry, you do it,' he said to Harry.

Harry was stunned Dumbledore told him to summon the Horcrux, but nodded once again.

_'Accio Horcrux_!' he said firmly, waiting in anticipation.

Suddenly and scarily enough, something lept out of the lake and was thrown across the room. Harry ducked, and could feel his heart beating extremely fast. He slowed down his breathing and looked at Dumbledore in shock.

'What was that thing!' he gasped.

Dumbledore's face was contorted in a grim look of satisfaction. 'My suspicions were correct. If we try to get in the lake, something will attack us. It seems we will have to get the Horcrux manually,' he said calmly.

Harry agreed, and began following Dumbledore again though the narrow walk.

A few paces later, Dumbledore stopped and began groping around. His hand firmly grasped onto something seemingly invisible. He chuckled merrily. 'I've found the spot,' he said grinning.

Harry didn't say anything, for he was perplexed and eager to know how Dumbledore was so sure of himself. He watched as his professor tapped the invisible force with his wand, and a thick, copper chain appeared. He tapped it again, and the chain began moving, pulling a boat from the lake back up to the side where water met land.

Harry gasped. 'How'd you do that?' he asked, looking interested towards the boat.

'One of my more brilliant tricks. I know Tom's style for I taught him it when he was a boy,' Dumbledore said almost slyly.

* * *

_So, **please review**. I hope you liked this chapter._


	31. Chapter 31

_Here it is! PLEASE REVIEW_

_Disclaimer: Not mine. All Jo's._

* * *

As Ginny rounded up quite a few more old D.A. members, she told them all to retreat to the Room of Requirement in twenty minutes.

She was on her way there now. She began walking fast pasted towards the hidden door to the room, but was a little confused when she saw a small crowd of people huddled around it.

'Hello? What's going on?' she asked, looking for a person she could ask.

Neville turned to look at her. He shushed the rest of the people up and began to speak in a loud voice. 'Ginny, the door won't open. We've tried to get it,' he explained, shrugging to her.

Ginny cringed. Malfoy must be in the Room of Requirement. Her heart beat instantly sped up.

'Alright then,' she said in a strong voice. 'Me and Neville will stay to watch. The rest of you, alert as many as you can. Tell the younger ones to stay in their dormitories. Someone will need to alert the professors without making a huge scene,' Ginny explained.

There was some shuffling around and she watched as people talked among themselves about what their part would be.

'I'll alert the professors,' someone said from behind Ginny.

Ginny turned and saw Hermione walking up the to the Room of Requirement. Ron was with her.

'And I'm going to stay with you and Neville,' he spoke up.

Katie Bell strode forward. 'Me and my friends will warn the other Gryffindors. The rest of you break up into the library and tell some stray people just to stay in their rooms tonight,' she told Ginny.

'Ok, er, go on now,' Ginny ordered, watching the crowd disperse.

Luna came up to Ginny and said, 'Do you have any particular job for me?'

Ginny bit her lip.

Hermione finally let out a small sound. 'You can come with me to help inform the professors,' she said quietly.

Luna nodded and together the two walked down the hallway briskly.

That left Ron, Neville, and Ginny together infront of the blank stretch of wall for the Room of Requirement.

'Well, what now?' Ron asked, as their stared at the painting opposite the Room of Requirement.

Ginny shrugged. 'I guess we wait,' she answered.

Neville nodded in agreement.

The three slid against the wall, and sat down in silence. They felt hopeless doing nothing, but they had the Marauder's Map and felt that they should at least do as Harry had said and keep watch for Malfoy. Right then, he wasn't on the map, so that meant he could only be in the wall standing right infront of them. They thought that it was best to wait for him to come to them.

* * *

Harry and Dumbledore, meanwhile, were clambering into the small boat that had landed at the water's edge inside the cave.

As they began moving towards the middle of the lake, Harry kept his eyes peeled for anything that sent off his warning signal in his brain. Suddenly, he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. He bit his lip from the gagging feeling.

'Professor,' he said breathlessly. 'I think I just saw ... saw a hand in the water! Did you see that? A foot!' he said, looking around more, and realizing that their were human limbs floating aimlessly through the dangerous waters.

Dumbledore nodded. 'That's what will attack us if we attempt to take the Horcrux,' he said warningly.

'Inferius?' Harry questioned, feeling the same sickening feeling again.

Dumbledore nodded once again. He had a grim countenance on his face and began to talk. 'If the Inferi attack, our greatest defense will be fire. Inferi dwell in cold and dark. Fire will keep them away. Remember that,' he said calmly.

'Yes,' Harry agreed.

At last, the boat seemed to reach it's destination because it stopped. Harry looked confused when he saw a stone basin sitting in a small rift on the water. He stood up when Dumbledore did so, and watched with trepidation as Dumbledore attempted to reach inside the basin.

He saw a green liquid within, and began to say a warning, but stopped when he saw that Dumbledore's hand could go no further than the top of the basin. Some invisible force was stopping him from reaching inside.

'See that Harry? We have to do something to get inside. It won't be easy. I need you to swear to me that you will follow whatever my command is. Run, hide, save yourself, anything, just follow my command. Do you understand?' Dumbledore asked him calmly.

'Professor, is that really necessary?'

'Swear, Harry.'

'But, I can't. I would have to -' but he was cut off.

Dumbledore's voice had a firm harshness to it that made Harry agree. 'Swear by it, Harry.'

'I - well, alright,' Harry agreed.

'Good,' Dumbledore said, as he twitched his wand and conjured a intricate designed goblet.

'I will have to drink this. I need you to swear again that you will do in all your power to make me keep drinking. I may ask you to stop or beg you to stop, but I want you to not do so. I could even attack you, but whatever you do, make me drink it all,' Dumbledore explained.

Harry looked horrified. 'But it could kill you!' he protested.

'Tom would not have wanted to kill the person who got this far,' Dumbledore responded simply.

Harry just nodded. 'Alright then, let's get it over with,' he said quickly, stepping closer towards the basin, as Dumbledore did so too.

He watched in horrified silence as Dumbledore dipped the crystal goblet in the basin and raised it up again. Dumbledore nodded to Harry and downed the glass as soon as he could. He cringed and filled it again.

One by one, until Dumbledore had consumed four goblets in silence, Harry watched in silent and complete horror. It was until midway the fourth one that Dumbledore hesitated and stumbled upon the basin.

'Professor? Keep drinking, you have to keep drinking!' Harry said desperately, picking the goblet back up and filling it for Dumbledore to drink.

The old man moaned and shook his head feverishly. 'No, no, I don't want - can't. Hurts. No,' he groaned loudly.

Harry gasped with breath, but still poured the luminous liquid down Dumbledore's throat.

'Keep going,' Harry murmured to himself.

'Stop, STOP, I can't - please STOP! It's too late, too late! Don't hurt them, hurt me! Hurt me!' Dumbledore shouted to no one in particular, his eyes closed in a gruesome grimace.

'I - I can't stop Professor, you told me to keep giving you it, you said so, remember?' Harry breathed, filling it up for the seventh time and pushing it down his open mouth, which was protesting.

'KILL ME! Don't hurt them, don't do it. Too late! Stop! KILL ME!' Dumbledore shrieked, hurting Harry's ears, and shaking terribly.

Harry could feel his fingers beginning to grip the goblet very tightly. He pushed it in the green water, and realized that this was the last time that he had to force feed Dumbledore.

He took his free hand and reached inside the basin, the invisible force not stopping him, and pulling out a silver, heavy locket.

Dumbledore finally collapsed on the ground, huddling to the basin and moving back and forth, groaning.

Harry realized that something was coming out of the water right then as soon as he took the locket. He looked around and saw insane looking Inferius, clambering onto the rift in the water.

'Oh - Oh,' Harry gasped, tucking the locket in his pocket, and pulling out his wand instead.

He began shouting all the spells he had ever learned in his memory. 'SECTUMSEMPRA! REDUCTO. REDUCTO!' he screamed loudly, waiting for the dead bodies to stop moving or anything, but nothing happened. They continued walking towards Harry, their arms outstretched.

With a roaring noise in his ears, Harry felt Dumbledore move beside his legs. Bright light encircled Harry, and he realized that Dumbledore had performed a spell for fire. He watched as the Inferi retreated obediently.

Harry crouched below to Dumbledore and helped him stand, hurriedly pulling him towards the boat. 'Professor, I'm - I'm so sorry, I forgot about the fire. I forgot,' he apologized over and over.

'Harry, please move now,' he said hobbling to the small boat. Together they got in without another word, and sped off away from the small rock.

Within minutes, they had reached the edge of the water and inside the cave again. They got out and Harry watched as Dumbledore leaned exhausted on a wall of the cave. He took deep breaths and began walking again towards Harry.

'I - I need, water,' he said in ragged breaths.

Harry nodded. 'Yes, Aguamenti!' he said quickly, holding his wand tip, which was pouring water form the end tip, up to Dumbledore's open mouth.

'We need to - need to - leave... now,' Dumbledore said, standing up straight, but stumbling a little.

'Yes, yes, I'll apparate us now,' Harry said thinking strongly of Hogsmeade, his destination. With that, he made a small popping noise and apparated both him and the headmaster back to the small town outside of Three Broomsticks.

'We did it Professor! We did it! I apparated!' Harry said happily.

'Need, Professor Snape, now, need,' Dumbledore said weakly, leaning heavily on Harry.

Harry stopped smiling. 'Er, yes, I'll, uh, get him, just walk with me now, er,' he said awkwardly. Luckily at that moment, Madame Rosmerta came scooting out of her bar and out to Dumbledore.

'Rosmerta, I need to get to school,' Dumbledore mumbled weakly.

'Dear Merlin, Albus, the school!' she said loudly.

'Yes,' Dumbledore said calmly, but with a weakness in his voice.

Rosmerta let out a shudder. Slowly she stretched out her arm and pointed to the topmost tower. Above it, as if sneering at the three, was a giant skull head with a snake slithering out of it.

'Oh my,' Harry let out a swear word and began to shake violently.

Dumbledore gasped, 'We must find Severus, we must get to the -'

'Brooms, Headmaster, my brooms!' Rosmerta said, summoning them and handing two to Harry and Dumbledore.

Together, they mounted and began off to reach the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

Around the time Harry and Dumbledore began drinking the poison in the cave, back at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had begun his plan.

Ginny, Neville, and Ron were all sitting in front of the Room of Requirement, waiting for some reaction to prove that Malfoy was about to hatch his ideas and let Death Eaters enter Hogwarts.

'Can this take any longer?' Ron groaned, banging his head against the wall they were leaning on.

Ginny looked exasperated. 'Ron,' she said in a fierce whisper. 'will you stop grumbling for a moment and listen for signs of Malfoy? Honestly we've only been here for at most a half an hour.'

'No, Ginny, it's been about an hour,' Neville comfirmed, looking at his watch. He had to admit, the thought of trailing Draco Malfoy was thrilling, but this was nothing except boredom.

Ron let out a heavy, dramatic sigh. 'I say we go help Hermione,' he suggested.

'Do what you want, I'm staying here,' Ginny said resolutely.

Ron stayed silent. Ginny knew that he wouldn't leave her alone, especially since following Malfoy could be quite dangerous.

After five more minutes of silence, Ron began to strum his fingers against the floor.

Ginny's ears then picked up the tiniest of sounds. 'Stop, Ron, stop!' she whispered quickly.

'Come on, Ginny,' Ron said in a groaning voice.

'Shut up, I heard something,' Ginny snapped.

'Yeah, it was me tapping my fingers,' Ron told her as if she were dumb.

Ginny took in a deep breath about to berate Ron again, but she heard it once more; the slightest of creaks. She looked up to see the Room of Requirement door had opened to a small crack.

She put a finger to her lips and pointed towards the door. Ron silenced himself, his eyes growing wide. Neville stood up and his hand went immediately to his wand pocket, ready to fire.

Ginny, herself, was about to attack with a spell, but the moment she reached for her wand, it went dark. It was pitch black. Her heart beat raced up very quickly and she tried to keep her breathing down.

Silently, she felt around for her brother and she put a finger to his lips.

Something, she knew, made the corridor so dark that they couldn't even see two feet infront of them. They heard scuffling, and running about. Ginny felt helpless, wanting to do something, but afraid that if she shot a spell, she would hit Neville or Ron. She knew it was useless for them to do anything anyways, where would they aim their spells?

She felt something stir beside her and realized it was Neville, raising his wand to strike. She put out a hand and stopped it. She could feel his stare on her presence, but she didn't make a sound.

They listened as footsteps were made, down the hallway.

'Lumos!' she screamed at the darkness. Nothing happened.

Ron got the idea. 'Incendio!' he shouted.

They tried all the spells they could that would penetrate the darkness, but nothing worked.

Ginny then grabbed Ron's hand on her left and Neville's on her right. She nudged Ron, and he began to feel with his open hand down the corridor. They began walking at a faster pace, getting used to the darkness.

It seemed like forever, as if the sun burned out and no light was reaching their eyes.

At last, they reached a turn where the dark mist thinned out and they could begin to see some shadows. Finally, they reached a lit corridor and Ginny let out a deep sigh.

'Well, what's that tell you?' Ron said exasperated.

Ginny sighed again, angrily. 'Didn't you hear them? Malfoy let them in, those people. We could hear footsteps down the hallway the entire time. I wonder what spell he cast to make it dark. We couldn't see, how could they?' Ginny questioned with an edge in her voice.

Neville let out a groan.

'What?'

'Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, I saw it at your brothers' shop,' he explained to Ron and Ginny.

Ron had a look of comprehension on his face. 'He probably had that Hand of Glory to let him see. It would work through any darkness. Of course that would let them get through the corridor,' he told Ginny and Neville.

'Now what?' Ginny asked desperately.

Neville shrugged.

'I suppose we go and tell Hermione,' Ron suggested to her.

Ginny nodded and together, the three swept off to the Gryffindor common room, where they would meet Hermione and about 20 others willing to participate in the fight that night.

After they got together, Hermione and the others and told them their story about Malfoy and the Death Eaters.

'You - you mean that Death Eaters are - are in the school, right now!' someone shouted from the back of the room in a panicked voice.

Ginny smiled grimly. 'Yes, they're here and most likely preparing for an attack. I bet Malfoy's got them set up for ambushes,' she said, her own voice shaking as well.

'Luna and I couldn't find any teachers. They're all most likely locked up in their quarters by now. What should we do, Gin?' Hermione asked her, Luna by her side.

Ginny shrugged. 'I guess your best bet is to go outside and wait by Snape's office. The moment he comes out of his room, follow him and keep close watch,' Ginny ordered her and Luna.

Hermione and Luna took off together.

'I know Professor Flitwick likes to stay in the charms classroom at night to tidy up, we could catch him now?' a girl who was a friend of Katie Bells' suggested.

Ginny nodded. 'Yes, go on then,' she agreed.

'We'll go out and take refuge in the bathrooms, the moment we hear shouting or commotion, we'll get out there and help fight,' Katie told Ginny, pointing to the rest of her girlfriends.

'Yeah, the rest of you take hiding positions and spread out among the castle. We'll talk between these,' she held up her old golden D.A. coin. 'and inform you where the fight is if we find it first. Any questions?' Ginny asked.

'None, good,' she said, as she, Ron, and Neville went off to hide among some statues up by the base of the Astronomy tower.

As Hermione and Luna were on their way to Snapes, office, which took considerably longer since it was in the dungeons, they passed up the Charms corridor. To their surprise, they saw members of the D.A. in there, informing Flitwick on the Death Eaters in Hogwarts. Flitwick immediately jumped up and began racing through the halls shouting that Death Eaters were there. Luna and Hermione ran to catch up in the Dungeons, where they saw Snape rushing out of his office.

'Wait, wait, Professor, what about Professor Flitwick? Where is he? He just came down here!' Hermione said urgently, hoping to stall Snape.

Snape sighed. 'He fainted, go attend to him,' he said briskly, sweeping off to a different part of the castle.

'But - but,' Hermione didn't get to say anything else because Snape was gone. She and Luna went in and tried to revive Flitwick. Nothing seemed to be working, so Hermione pulled out her D.A. coin and wrote, 'SNAPE COMING, WHERE R U?'

She waited for Ginny's reply, which said 'ASTRNMY TWR'

Hermione looked at Luna and said, 'They're in the Astronomy Tower, we've got to hurry. The fight has probably already begun.'

She knew that the other D.A. members would get the message, and they too would most likely come to join the fight.

When they got to the topmost tower, Hermione saw a fight taking place. Spells were being hit everywhere. Light beams of the whole spectrum were being shot among people. She recognized all the D.A. members and also saw Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Bill, Charlie and many more Order people fighting as well.

_It's happening_, she thought, _the attack is really happening_. With that, she ducked, for a red beam of light had been shot at her.

* * *

_A.N. I have the next chapter written, though I'm not happy with it at all. So it might take some considering. _

_IM NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET 400 REVIEWS TOTAL... SO IF YOU PLAN ON READING, PLAN ON REVIEWING AS WELL!_


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: It's Jo Rowlings, not mine._

_Well, good job reviewers, you just got all the NON reviewers a chapter. Off to your reading._

_This story has been solely dedicated to the class of 2006. Today was my last day of school -and I cried my eyes out- and I will be leaving some of the **greatest** people that I've ever known... most especially the Sisters- Bells, Stickey, and Duck. No one can imagine how much I lean on these people. So, here's to the girls who I will miss dearly. This story is just for them. _

_Review_

* * *

Harry and Dumbledore landed cleanly through a window which had opened for them as they sped on their brooms towards the Astronomy Tower. Harry suspected that Dumbledore mumbling under his breath had something to do with the window opening for them; he was undoing the charms placed on the castle which allowed no one to enter by flying or such.

Harry had his invisibility cloak on, as Dumbledore had ordered and as he clambered off of his broom, he had to keep a tight hold so that the cloak wouldn't fall off.

He was about to glance at Dumbledore and ask what they should do next, but the moment he turned, he heard someone shout, 'Expelliarmus!'

Harry froze. He was confused because "Expelliarmus" was the spell for disarming someone, but he had been frozen still as a statue. He realized after a few moments that Dumbledore nonverbally cast the spell on Harry.

To Harry's horror, he saw Draco Malfoy stride up to get a closer look at Dumbledore. If Harry could have talked, he would have shouted for Dumbledore to run, but he was immobile.

Dumbledore, meanwhile, had been playing his cards as safely as he could. He began to calmly speak to Malfoy, urging him to put his wand down.

'Draco, you are not a killer,' he said slowly and quietly.

Draco gritted his teeth. 'You're cornered. You're cornered and you know it. You have no wand to defend yourself. I will kill you,' he said, as he aimed his wand directly at Dumbledore's heart. His eyes were narrowed on Dumbledore's, not flinching.

Dumbledore sighed. 'You are not capable of killing me tonight Draco. I know that you aren't like your father. Don't do this,' he pleaded calmly to Malfoy.

'Don't insult my father!' Draco snapped, licking his lips nervously.

'I didn't insult your father, I just said that you weren't him, Draco,' Dumbledore explained himself calmly.

Draco ignored Dumbledore's comment and said with a smile, 'You're trapped now. Your little Order friends are down there right now, fighting with the Death Eaters that I brought into this school. You failed, you old fool. I managed what no one has ever managed before, allowing Death Eaters to come in right under Dumbledore's ugly nose,' he was almost talking to himself, almost like Dumbledore wasn't even there.

Dumbledore showed no reaction to Draco's brag.

'You did succeed in bringing Death Eaters into the castle tonight. I would justlove to know how,' Dumbledore said with a small smile.

Harry rolled his eyes, _Of course Dumbledore would ask stupid, stalling questions while he was trapped into a corner with someone pointing a wand at his heart,_ Harry thought.

Draco smiled a gloating smile. 'I used the Vanishing Cabinet. It was broken from when Montague got stuck in it last year, but I fixed it. It took me awhile, but when I asked Montague what happened, he told me there was some sort of channel connecting the cabinet in Hogwarts and the cabinet in Bourgin and Burkes. He said that sometimes while he was inside the cabinet, he could hear conversations on either side of the network. It didn't take me long to figure out that I could use this connection by means of transportation. Well Montague ended up apparating out. I figured that if I got the Death Eaters in the cabinet, somehow they could come out as well. It's quite simple really. And I did it, right under your nose,' Draco sneered to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled.

'I applaud you on that Draco,' he said to him. At that moment, a large bang came from the steps downstairs. Harry heard someone, a girl, scream. 'But, I must tell you that it seems our Order is making progress,' he told Draco with a smile.

Draco flushed. 'No, I'm going to kill you. Stop smiling!' he snapped angrily.

* * *

Ginny dodged a spell as she ran over to Hermione.

'Hey,' she said breathlessly, after shooting a leg locker curse at a Death Eater, but missing by mere inches.

Hermione grunted, having just threw herself on the ground to dodge a beam of yellow light.

Suddenly, they heard a shout. 'Hey, HEY, WE FOUND IT!' the person yelled.

Ginny looked over to where the person was standing and realized that it was a boy who had realized that the passage way to the Astronomy Tower was blocked. She watched as he tried to ram through it, but an invisible barrier wouldn't allow them through. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Snape creep through the tower.

_Harry is up there!_ she thought, watching Snape go up the stairwell. _Maybe only people with the Dark Mark can get through,_ she suggested to herself.

As she was fighting, Ginny could hear jeers and screams of Death Eaters, members of the Order, and her schoolmates. She could've sworn she saw a familar head fall crippled to the ground, but she put it out of her mind. She knew that many experience Aurors were working on the invisible barrier blocking the tower, but there was nothing else she could do to get to Harry.

She could also feel his anguish through the ring on her neck. The feelings surging through Harry's own body was also in her's as well. She could feel fear and anxiety from Harry and attempts to calm down. She knew whatever was going on up in that tower was not good.

At one point, she saw Neville get stunned, so she ran over to where he was fighting and took up the masked Death Eater. One of the scariest parts of the fight was the amount of green. She knew that a green beam of light meant the Avada Kedavra and she took careful steps to dodge it. She hoped that none of the D.A. were hurt badly throughout the fight; it would have been her fault if they were injured.

'WE GOT IT, WE GOT IT OPEN!' someone screamed from somewhere not far from where she was. There were a lot of people fighting, and she knew some were working on getting the tower passage way opened.

She ran to the tower and raced up the stairs. She realized that no one was following her because they all were too busy fighting. She took each step one by one, and finally got to the top.

When she did, she saw a group of people surrounding Dumbledore, who was crouched on the ground, obviously hurt.

She was momentarily stunned, seeing Snape approach Dumbledore. Nobody seemed to even realize that she was there. What scared her most was that Harry was nowhere in sight. She was shocked, as Snape had a look of pure hatred on his countenance.

Then she heard something chilling and more frightening that she had ever experienced.

'Severus, Severus, please,' Dumbledore was begging. _Pleading._

Her jaw dropped, as she saw Snape raise his wand ready to strike, and when he did he roared out, 'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

When this happened, Ginny's wedding ring gave a heart clenching throb. Dumbledore was dead. He was thrown out of the window in which he and Harry had entered and was no longer in her sight.

When the shock wave went over everyone that Dumbledore had died, they turned and saw Ginny. She was instantly stunned and thrown on the ground. Before she blacked out, she saw Snape running with Malfoy down the staircase.

She didn't know that Harry had been unfrozen at that moment and stunned a few Death Eaters as well. He saw Ginny and revived her, then without another word, ran down the stairs and after Snape and Malfoy.

Ginny ran after him, but when she did, she was taken over by a stampede of Death Eaters running out of the small cove before the Astronomy Tower. She was temporarily knocked to the ground and passed out.

When Ginny awoke, she squinted her eyes looking to see Harry, but instead, saw Hermione.

'What happened?' Ginny questioned, looking around the scene. All the Death Eaters were gone, except for one and that was a corpse of a dead man. She nearly threw up from the smell of blood that was lingering in the small room.

'Ginny, it's all over. They ran for it. The Death Eaters ran. Ron has gone off to get McGonagall to pick up the body. All the D.A. members are going back to their dorms. The Order is in the Hospital Wing, they said to revive you and then meet them there. Harry came down awhile ago. He was running after Snape and Malfoy. I'm not sure where he is, can you stand?' Hermione explained all at once, almost confusing Ginny.

'Harry's out of the tower? Snape ran for it too? Is anyone hurt, did anyone die?' she asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head and pointed to the lone, dead Death Eater. 'Only him, but Bill got - well, got mangled by a werewolf in his human form,' she whispered.

Ginny stood up shakily. 'I - I need to find Harry. I need to go see him,' she mumbled, running out of the small room and down many flights of stairs. She made her way through the empty Great Hall and through the large doors to exit the castle.

When she got out there, she realized a small commotion by Hagrid's hut. She ran over there and saw the ruins of Hagrid's hut, obviously scorched by a fire, and also a small crowd of people surrounding Harry and Hagrid.

'He's dead, he's dead,' she heard Harry say to Hagrid over and over. She could tell he was crying and obviously frustrated.

'He can't be, Harry, he can't, it's Dumbledore,' she heard Hagrid tell Harry. 'Come on, we gotta go inside the castle,' Hagrid told him.

Ginny rushed through and broke into the crowd. She knelt down by Harry, who was sitting on the hard ground. She slipped her hand into his and whispered calmly in his ear.

'Harry, come on now. Let's go,' she told him softly.

'But - but, he's dead Ginny, Dumbledore's dead!' he insisted to her.

Ginny's jaw shook. The words didn't hit her right away but she understood that finally, the old, wise man had been defeated. She just nodded and helped Harry stand up.

'Everyone is in the Hospital Wing and we have to meet them,' she explained.

Harry nodded and stood up. He left Hagrid, confused and worried.

'Is - is anyone hurt?' Harry questioned, trying to calm his shaking voice.

Ginny swallowed. 'A Death Eater died. Other than that Hermione mentioned something about Bill, but he's - he's still alive,' Ginny said, trying to hold in her sob. It also didn't help that everyone was watching them. Sobs of girls could be heard around them and she didn't want to act like them. It seemed like the whole castle was alive, and knew what had happened in the castle.

Harry didn't respond, just held onto Ginny's hand tighter.

Finally, they reached the Hospital Wing. Ginny turned to Harry before entering the doors. 'I love you, you were very brave today,' she whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Harry nodded.

They went through the doors and saw a group of people sitting in a circle of chairs. There was Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, and Luna. Neville was fast asleep in a bed beside a mangled body... which was Bill.

'Harry!' Ron and Hermione stood up and walked over to him. Hermione gave him a hug and Ron put an arm around Ginny.

'We're so glad you're alright, did you catch them, any of them, the Death Eaters?' Hermione asked quickly.

Harry shook his head silently. He was too busy watching Ginny's silent tears as she looked at Bill. He shrugged to Hermione, trying to hold back his own tears by biting the inside of his cheek.

'He'll be okay Gin, Poppy says so,' Tonks assured her calmly.

Ginny nodded her head, turning away from Ron and putting her head into Harry's chest, sniffing.

'Don't worry, I'll bet that Dumbledore can think of something to fix Bill up pretty nicely. He was always pretty good at charmwork. I'm sure he'll know the side effects as well,' Sirius said, smiling.

Harry sniffed and let the tears fall now. 'He's - Dumbledore - he's dead,' Harry said.

There was a pregnant silence. You could hear the small gasp from Pomfrey, who was taking care of Bill. Hermione began crying and Ron slowly hugged her, in a state of shock. Tonks' eyes widened, and Lupin and Sirius looked at each other, almost in a fearful way.

'How?' Sirius asked breathlessly.

Ginny shrugged and looked at Harry. 'Harry, I know you don't want to talk about it, but you need to tell people how it happened?' she asked him.

'Snape killed him. I saw it, Snape killed him,' he repeated.

'No,' Lupin said, shocked.

Hermione cried more loudly now.

'What is it?' Ron asked her.

'I could've stopped him! I saw him leave his room and I didn't go after him!' she wailed.

'There's nothing you could've done,' Lupin said somberly.

Hermione just shook her head.

'But - but, how, why would Snape?' Tonks couldn't continue because Ginny interrupted.

'Shh!' she said, pointing to the window. As she did, they could hear the low cry of a phoenix in the distance.

'Fawkes,' Harry mumbled, feeling the courage, yet sadness that the bird's song was giving off.

The door to the wing opened then, and McGonagall bustled in.

'Potter, Hagrid mentioned something - Dumbledore, Snape... well, what happened?' she asked him, interested.

'Snape killed Professor Dumbledore. I saw him under my invisibility cloak. Then he took Malfoy and ran for it,' he explained curtly.

McGonagall sunk into an empty chair. 'Snape killed...' she couldn't say anymore.

'I think that we should - should go. We'll catch up with you guys,' Ginny said softly, looking at Harry in the eyes.

She took ahold of Harry's hand, knowing that nobody objected to leaving. She leaded Harry out of the wing and to the Gryffindor common room. She then kept walking up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Without a word, she surveyed the room, making sure that they were alone and she sat down on his bed.

Harry sat next to her, and she laid down across his chest.

'Now what?' she whispered.

Harry shrugged. 'I don't know,' he answered back.

'Do you want to talk about it?' she asked him.

Harry nodded.

'Did you get a Horcrux?' she asked him again.

'Yeah, I did, actually,' he said, glad that he could get his mind off of Dumbledore's death.

He opened the locket and something slipped out. It was a note explaining that the writer had destroyed the Horcrux in hopes that Voldemort would be mortal again when he met Harry for the final battle.

'So it's fake? It's not even a real Horcrux?' Ginny questioned sadly.

'It's not real,' Harry answered for her.

Ginny sighed. 'Harry, it's not your fault. Please - please don't blame this on yourself! There was nothing you could do,' Ginny answered to him in a soothing voice.

Harry shook his head and he could tell that he was going to cry. 'I - I couldn't do anything and that's what makes me mad. I couldn't help. He froze me when Malfoy came,' Harry told her, his breathing ragged.

Ginny began to cry as well. 'Don't blame yourself. You have to be here for us... for me. Dumbledore froze you for a reason,' she told him as she ran her fingers through his unruly hair.

'What was I supposed to do?' Harry asked.

'There wasn't anything you could do!' Ginny repeated.

They both fell silent, and Harry tightened his grip on Ginny.

'I love you,' he whispered, as he realized that Ginny had fallen asleep.

* * *

_This is not the last chapter, there will be a epilogue and then an authors note after that. Thanks for reaching 400. I want to hear peoples opinions on what I did with Dumbledore... so please review. (By the way, shouting at your computer b/c Dumbledore died is not the answer, I am well opened to flames - I think it was necessary inthe series and fanfiction for him to die, sorry for all those who wanted him to live.)_

_Again, I love you class of 06 and Sisters. This chapter belongs to you._


End file.
